Cullen Actor Star
by fifidomi
Summary: Je suis Edward Cullen, je suis un jeune acteur. Je ne suis pas célèbre, enfin, mon image est apposée partout, mais je suis surtout le cocu de service et ça, pas un média n'oublie de me le rappeler. Merci Tanya.
1. Chapter 1

1

_Edward_

Je suis dans un salon de l'hôtel Hilton de New York. Je suis là, mais j'aimerais être ailleurs, je ne supporte pas ce que je suis en train de faire.

- monsieur Cullen,

Je regarde le sale type qui me fait face, arborant un large sourire, je hoche la tête.

- pensez-vous être un acteur de renommée mondial ?

Et voilà, encore une question sans importance et qui ne parle pas du film que je représente. Fait chier. Mais je me prête au jeu et lui donne une réponse bateau.

- je sais que les films, dans lesquels j'ai eu la chance de jouer ont eu un impact au niveau mondial, mais je ne me qualifierais pas de personnalité, ou de star.

- pourtant, vous avez des milliers de fan club qui ont été ouvert en l'espace de quelques mois, de la côte ouest des Etats Unis, en passant par Paris, jusqu'à Hong Kong. Vous ne pouvez donc pas nier que vous avez acquéri une certaine célébrité.

- si vous le dites, c'est que cela doit être vrai.

Mon ton est sec et un peu brut, mais il ne m'a pas encore poser une seule question concernant mon film et ça me gonfle.

- monsieur Cullen, Edward si vous me permettez ?

- faites comme vous voudrez.

- Edward, votre personnage est au début de l'action, un être pathétique, menteur et violent.

- vous êtes sûr d'être allé voir le bon film.

Le journaliste qui me fait face, me regarde et garde le silence, pour la première fois depuis ¼ d'heure, qu'il me gonfle avec ses questions plates et sans intérêt. Pourtant il avait enfin posé une question en accord avec le but de sa présence ici.

- répondez ? Etes-vous simplement allé voir le film, lors de la présentation au média.

- euh . . . non.

- alors expliquez-moi ce que vous ne comprenez pas, dans la phrase suivante « Interviews _**seulement**_ accordées pour la promotion de _Crazy Night_ ».

- je n'ai malheureusement pas pu m'y rendre, je m'en excuse, mon assistante y est allée à ma place, mais . . .

- c'est elle qui aurait dû être là.

- mais . . .

Je suis là, pour la promo de mon dernier film, tenant le rôle principal, j'ai eu mon compte d'interviews ennuyeuses et stéréotypées. Le gars qui me fait face, un être prétentieux et bête comme ses pieds se tient devant moi et me tient la jambe. Je n'en peux plus, je fais signe discrètement à mon manager, pour qu'il le fasse sortir.

Jasper s'avance vers cet emmerdeur de Mike Newton, envoyé par le Special Enquisitor.

- je vais vous demander de sortir, monsieur Newton.

- mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser toutes mes questions, se défend le gredin.

- nous vous enverrons une copie des réponses aux questions types que nous donnons à l'ensemble des groupes de presses, d'ici 1 semaine, ou 2.

- mais . . .

- je vous demande de vous retirer, sinon je devrais faire appel au service d'ordre.

Jasper regarde l'autre idiot, les mains dans les poches. Il ne faut pas énerver mon pote, ou se fier à son air calme. Avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de malheureux, je reprends la parole.

- je vous accorde une dernière question, après ça, je vous demanderais de quitter la pièce, sinon, je vous mets moi-même dehors.

- bien, merci. Monsieur Cullen, j'aimerai savoir. Comment vivez-vous votre séparation avec votre partenaire Tanya Denali.

J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule une fois de plus. Mais je garde, un visage serein.

- Bien ! Une page a été tournée.

- et le fait quel soit en couple avec votre ami Eléazar.

Je me relève, faisant basculer mon fauteuil. Mais Jasper réagis bien plus vite que ce connard. Il le prend par le col de sa veste et le jette dehors.

- je vous avais permis une question.

- je devais tenter . . .

- qu'il soit inscrit comme persona non grata, criai-je à mon garde du corps qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

- mais et le droit de la presse.

- DEHORS.

Je le vois sortir de la pièce, encadré par Jake et Jasper. Une petite brune est près de la porte, elle tient une épaisse chemise cartonnée, au nom du journal pour qui travaille l'autre bennais. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, que je m'en prends à elle.

- vous pourrez dire à votre patron, qu'aucune interview ne sera plus jamais donnée de ma part ou de toutes personnes ayant travaillée avec moi, dans le passé, comme dans le futur. Je vais vous faire passer l'envie à vous et à tous vos vautours de collègues de me prendre pour un con.

Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis la ré-ouvre, pour une nouvelle fois la fermer. Elle est sidérée par mon comportement, mais je suis trop en colère pour m'excuser. Je la regarde avec dédain, et je lui tourne le dos. Je rentre dans la pièce et prends la porte dans une main et l'envoie avec force s'écraser contre l'autre battant.

- Aïe, putain de merde, de cochonnerie, de . . . que ça fait mal. Vous vous comportez toujours comme ça. Je pensais que vous jouiez un rôle mais je me dis que votre personnage d'Arthur est peut-être plus proche de la réalité que de la fiction . . . enfoiré, que j'ai mal.

Je suis sur le cul. Je la regarde, elle se tient le poignet. Cette folle m'a suivi, elle croyait quoi ? Putain, je vais avoir au moins droit à un procès pour agression. Merde.

- vous vous foutez de moi, lui demandai-je, hors de moi.

- non, quand on vous voit, on se dit que vous êtes « normal », mais là, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas habité par votre personnage.

- pardon ?

- oui, Arthur est violent. Il ne contrôle pas ses émotions et ne supporte pas qu'on le contrarie, alors quand il rencontre Anna, et qu'il perd peu à peu le contrôle de sa vie, au profit de l'amour qu'elle lui donne, il croit au début à une rédemption mais au fur et à mesure, alors qu'elle pense avoir pu soigner son « anxiété », il fait une sorte de transfert.

- vous avez vu mon film.

- oui, « Crazy Night » est, je pense le meilleur film qui m'ait été donné de voir cette année.

Je la regarde. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui avoir une conversation intéressante.

- continuez.

- mmmh, donc oui, pour moi, il a fait un transfert. Reportant sa colère et la muant en « amour inconditionnel » pour Anna. Il l'aime à en mourir. Elle est belle, elle est jeune et sa blondeur, lui rappelle celle de l'image qu'il se fait des anges. Il est surpris au départ qu'elle puisse simplement le voir.

- mmmh.

- il ferait tout pour elle. Et il le prouve. En tuant son ex, il tue le passé de celle qu'il aime, il pense ainsi, pouvoir la contrôler, mais rien y fait, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux de tous les hommes qui rôdent autour d'elle.

- et ?

- il me fait penser à Othello.

- ah.

- oui, à ceci près qu'il est son propre Iago, et qu'il voyait des Cassio, dans tous les hommes qui parlaient à sa Desdémone. Il en vient à la tuer.

- il ne l'étrangle pas.

- non, il l'empoisonne, et ça, c'était la première idée d'Othello.

- oui, mais il ne se suicide pas.

- OH MAIS SI, quand il sort de la maison, il tient une arme dans sa main, tendue devant lui, les policiers lui demande de la poser, mais il la dresse devant lui et il se fait tuer.

Je la regarde.

- pourquoi est-ce cet énergumène qui est venu, alors que je vois bien que vous, vous avez vu le film.

- je ne suis que son assistante.

Je la dévisage. Elle grimace et mes yeux se posent sur sa main qui a triplée de volume.

- je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous me suivrez.

Elle rougit.

- une impulsion. J'aurais dû m'abstenir.

Elle lève sa main, pour joindre le geste à la parole, mais elle la repose.

- fichtre, que ça fait mal.

- encore désolé, voulez-vous de la glace, ou que j'appelle la réception, mon manager ne devrait pas tarder.

- non, ça va aller.

- que puis-je faire, pour me faire pardonner.

- m'accorder une interview.

Je souris, je suis le roi des questions bêtes. Je baisse la tête, cachant le sourire qu'elle a fait naitre sur mes lèvres.

- ok, mais avant tout, il serait plus poli que vous vous présentiez. Vous savez qui je suis, mais je ne sais rien de vous.

Elle rougit violement. Baissant les yeux.

- oui, oh pardon, mais avec tout ça . . .

Elle bouge une nouvelle fois sa main et pousse un petit cri de douleur. Elle se tient le poignet avec sa main valide et lâche, en serrant les dents.

- merde. Pfiou, ça fait un mal de chien.

Elle prend une bouffée d'air et reprend la parole.

- Isabella Swan, mais appelez-moi Bella.

- Bella !

Je me retourne vers la porte, où se tient mon garde du corps. Jacob regarde mon «invitée » avec surprise.

- Jake ?

- oui! Je ne savais pas si tu me reconnaitrais.

- mais tu es devenue un géant.

- hey, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais 16 ans et toi 17.

- Forks.

- Oui, Forks.

Ils se mettent à rire. Je me sens exclu tout d'un coup et jaloux de leur complicité. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne revienne pas si tôt.

- Jake ?

Il se tourne vers moi.

- Pardon Edward, enfin, monsieur Cullen.

- arrête ça, ça fait 1 an qu'on vit ensemble ou presque, je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas de « monsieur » entre nous.

- ok.

- Bella est une amie à toi.

- plus que ça, c'est mon premier chagrin d'amour.

Je le regarde. Elle lui tire la langue.

- idiot.

- mais quoi, c'est vrai.

- menteur, tu étais un tombeur et tu dois l'être encore plus aujourd'hui.

Elle le détaille.

- tu es beau comme un camion.

Elle s'approche de lui et lui pince le biceps, au travers de sa manche.

- c'est des vrais, ou tu as fait de la gonflette.

- tout naturel, et le fruit d'un dur labeur.

- mmmh.

Ils se regardent. Tout sourire.

- et Charlie.

- toujours en poste à Forks, et ton père.

- toujours à la Push, toujours en fauteuil.

Je tousse, essayant de les ramener dans le présent. Ils se tournent vers moi. Je les dérange peut-être.

- oh pardon mec, mais cette nana était ma meilleure amie quand j'étais au collège, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque 10 ans.

- pardon, monsieur Cullen.

- non pas de problème, Jake, tu veux bien demander un nécessaire de premiers secours, ton amie s'est blessée. Enfin pour être juste, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez, d'un peu trop près.

Il regarde son ami et lui prend délicatement la main dans les siennes.

- toujours aussi maladroite Belli bell's.

- on ne se refait pas.

Ils se mettent à rire. Jake lui embrasse le dos de la main, et sors de la pièce. Nous sommes à nouveau seuls. Je la regarde. Elle se tient debout, près de la porte. Une tension s'est mise entre nous. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre, il est 20h30.

- vous avez diné ?

- non !

- accepteriez-vous de manger avec mon équipe et moi-même. Comme ça vous aurez une interview de toute l'équipe.

Elle regarde ses chaussures.

- je couperais votre steak !

Elle lève la tête, surprise, et éclate de rire.

- je ne peux pas refuser alors.

- non, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Elle plonge ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes. J'éclate de rire, devant son expression faussement outrée.

- alors je préviens tout le monde que nous avons une invitée de choix.


	2. Chapter 2

2

_Bella_

Je n'y crois pas, je suis en train de manger avec toute l'équipe du film qui fait fureur, « Crazy Night ». Je suis assise entre le beau, le grand, le fort Edward Cullen, qui a été élu l'homme le plus sexy de l'année et de l'autre, mon ami Jacob, grand brun d'origine Amérindienne, tout en muscle et qui ne se sépare jamais de son merveilleux sourire solaire.

- Bella, racontez-nous comment vous avez rencontré notre cher Jacob.

- Leah !

Je regarde la jeune femme qui m'a posé cette question. Elle est face à Jake et depuis le début du repas, elle lui fait du pied, de manière très, mais alors très peu discrète.

- nous avons grandi ensemble.

- oh.

- nous venons du même patelin paumé, près de Seattle.

Mon ami repousse pour la énième fois les avances de « Leah » et continu pour moi.

- je suis originaire de la Push, je suis de la tribu des Quileute. Le père de Bella est le meilleur ami de mon paternel.

- ouep, il m'a appris à conduire.

- elle m'a appris à cuisiner.

- il m'a appris à nager.

- j'ai appris le bouche à bouche grâce à elle, s'esclaffe mon pseudo ami.

- te moque pas, j'avais bu la tasse et il y avait du courant.

- ouais, c'est ça.

Je lui tape l'épaule de ma main valide. Il rit.

- racontes-nous, Jacob, lui demande une petite brune avec les cheveux en pétard.

- Alice !

Jasper Withlock, le manager d'Edward embrasse la petite brune sur la joue. Elle rougit et le regarde avec intensité. Un beau petit couple, ces deux-là.

- oui, racontes-nous, lui demande Edward, passablement éméché par les bières qu'il absorbe les unes derrières les autres.

Je le regarde, alors que Jacob commence à raconter mes malheurs.

- elle voulait toujours montrer qu'elle pouvait tout faire comme nous. Depuis gamins, les garçons de la Push se jettent du haut des falaises, directement dans l'océan Pacifique.

- impressionnant, le coupe Leah.

- ouais, dit-il mal à l'aise, euh, donc, elle nous rejoint une après-midi, et avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter . . .

- tu oublies la moitié de l'histoire Jake, lui dis-je, le coupant dans son récit.

J'ai les yeux toujours fixés sur Edward, qui me regarde lui aussi. J'ai du mal à détourner les yeux, amis je me fais violence et me tourne vers le reste de l'assemblée.

- Jake avait fait le pari avec Quil, son meilleur ami, que la pauvre blanche, que je suis, n'aurait pas le courage de sauter.

- oui, et j'avais tort.

- tu m'étonnes, dis-je, cynique.

- je lui ai proposé de sauter de la partie la plus basse.

- j'ai fait ma fière et je suis montée tout en haut.

- et avant que je n'aie le temps de la rejoindre, elle avait sauté.

- la chute a été, pfiou, un pur délice, mais ma réception a été, dirons-nous, laborieuse.

- c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, j'ai dû la sortir de l'eau, elle coulait à pique.

- j'ai dû me cogner la tête.

- ouais, ça explique tes propos délirant sur la femme aux cheveux rouge.

Je lui donne une méchante tape dans l'épaule, qui lui fait encore moins d'effets que la piqure d'un moustique.

- tu n'pouvais pas garder ça pour toi, faux frère.

- non, non, me coupe la petite brune. Continues, continues . . .

Je sens que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je le prends et regarde de qui vient l'appel.

- merde, soupirai-je.

- ça va Isabella.

Edward est penché vers moi, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il est saoul, il a l'œil brillant, si une photo de lui, dans cet état, circulait, les sous titres annonceraient qu'il noie son chagrin dans l'alcool. Ce ne serait pas faux, mais il ne mériterait pas un tel affront, c'est lui qui a été trahis.

- oui, ça va, le boulot. Il faut que je réponde.

- oh.

Je me tourne vers l'assemblée et les préviens tous.

- vous m'excuserez, mais je dois répondre.

- pas de problème, me dit Jasper.

- oui, vas-y, Jake finira son histoire quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta Edward, pas vrai Jacob ?

- Yes Sir.

J'appuie mon épaule contre mon ami, et passe les jambes par-dessus le petit bang que je partage avec lui et Edward. Je fais attention à ne pas toucher celui-ci.

- je me dépêche.

- on t'attend, me dit Alice.

Je lui souris, elle a l'air vraiment sympa comme fille, elle est à l'opposer du personnage qu'elle joue dans le film.

Je marche vers la porte de l'entrepôt. La seule sortie du plateau de tournage où nous nous sommes réfugiés pour être sûr de manger tranquillement.

Je recompose le numéro de mon supérieur. Il décroche immédiatement.

- putain, de merde Bella, t'es où.

- je mange avec des amis.

- tu te fous de moi, et l'article, tu crois que je vais le rendre quand ? Dans un mois ? La maquette du prochain numéro a déjà été présentée, il ne manque plus que mon article.

- et bien qu'attends-tu pour le donner.

- parles moi sur un autre ton, tu sais que ce boulot, si tu le gardes c'est simplement parce que j'ai réussi à convaincre le patron que tu n'étais pas une débile finie, c'est grâce à moi que tu as de quoi te payer un resto, alors tu te démerdes, je veux l'article pour hier.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je fais le nègre pour lui. Je me tape tout le boulot et lui en récolte les lauriers. Ça ne me dérange pas, je n'aime pas être sur le devant de la scène, mais là, il commence sérieusement à me chauffer.

- démerdes toi.

- QUOI ?

Il a hurlé, j'ai dû éloigner le combiné de mon oreille.

- écoutes, du con, tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu m'écoutes.

- fais attention Bella, je peux devenir méchant.

- ta gueule, tu es plus bête que méchant Newton, on le sait tous les deux, mais là, tu me gonfles. J'en ai marre de ton comportement, j'en ai marre de ton manque de reconnaissance et j'en ai marre que tu me fasses des avances chaque fois que ta femme, Jessica, a le dos tourné.

Je reprends mon souffle, satisfaite, au moins une bonne chose de faite.

- B . . .

- la ferme, je parle, tu m'écoutes et tu te tais.

Un silence au bout de la ligne, me renseigne sur l'état de fureur de mon « auditoire ».

- Mike, ce que tu fais pendant tes interviews, c'est de la merde, tu manques de respect à la personne qui te reçoit, tu manques de respect à notre Boss et à l'ensemble des pros de notre secteur. Mike, vas te faire foutre, toi et ton article. Tu es tout seul sur le coup, débrouilles toi.

- c'est bon, t'as fini Swan ?

- oui, et ne m'attends pas demain, ni un autre jour, je démissionne.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. J'ai raccroché. Je me suis mise dans la merde. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à trouver un nouveau poste.

- putain !

- ca va Bella.

Je sursaute et me retourne. Edward est juste derrière moi.

- tu mettais du temps à revenir, je m'inquiétais . . . avec ta main.

Je regarde mon membre endolori, s'il n'y avait que la main.

- tu n'as pas l'air bien, des problèmes avec l'autre couillon de tout à l'heure ?

- non, non, enfin, plus maintenant.

- comment ça ?

- j'ai démissionné.

- pas cool.

- non, pas cool, j'ai mis des mois à obtenir un poste et j'ai été assigné à l'équipe de ce connard prétentieux et un peu trop sûr de lui.

- c'est exactement l'opinion que je m'étais faite de lui.

Je ris, il me regarde. Il a l'air différent de tout à l'heure, quand nous étions dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

- ça va aller, me demande-t-il.

- OUI, j'ai plus qu'à remettre mes gants et repartir au combat.

- fan de Boxe ?

- j'aime bien.

- ton film préféré.

- jusqu'à, il y a pas longtemps, je t'aurais dit Rocky, mais depuis peu, « Figther ».

- oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi, tu sais que c'est une histoire vraie.

- mmmh. Mark Wahlberg y est formidable et Christian Bale tellement crédible dans le rôle du boxeur déchu, qui est tombé dans la drogue. J'ai vraiment aimé.

Il me regarde avec intérêt. Il est troublé et . . . troublant.

- tu es une femme surprenante.

- euh, ben, euh, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment et te dire merci.

Il rit.

- c'est vraiment un plaisir de parler avec toi. Tu me surprends, il y a peu de gens qui arrivent encore à me surprendre. En tout cas pas dans le bon sens.

- eh bien tu as de la chance, moi je suis, tous les jours, surprise par la nature humaine. Mais je suis naïve d'après mes amis.

Il s'avance vers moi et me tend la main. Je lève un sourcil.

- ça ira, merci.

Il rit, encore.

- je crois que je sais ce que j'apprécie chez toi !

- ah oui et quoi ?

Je suis sur la défensive, je le sais, mais je m'attends à me prendre une réflexion que mon orgueil aura du mal à accepter.

- tu es franche.

Je le regarde, il se fout de moi ? Je prends ma voix à la Arnold et Willie, voulant que notre conversation garde un ton léger et je lui demande.

- tu te moques de moi ?

- non ! Rit-il. Tu me fais rire, tu ne te prends pas la tête et tu ne te gêne pas pour me faire remarquer que je me montre grossier. C'est rafraichissant.

- qu'est-ce que tu me raconte là ?

Je me moque de lui à présent, continuant dans mon imitation très mauvaise d'Arnold.

- Bella !

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je ne réagis pas, trop surprise pour dire quoique ce soit. Il prend ça pour une acceptation, et repose ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur ma peau, mais plus près de la commissure de mes lèvres.

- j'ai dit naïve Edward, pas idiote.

Il s'écarte doucement de moi, son regard brulant posé sur ma bouche. Son souffle est saccadé, moi je ne respire plus, je n'attends qu'une chose, et en même temps, je la redoute.

Il s'éloigne tout d'un coup de moi en secouant la tête. Il est gêné, et me le dit.

- désolé Bella, je . . . enfin depuis Tanya, je n'ai pas . . .

- pas de soucis, on rejoint les autres.

- non, enfin, vas-y, moi je vais marcher un peu, j'ai trop bu.

- ok, à tout à l'heure.

- oui, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigne de moi, les mains dans les poches. Je suis triste de le voir s'éloigner, j'ai un pincement au cœur, mais je me raisonne.

« Bella, tu aurais aimé qu'il y ait plus entre vous, mais lui, il cherche un coup d'un soir, et tu es trop fleur bleue, la preuve, tu n'as qu'une envie ma pauvre fille, c'est de le suivre »

Je détourne les yeux, revenant dans la réalité. J'ai plus simple à penser, ou plus dur. Je suis sans emploi. Je retourne à la table de mes compagnons du soir et me rassois à ma place.

- hey Bell's, tu faisais quoi.

- je démissionnais.

- oh !

- ouais Jake, tu vois, Newton est un con fini, et j'en ai marre de faire le boulot à sa place.

Mon ami me serre contre lui.

- ça va aller ma grande, à cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible.

- Bella ?

Je me tourne vers celle qui me parle.

- oui Alice ?

- j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, pour faire le relais entre moi et la presse. Jazz est très occuper avec Edward, et je me retrouve souvent seule durant mes interviews.

Son compagnon lui prend la main et lui embrasse la paume. Elle continue.

- Depuis que j'ai fait ces photos . . . je suis harcelée et je pense que la présence d'une personne, qui m'accompagnerait en permanence, pourrait refroidir les ardeurs de certains de mes admirateurs.

- je ne suis pas garde du corps.

Elle glousse.

- oui, je me doute. Bella, j'ai simplement besoin de quelqu'un de confiance.

- je ne sais pas, tu sais, j'ai une formation Press, avec une spécialisation pour le 7ème art.

- c'est parfait, tu sors de quelle école ?

- j'ai une licence en histoire de l'art, je suis agrégé de sciences appliquées de l'AI de Seattle.

- tu as fait l'Art Institute de Seattle.

- oui, j'y ai appris l'art de la photo.

- mais c'est merveilleux, par contre je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce que tu faisais avec cette larve de Newton.

- j'y ai également obtenu un diplôme en média et communication.

- mais pourquoi ne travaille tu pas comme attachée de presse ou responsable en image, c'est plus dans tes cordes.

- oui.

Elle pose ses deux mains à plat sur la table et déclare.

- Isabella, je t'embauche, tu seras responsable de mon image et de ma promotion, tu vas t'occuper de ma carrière.

- euh, oui, euh, tu n'as pas déjà un manager ? Rosalie Hale ?

- non, elle s'occupe de ma garde-robe et des accessoires qui vont avec, c'est mon habilleuse, mon manager conseil en look, dirai-je.

- mais ce n'est pas elle, qui t'a décrochée un contrat avec un grand groupe cosmétique.

- oui et non. Emmett, son petit ami, est directeur commercial chez eux et avait besoin de quelqu'un de connu, pour lancer un nouveau produit. Rose lui a parlé de moi, j'ai accepté, lui aussi.

- je pensais qu'elle gérait cette partie de . . . ton travail.

- du tout, je le fais au coup de cœur.

- tu attendrais quoi de moi.

- que tu t'assures que mon image ne serve pas une mauvaise cause, ou ne soit détourner.

- comme les fameuses photos.

Elle rougit violement.

- exactement.

- et tu veux que je commence quand ?

- tu acceptes ?

- ai-je vraiment le choix et puis, je verrai plus souvent mon petit loup.

- Bella !

Jake me jette un regard de tueur. Je lève les épaules, comme si je ne comprenais pas. Mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas que je lui donne ce surnom, c'est celui que ses parents lui donnaient enfant.

- alors marché conclu, je vois avec mon avocat pour qu'il établisse un contrat en bonne et due forme. Tu es libre demain ?

- je pense devoir régler quelques points . . . de flottements avec le journal qui m'employait, mais ça ne prendra pas toute la journée.

Je fouille dans mon sac et en sors ma carte de visite. Je barre l'entête de mon ancien job et lui tends le bout de Bristol.

- tiens, pour me joindre. envoie moi un message que j'enregistre ton numéro.

- ok, la prochaine fois que nous nous voyons, c'est pour parler des termes du contrat. d'accord ?

- ok !

Je me lève, prend la hanse de mon sac et la passe par-dessus ma tête.

- eh bien je vous remercie pour le repas, mais je suis fatiguée, je vais y aller.

- tu veux que je te raccompagne, me propose mon ami.

- non, je vais prendre un taxi.

- à demain Bella, me dit Alice.

- oui, à demain patronne.

Elle rit. Je salue le reste du groupe et commence à m'éloigner. Je me retourne, et me tape le sommet du crâne, du bout des doigts. je fais demi tour.

- vous pourriez remercier Edward, pour son invitation, grâce à lui, même indirectement, j'ai un nouveau job.

- pas de problème, me répond Jasper. Je lui passe ton message.

- merci, bonsoir.

- bonsoir Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, simplement merci. Alors, oui, euh, tout d'abord . . . merci pour les « favorite story » et euh aussi merci pour les « reviews », les « story alert », etc, . . . bonne lecture

3

_**Edward**_

Je l'ai vu partir. Je n'ai pas essayé de la retenir. Je repense à son parfum, à la douceur de sa peau sous mes lèvres et à l'érection que j'avais eu à son contact. Même cette garce de Tanya n'avait pas eu autant d'effet sur moi que cette fille.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, gardant ma clope au bec. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Elle a attendu quelques minutes sur le trottoir et je n'ai eu qu'une envie, la rejoindre et l'enlacer. J'aurais donné beaucoup, pour simplement sentir une nouvelle fois son odeur. Parfum fruité, doux et sensuel. Enivrant.

Je jette mon mégot au sol et retourne à l'intérieur.

- eh, Eddie, tu as raté notre amie Bella, elle est partie, me dit Jazz.

- m'appelle pas comme ça.

- OK, tu es de mauvaise humeur à cause de l'autre sale type.

- il y a de ça.

Il marche à côté de moi. J'aime vraiment bien ce type. Il ne parle pas de trop, et sait garder le silence, quand j'en ai besoin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence profond, il prend la parole.

- c'est à cause de Tanya.

- han, han.

- je ne vais pas te dire que tout va aller mieux demain, mais elle ne mérite pas que tu te prennes la tête.

- tu as raison, mais c'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il me regarde, une nouvelle fois, et me sors, la chose la plus absurde qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

- parfois, je regrette de t'avoir dit ce que j'ai vu.

- déconnes pas, mec, t'es le seul à avoir osé me dire qu'elle me trompait avec Eléazar.

- je ne pouvais pas, je n'aurais pas été un . . . ami, si je l'avais gardé pour moi.

- je ne t'en veux pas, je te dois beaucoup, mais tout ce tapage autour de cette histoire et ma sur-médiatisation me pèse parfois.

- il faut que tu tournes la page, elle, elle l'a fait.

- je sais, mais je l'aimais et parfois, je me dis que si elle revenait, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

Il arrête de marcher et me fait face.

- Ed', tourne la page et avance.

Je serre les lèvres, j'n'ai rien à dire.

- Ed', ne déconnes pas. Tu souffrirais plus de l'avoir près de toi.

- tu vois là, tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûr de te croire, ou en tout cas je n'ai pas la force, le courage, ou simplement envie de voir les choses comme ça ? Mais bon. Je sais que je ne suis pas objectif, et l'alcool me rend nostalgique.

- allé, viens, je te ramène chez toi.

- ouais, une nuit de plus à chialer dans mon coin, t'as s'en doute raison, c'est tout à fait ce qui me manquait.

- n'sois pas si cynique, j'y suis pour beaucoup, si j'avais fermé ma grande gueule . . .

- je serais avec une salope et tout le monde le serait sauf moi. Tu as raison, t'es un gros con.

Je le regarde. Il est vraiment triste ce con. Je lui passe un bras autour des épaules et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

- allé viens mon pote, on va chercher ta femme et on se rentre.

Il pose une de ses mains sur mes épaules et on avance. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ce mec. Vraiment pas.

_**Bella**_

Je n'y crois pas, cette fille est un bourreau de travail. Je marche dans les rues bondées de la Big Apple, depuis des heures. Ou alors ma patronne est simplement une esclavagiste.

Je suis à la recherche d'une boutique, celle d'un jeune styliste. Alice doit faire la promo de son dernier film avec sur le dos, une de ses créations.

Je défie quiconque de réussir à satisfaire cette nana. Si elle n'était pas aussi sympas, une amie ou presque, d'après elle, je crois que je l'aurais frappé. Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, j'en suis sûre.

J'arrive enfin à destination. Une grande porte dorée, une plaque au nom du créateur. Je sonne.

- oui.

- je suis l'assistante de mademoiselle Brandon.

- d'accord, je vous ouvre.

Je me glisse à l'intérieur. Je tombe directement dans une petite cour intérieure, des fleurs, des arbustes. Un coin magique quand on sait qu'on est en plein New York. Je me retrouve dans un hall, grande baie vitrée, tout y est clair. Superbe. Je vais au comptoir ou une blonde siliconée et refaite du visage me regarde avec une expression sans . . . sans expression. Vive le Botox. Mais je ne l'a juge pas. Non.

- bonjour je suis l'assistante de mademoiselle Brandon.

- votre nom ?

- Bella Swan.

- et vous dites que vous venez voir qui.

- Stefan

- oh, il est très bien monsieur Stefan.

Elle se lève de derrière son bureau et alors que je crois qu'elle va me montrer la direction à prendre, eh ben non.

- vous voyez ma robe,

- han, han.

- eh ben c'est lui, qui me l'a offerte, une pure merveille. Elle est unique, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, comme moi !

- je confirme, vous voulez bien me dire où se trouve son atelier s'il vous plait.

- oui, oui, oui, pardon, mais je ne vois pas grand monde, alors quand vous m'avez demandé . . . pardon, je m'égare.

- pas de problème.

- alors vous prenez l'ascenseur, 32ème étage. Dès que vous sortez, vous prenez la seconde porte à droite. A droite, pas à gauche.

- ok

Je lui tourne le dos. J'appuie sur le bouton qui appelle l'ascenseur. Je rentre à l'intérieur et je commence à Psychoter.

- pas de stress, Bella, tu vas bientôt sortir de la petite boite qui monte, qui monte, qui monte.

« Ding »

Enfin. Je sors et je fais tout comme la dame elle m'a dit. Je suis encore sous le coup du stress de la « méchante boite qui monte ». Et je frappe à la porte de gauche. Logique, j'avais eu une journée de merde.

Je tombe nez à nez avec des ennuis sur pattes.

- Bella ?

- oh, euh, merde, euh, c'était à droite, à droite. Putain.

- Bella ! Il y a un problème ?

- oui ! Euh, non ! Non ? Non !

- tant mieux, entre, tu veux boire quelque chose.

- oui, mais non, j'ai une course pour Al' et . . . merde je suis désolée, je devais tourner à droite, et comme une cruche, j'ai tourné à gauche, vraiment désolée.

- pas de problème.

- si, si, tu vas me prendre pour une folle, encore un truc que Jake va pouvoir me rappeler.

- je ne lui dirais rien.

- oui, oh, euh, ben, merci.

- tu as l'aire différente de d'habitude, presque stressée.

- oui, c'est la boite qui monte.

- pardon ?

- oui, je suis un peu claustro et je hais les ascenseurs mais je me voyais mal monter les 32 étages, surtout pas les redescendre.

- je te propose quelque chose.

- oui.

- on reprend du début.

Il me pousse à l'extérieur, je le regarde me fermer la porte au nez. Il la ré-ouvre immédiatement.

- bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?

- euh bien, merci, euh pardon.

Je me racle la gorge et je reprends.

- bonjour Edward, je suis désolée, je me suis trompée de porte, je vais chez Stefan, le jeune créateur.

- oh, ok, tu veux prendre un verre.

- oui, pourquoi pas, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le temps.

- allé.

- bon, d'accord, parce que je meurs de soif.

- eh bien voilà.

Je rougis violement. Eh bien voilà, je suis seule chez lui. Il est gentil, jamais grossier et me traite mieux que ma patronne, mais voilà, je rougis comme une étudiante depuis ce soir-là. Depuis que je l'ai surpris dehors, en train de fumer. Il me croyait hors de portée de voix, il pensait peut – être que je ne l'entendais pas. Mais je sais qu'il est malheureux à cause de cette Tanya. Et moi, avec mon désert affectif, et ne faisant plus attention à ce que raconte sur lui les journaux à scandales et autres feuilles de choux . . . eh bien moi, je suis sous le charme d'un homme qui en dehors d'être poli ne tente rien, ça fait du bien.

Il me regarde depuis quelques minutes, j'ai vu ses lèvres bouger, mais l'information ne monte pas jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je reviens à moi quand je le vois sourire franchement et prononcer mon prénom.

- Bella, Bella, tu rentres, ou tu restes sur le palier pour boire ce verre ?

- hein, oh, euh, oui, oui, non, mmmh, pardon, je réfléchissais . . . à ce que, enfin Alice ! Donc tu me disais quoi.

- je me moquais de toi, à savoir si tu voulais rentrer pour boire ce verre, ou si tu préférais le boire sur le pas de ma porte ?

- oui, je rentre, merci.

Je le suis à l'intérieur. Son appartement est grandiose, aussi beau que son propriétaire. Tout y est à la pointe de la mode, et de la technologie, griffe de styliste et tutti quanti. Mais aucune âme. Ce n'est pas lui qui a dû faire la déco. Je ne sais même pas s'il a simplement choisi l'un des tableaux qui est accroché au mur. Rien ne me le rappelle, jusqu'à ce que je vois le piano à queue au milieu de son salon.

- comme il est beau.

Il lève la tête du comptoir derrière lequel il se tient et où il me remplit un verre de thé glacé. Il lève un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur ce dont je parle et suit mon regard.

- c'est le premier cadeau que mes parents m'ont fait, quand ils ont su que je voulais apprendre la musique.

Je m'approche de l'instrument, faisant glisser mes doigts sur le vernis parfait.

- il est magnifique, vraiment.

- il est aussi beau, qu'il est vieux.

- on ne dirait pas qu'il est neuf, c'est vrai mais il ne doit pas avoir plus de 10 ou 15.

- tu as tout faux.

Je le regarde. Il est souriant. Détendu et souriant. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu comme ça, jamais depuis que je le connais. Le premier souvenir que j'ai de lui, est celui, d'un homme en colère et au bout du rouleau, mais ça, c'était il y a un mois, depuis . . . je dirais qu'il est plus calme, plus reposé.

- ah oui, et quel âge, a-t-il ?

- près d'un quart de siècle.

- non !

- si, tu veux en jouer.

Il approche, deux verres à la main.

- non, tu es fou, je ne sais pas aligner deux notes sur cet instrument de torture.

Je ris en m'imaginant en jouer.

- non, j'aime le son du piano, j'aime Mozart et Chopin, et Debussy, oui, le piano est un art, mais je n'ai pas le don d'en jouer.

- je suis sûre que tu dis ça, mais que tu joues mieux que ce que tu veux bien le dire.

Je prends le verre qu'il me tend.

- non, je ne suis pas modeste, si c'est ce que tu sous entends. Je suis très mauvaise, mais toi Edward, qu'aime tu jouer, comme air, sur cet objet magique.

- tu me parle de Debussy, j'aime Clair de Lune. Mais j'aime aussi le Jazz, ou la variété. Je ne suis pas fermé de ce point de vue-là.

- j'aime beaucoup Clair de Lune.

Je bois une gorgée du jus de fruit qu'il m'a servi.

- veux-tu que je te joue un morceau Bella.

- oh, non, enfin, oui, j'adorerai mais là, vois-tu, si je ne vais pas chercher la tenue d'Alice, elle va me . . . je n'ose même pas te dire ce qu'elle va me faire, cette fille est une terreur.

- je sais, dit-il en riant.

- une prochaine fois.

- tu me donnes un rencard ?

Je rougis violemment. Lui à le sourire, il se moque. Autant lui rendre la monnaie.

- oui Edward, pourquoi pas !

C'est son tour de garder le silence et de rougir.

- je te propose de me laisser récupérer la tenue de ma despotique patronne, et d'improviser.

- hum.

Il se racle la gorge. Il n'est peut-être pas prêt à sortir avec une autre femme.

- une sortie entre copain Edward. Rien de plus.

Il me sourit, se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il est bizarre. Je vais me prendre un vent, je le sens.

- Bella, il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal, mais, ça ne va pas être possible.

- oh.

Je me sens mal tout d'un coup, je pose mon verre sur la console, près de moi. Je ramasse mon sac, que j'avais laissé glisser au sol. Au moins j'aurais tenté ma chance.

- pas de problème, Edward, je comprends. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Je me retourne vers la porte, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je suis qu'une conne. Quand j'y pense. J'ai eu la bêtise de croire . . . une pauvre fille, voilà ce que je suis.

- merci pour le verre, dis-je difficilement.

Mais je n'atteints jamais la porte. Il me plaque contre son torse, emprisonnant ma taille dans ses bras. Mes sacs et tout ce que je tenais en main, tombent lourdement au sol. Je pleure. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue ou simplement la déception.

- Bella !

Il a soupiré. Un simple murmure. Mais voilà, il a suffi de ce simple mot, de ses bras autour de moi pour que je fonde en larmes.

- Bella ! Tu n'as pas compris.

Il me fait tourner sur moi-même, pour que je me retrouve face à lui. J'ai la tête baissé, je dois ressembler à un hamster, mes yeux ont dû doubler de volume.

- je . . .

Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je n'arrive pas à penser, je n'arrive plus à rien.

- Bella, je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons amis.

- ok.

J'ai toujours les yeux baissés. Au moins, il est franc, je n'ai rien à attendre. Heureusement que la promo du film qu'il a fait avec Alice, arrive à terme. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le voir tous les jours, en sachant la veste que je viens de me prendre.

- Bella ?

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre. Je lève les yeux ver lui, après tout, autant l'affronter maintenant.

- Bella, je ne veux pas être ton ami.

- j'ai compris, ne sois pas si . . .

- chut Bella, je ne veux pas être ton ami, je veux être plus.

Je le regarde. Je n'ai pas tout compris là. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je n'y crois pas.

- Bella, réponds moi.

- Je . . . Je ne sais pas.

- oh.

C'est son tour d'être mal à l'aise. Je continus sur ma lancée, autant mettre les points sur les « i ».

- je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir Edward Cullen, monsieur super sexy. Je veux plus.

Il rit. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il est si proche que je sens le souffle chaud de l'air qui sort de sa bouche.

- moi non plus mademoiselle Swan, moi non plus.

Et contre toute attente, il m'embrasse. Je n'attends pas longtemps pour lui rendre la pareille. Un rêve de midinette. Je suis en train d'embrasser le super canon de l'année « mister Body ». Incroyable.


	4. Chapter 4

4

_**Alice **_

Je regarde par la fenêtre, il y a maintenant 15 minutes que j'attends Bella. Je suis stressée par ma soirée, mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être en retard. Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro de mon chéri.

- hey, ma belle, comment te sens-tu ?

- je suis stressée, à un pont, je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à rester en place.

- tu es où ?

- chez moi.

- tu te moques ?

- même pas, Bella n'est pas là.

- tu es prête.

- oui, elle devait venir me chercher, pour m'accompagner à la cérémonie.

- écoute bébé, je te propose de t'envoyer Jake, il devait prendre Edward, mais il ne répond pas.

- oh, c'est deux-là, depuis qu'ils se sont découvert des points en commun, pfiou.

- tu es mignonne. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui en es l'investigatrice.

- j'avais toujours refusé de porter les tenues de Stefan, trop . . . « pouf ».

- alors pourquoi avoir accepté.

- mais pour eux. Ils ne se voyaient pas comme un couple potentiel et euh . . . Jazz, ils sont mignons ses deux-là.

- je sais mon amour, je sais. Bella est tout ce qu'il manquait à Edward.

_**Bella**_

Je suis à la bourre, fait chier. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Edward, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de l'accompagner, je n'aurais jamais dû venir chez lui.

Je suis dans la mémerde, Al' va me tuer, et même si elle ne me tue pas, je vais être tellement en retard que je ne verrais rien de la soirée.

Je prends la traine de ma robe de soirée et la ramène sur mon bras. Je hais mon petit ami qui m'a fait du chantage, pour que je porte cette « Maaaaaaa-gnifique » mais importable robe.

Je me regarde dans le miroir de l'entrée. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Encolure bateau, découvrant très largement mes épaules, seul un fin morceau de soie couvre mes bras. L'étoffe court de ma poitrine jusqu'au sol, dans un magnifique drapé empire.

- tu es jolie ce soir Swan.

Je tourne devant la glace. La couleur du tissu est d'un bleu nuit profond. Superbe, c'est vrai, ma tenue est splendide et c'est un cadeau de mon chéri. J'ai complété ma tenue, avec des pendants d'oreilles en strass et un pendentif maintenu sur ma gorge par un fil incolore.

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'admirer. Je prends ma pochette. Il faut que j'arrive à bon port, coûte que coûte. Je sors de chez moi. Les rues sont bondées, aucunes chances d'avoir un taxi, ni que ce même taxi avance d'un mètre. C'est la soirée de lancement « officiel » de la promo de « Crazy Night ».

Il y a maintenant près de 3 mois que je bosse pour Al' et moins de deux que je sors avec Edward. A cette pensée, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est sauter partout, en criant : je sors avec le beau Edward, je sors avec le beau Edward, je sors avec le beau Edward . . . oui bon, je sais, je pète un plomb, mais, je sors avec le beau Edward, je sors avec le beau Edward, je sors avec le beau Edward, la, lalalalalala, lalala, lalalalalala, lalala.

Je marche vers le centre-ville, ne faisant pas attention aux regards surpris que me lancent les passants autour de moi. Je souris bêtement, je le sais, mais voilà, je suis heureuse.

Ma pochette se met à vibrer. Mmmh, je vais passer un sale moment, je suis sûre que c'est ma patronne qui m'appelle pour me congédier. Avant même de regarder qui est à l'autre bout du fil, je commence à parler.

- hey ma copine Alice. Tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je viens à pieds, trop de monde sur la route.

- non pas de problème amour mais Alice ne va pas apprécier.

- oh, Edward. Tu me manques.

- je sais mon amour, mais je suis rentré et nous nous verrons ce soir.

- il y a une semaine que je n'ai pas pu glisser ma main dans tes cheveux, tu m'as manqué.

- je sais. Bella, tu sais que je dois encore rester 2 mois sur le tournage.

- je sais, ton métier te mène aux quatre coins du monde.

- ne prends pas cette voix triste.

Je sens une boule de chagrin se coincer dans ma gorge. Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de me perdre dans une relation. J'ai appris aussi qu'il fallait que je construise un mur entre moi et le reste du monde, ou du moins, entre moi et les médias. Je ne sais pas comment fait mon amour pour ne pas « péter » un plomb. Il y a tant d'histoire sur son compte, il est pisté, il ne peut rien faire, sans qu'il n'y ait une photo de lui dans la presse, ou alors une histoire sur une, pseudo relation avec telle ou telle midinette, starlette ou chanteuse du moment. Puis il y a cette histoire. Celle de Tanya. Je sens la colère monter en moi quand je repense à ce que cette fille lui a fait vivre . . .

- ouh, ouh, Bella, tu es toujours avec moi ?

- euh, oui, pardon, je réfléchissais.

- tu te trouves où.

- je suis à deux pâtés d'immeuble du Guggenheim, j'arrive, mais avec ces talons, c'est une vrai torture.

- je veux bien te croire. Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre.

- non, non. Tu es déjà sur place ?

- oui, je voulais éviter la foule.

- bien. Si ça ne te gêne pas, je vais raccrocher, sinon, je risque de tomber, ou de me blesser d'une quelconque façon.

- oui mon ange, je t'attends au second, devant mon œuvre préféré.

- Chagall ?

- oui, j'aime le surréalisme.

- mon préféré est la mariée à l'éventail.

- tu es surprenante Bella, chaque jour, j'apprends à découvrir une nouvelle facette de ta personne.

- est c'est mal.

Il rit.

- oh, non, c'est . . .

Il garde le silence, je le sens ému. Il finit par reprendre la parole.

- je t'aime, dépêche-toi de me rejoindre, pour savoir qu'elle est ma toile préférée.

- oui, je t'aime.

- moi aussi.

Je raccroche. Pur instant de bonheur. J'avance le plus vite que mes escarpins me le permettent. Je dépasse le dernier bâtiment. « Bientôt, la fin de ton calvaire Bella »

Je vois alors le Musée se profiler à l'horizon. C'est un magnifique édifice, qui se trouve à l'angle de la 5ème avenue et de la 89ème rue, celle par laquelle j'arrive. Quand je pense à l'architecte qui a eu l'idée de le dessiner, et de nous en faire profiter, je me sens honteuse. Frank Lloyd Wright est mort avant la fin des travaux et l'ouverture du musée le 21 octobre 1959. Il n'a jamais vu l'œuvre de sa vie, et il ne sait pas le plaisir qu'il a su apporter à tant de monde.

Le musée est célèbre sous le nom de « Guggenheim », mais aussi pour l'ensemble des Newyorkais sous le nom du "le tire-bouchon", à cause de son architecture en spirale, l'un des plus originaux de New York et sa forme ronde, qui contraste au milieu des gratte-ciel rectangulaires. En son centre, un puits de lumière recouvert d'une magnifique verrière, lui apporte la luminosité nécessaire.

Je suis devant l'entrée. La foule est dense. Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de ma patronne. La sonnerie ne se fait pas attendre, que déjà, je l'ai à l'autre bout du fil.

- Alice, tu es où ?

- j'arrive en voiture, Jacob est passé me prendre.

- ah, tant mieux, je n'ai pas réussi à avancer, j'ai dû venir à pied, j'ai remonté une bonne partie de la 89ème. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Bella, j'espérais que tu sois avec moi, je ne te cache pas que je suis sur les nerfs, mais je sais aussi que tu ne m'as jamais fait faux bond, mais je suis en colère quand même.

- Al, je suis navrée.

- je sais Bell', je sais, mais . . . cette soirée est importante, j'ai besoin de toi, Jazz sera avec Edward, j'ai besoin d'une présence amicale.

- tu peux compter sur moi, je suis devant l'entrée, je t'attends.

- merci ma chérie.

Elle garde le silence. Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour qu'elle se ressaisisse. Puis je reprends.

- Edward est déjà à l'intérieur.

- oh, tant mieux, l'autre va sans doute se pavaner dehors.

- mmmh.

- Bell, va le retrouver, il est . . . pas bien en ce moment.

- il ne m'a rien dit, enfin je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

- il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, mais elle est venue le voir.

- QUOI ?

- oui, elle lui a demandé de la pardonner.

- oh.

- il lui a dit . . . qu'il n'avait rien à lui pardonner, qu'il avait tourné la page . . .

- bien.

- . . . mais elle lui a dit qu'elle ne le croyait pas, qu'elle . . . enfin, elle a un orgueil surdimensionné.

- elle lui a pris la tête en somme.

- totalement.

- je vais suivre tes conseils, je vais le voir, je sais qu'il est au second niveau.

- oui, Chagall.

- oui, je dois découvrir qu'elle est son œuvre préférée.

- moi je sais, mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même.

- appelle-moi quand tu arrives, tu restes mon boss.

- on est plus que ça.

- oui, après tout j'ai dû acheter des tampons à 4h du mat' en plein Soho. On doit être plus que des amies.

- à de suite Bella.

Je suis devant l'entrée, à nouveau. Je montre ma carte, un pass' pour mon job, me permettant d'éviter d'attendre dehors, de faire la queue . . . je montre donc mon pass' à l'entrée et je pénètre à l'intérieur.

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici. En tant que visiteurs, on accède au musée par le haut de l'édifice, puis, en suivant la rampe hélicoïdale, on découvre les œuvres et « quelles œuvres ». Une merveille.

Je descends lentement la rampe, reprenant mon souffle. Je me regarde dans le reflet de la coque de mon téléphone. Je suis rouge. Je ne serais jamais assez jolie pour lui. Je marche calmement vers le second. Alors que je le vois, mon cœur s'arrête, il n'est pas seul, elle est avec lui. Il la regarde, inexpressif.

Tanya est face à lui. Je ne le vois pas, il me tourne le dos. Je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de la voir, mais elle sait que je travaille pour Alice. Elle sait aussi que mon amie ne l'aime pas et donc, elle ne fait rien pour être agréable avec moi. Je m'en contre fous. Je m'approche, me retenant de courir pour le défendre contre cette sale conne. Alors que j'arrive à leur hauteur, je l'entends. Elle dit qu'elle ne le croit pas.

- je ne t'aime pas Tanya.

- tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, mais je sais mon amour que j'ai fait l'idiote, je m'en veux, mais tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre histoire.

- Tanya, tu ne m'entends pas, tu refuses de m'entendre, mais je ne t'aime plus et aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas si je t'ai simplement aimé.

- ne sois pas méchant, je sais que j'ai tous les torts.

Elle s'approche de lui et tente de l'embrasser. Il la repousse doucement. Elle le regarde, elle lève la main et lui caresse la joue. Il s'écarte.

- Tanya, arrêtes ça.

- Edward.

Je suis derrière lui, elle me regarde. Elle est sur le point de m'agresser, en colère qu'un homme puisse la repousser.

- Bella, souffle-t-il, en m'apercevant.

Je lui souris et me colle contre son torse. Je ne fais plus attention à la grande blonde qui se tient derrière lui.

- tu m'as manqué mon amour.

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin le tenir contre moi.

- je t'aime ma chérie.

Il penche la tête vers moi, et je sens enfin ses lèvres, délicieuses et sucrées. Je sens sa chaleur. Je sens sa force. Je sens son amour. Je sens sa langue qui coure contre mes dents. J'entrouvre mes mâchoires glissant ma langue dans sa bouche.

Un lent balais se met en place entre nos deux muscles, je suis essoufflée, par mes émotions, par sa présence . . . je suis . . . heureuse, voilà, heureuse de l'avoir enfin près de moi. Je me perds dans le plaisir de sentir ses bras autour de ma taille, dans le plaisir de sentir son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine, contre ma poitrine, en accord avec le rythme du mien.

- je t'aime Edward Cullen.

- moi aussi mademoiselle Swan, moi aussi.

Nous sommes dans un rêve et comme dans tous les rêves, il faut une fin. Je suis ébloui par un flash, puis un autre. Edward se sépare de moi et me colle contre son dos, me cachant à la vue du coupable.

- monsieur Cullen, un sourire s'il vous plait.

Edward est tendu, j'ai mais bras autour de sa taille et le visage enfoui dans sa veste. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas qu'une nouvelle fois il y est des photos de publier, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute, mais je n'ai pas réussi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Maintenant, nous sommes entourés de paparazzis, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. J'ai envie de fuir. Dans mon sac, mon portable vibre. C'est Alice.

- Al', on est coincé au second.

- Bella, je ne te comprends pas, tu dis quoi ?

- des connards de photographes nous entourent.

- ok, vous êtes où ?

- au second.

Je relève la tête et regarde le tableau qui me fait face. Celui qu'Edward admirait.

- Adam et Eve.

- bien, Jazz et Jake vont vous sortir de là.

- merci.

Je retourne Edward vers moi. Il a le visage fermé, il est en colère. Moi pas, je sais quelle est son œuvre préférée.

- Adam et Eve ?

Il baisse les yeux vers moi. Il est surpris et pendant un instant, il ne comprend pas.

- Chagall.

Il est perplexe une seconde de plus, puis me sourit. Il est de retour avec moi. Il me fait un grand sourire. Je le regarde, droit dans les yeux.

- on les emmerde Edward.

- oui.

- tu m'aimes, je t'aime, on n'a rien à attendre d'eux.

Il secoue la tête. Il est d'accord. Je vois Tanya derrière lui. Elle a un sourire mauvais au visage. C'est elle, je suis sûre, qui depuis le début alimente les ragots de ces mange- merde. Elle veut jouer. Elle m'a trouvé. Je la regarde, je lui souris et je lève doucement un doigt vers elle. Demain cette photo fera le tour des kiosques, celle-là et la prochaine.

- Edward.

- oui mon ange.

- tu crois en nous.

Il est troublé. Il s'attend à encore souffrir, je le vois dans ses yeux.

- me fais-tu confiance, lui dis-je.

- oui Bella.

- alors donnons-leur ce qu'ils attendent, ne les laissons plus mener la danse, tu es d'accord.

Nouveau mouvement de tête de sa part.

- je pense que nous allons nous voir plus souvent mon amour.

Il lève un sourcil, surpris. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui dire, je ne lui laisse aucun choix. Je passe ma main dans son cou, me met sur la pointe des pieds, et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les flashs retentissent. Je ferme les yeux. Des milliers de lumières filtrent au travers de mes paupières, comme des lucioles, comme les milliers de papillons dans mon ventre, qui prennent leur envolent quand j'embrasse mon homme.


	5. Cullen Actor Star Chapter 5

Réponse à Ines qui me dit, je site « Salut j'adore ce début d'histoire ! Mais par contre c'est quoi ce genre d'expression : "faire le nègre" je sais pas si tu l'utilises dans ta vie de tous les jours, mais là c'est à la limite de l'irrespect ! »

Dans le monde de l'édition, on dit qu'un auteur à un « nègre », quand il a une personne qui écrit pour lui. C'est un résumé de la fonction et je trouve qu'elle correspond au travail que Bella devait faire pour Newton. Pas de racisme, ou d'irrespect.

Je te propose de faire la recherche sur Wikipédia, en tapant « nègre littéraire », tu auras une meilleure définition.

Je n'oublie pas que vous êtes nombreuses à me suivre et je vous remercie, il y est des moments dans la vie, où tout n'est pas rose. Je sors de l'un d'entre eux, voilà pourquoi, je n'ai pu poster plus souvent, me concentrant sur une seule histoire.

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas (_car c'est très plaisant_) à me donner votre avis.

5

_**Edward**_

Je suis dans la caravane qui me sert de loge. Je suis là et je regarde ma belle.

Depuis que nous avons mis sous la lumière des projecteurs, notre histoire, depuis la soirée au musée, nous vivons ici.

Je contemple ma chérie. Elle travaille sur une conférence que je dois donner. Elle est entourée de papier, de script, de post-it, mais je ne vois rien d'autre que sa tenue. Elle est en culotte et porte une de mes chemises. Je la trouve sexy, mais je ne dis rien. Elle est pire que Jazz, en ce qui concerne le travail et elle me l'a bien dit, pas de sexe, tant qu'elle n'a pas tout prévu. Alors comme un amoureux transit, comme un romantique que je suis, je la regarde et j'attends. Son portable sonne, et elle y répond.

- hey, Jasper, comment vas-tu ?

Elle écoute mon ami avec intérêt.

- je savais que tu allais souffrir.

Elle a un sourire aux lèvres.

- je te l'avais dit que tu y perdais au change.

Elle éclate de rire.

- oui, tu pensais avoir des avantages en nature.

Elle me regarde.

- ok, je suivrais ton conseil.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je la regarde avec inquiétude.

- je suivrais ton conseil.

Son visage se détend, et un sourire réapparait sur son figure.

- non, moi il est gentil. La preuve, je suis en petite culotte et chemise, et il ne me saute pas dessus.

Elle me regarde, elle a un air coquin.

- il n'est pas comme ça.

Je commence à m'impatienter.

- il a l'air de bouder, je sens que je vais avoir droit à une crise, il faut que je te laisse.

Elle pose son menton dans sa main et me regarde.

- oh, avant que tu ne retournes voir ta tortionnaire, je voulais que tu me renseigne, où as-tu rangé tous les comptes rendus des interviews, j'ai besoin de me mettre à jour sur ce point-là.

Elle tape la table du bout des doigts, puis je la vois écrire sur un morceau de papier.

- ok, merci Jazz, et courage, n'oublie pas que tu as le droit de te défendre contre le harcèlement sexuel.

Elle raccroche, riant de ce que lui avait dit mon ancien manager.

- comment va mon cher Jasper.

- oh, bien, mais il n'arrive pas à faire comprendre à Alice qu'il doit travailler et préparer son prochain film et le reste, mais de le voir chaque jour, elle est . . . très demandeuse.

- oui, eh bien moi, c'est pareil.

Elle lève un sourcil.

- tu ne t'occupes plus de moi.

Elle croise les bras.

- et je me pose des questions.

Elle se redresse, et me toise.

- et tu attends quoi, pour passer à l'action, monsieur Cullen.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'avance vers elle et la bascule en arrière. Elle se laisse aller contre le dossier.

- j'aime mieux ça monsieur Cullen.

- mmmh.

- j'ai vraiment cru que vous ne passiez à l'action, seulement dans vos films.

- tu l'auras voulu.

Elle éclate de rire, et je me laisse emporter par ma fougue. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, une autre descend vers son entre jambe. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, je lui caresse les seins, je glisse ma main dans son minuscule slip. Je suis comme un fou. Comme un jeune chiot devant son premier os. Bella me fait l'effet de redevenir ado et de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes pulsions.

- tu as un peu de temps devant toi monsieur l'acteur.

- une bonne heure avant la prochaine prise.

-mmmh.

Je la taquine, je la déshabille, _même si elle est déjà bien découverte_. Je m'occupe de son intimité. Je l'entends soupirer, souffler, crier, susurrer. Je bandais en la voyant, j'ai durci en la touchant, je ne retiens pas ma virilité et après quelques attouchements, je me penche sur elle et me glisse en elle. Elle est douce, chaude et étroite. Elle serre les lèvres, se les mord et moi je la regarde. Il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de voir le plaisir que l'on donne à la femme qu'on aime. Je l'embrasse avec fougue. Alors que je sens la tension de mon corps s'intensifier. Elle ré-ouvre ses yeux, qu'elle avait fermés sous le coup de sa satisfaction. Elle bascule sur le côté et nous tombons au sol, m'arrachant à la chaleur de son corps.

Je grogne de mécontentement. Mais je m'en remets rapidement, elle s'empale sur mon membre, et je soupire. C'est à mon tour de laisser les effluves de son parfum envahirent mon esprit et mon être. Je ferme les yeux et serre les mains autour du pied de la table, contre laquelle nous sommes coincés et le pied du canapé, sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Je laisse ma chérie prendre les rennes et me laisse partir, oubliant le temps, pour un temps.

Alors que je m'apprête à crier mon plaisir . . . un emmerdeur arrive. Un emmerdeur, oui. A cet instant se serait quoi d'autre.

- Edward, reprise dans 10 minutes, plateau 4.

- gggrrr.

- Edward ?

- il a compris.

Un silence, un rire et la jeune assistante du réalisateur s'éloigne. Je vois son ombre se découper sur les persiennes de la fenêtre de notre caravane.

Bella n'a pas baissé le rythme et je sens mon orgasme proche. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, pour lui indiquer qu'elle doit accélérer la cadence. Je la sens se resserrer et puis c'est le feu d'artifice, les étoiles. Bon vous aurez compris, les fourmillements dans tout le corps et les tremblements. L'adrénaline. L'extase. Le pied quoi.

Elle se redresse, m'embrassant tendrement.

- allé, au boulot Cullen.

- hein.

- tu es attendu.

Je la regarde, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- il te reste peu de temps si tu veux prendre ta douche !

Je la suis en riant. Deuxième round. Je suis sûr d'être en retard. C'est John qui va être en colère.

_**Bella**_

Edward est allé sur le plateau. J'ai pu boucler mon agenda, enfin son agenda. Alors que je pense avoir le temps de le rejoindre sur le plateau, le téléphone se met à sonner.

- oui !

- bonjour, Isabella Swan ?

- elle-même, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Léger tressautement dans la voix de mon interlocuteur, alors qu'il reprend la parole.

- je suis Hank Strafford, de l'agence Fabulous People.

- oui, l'agence qui couvre les sorties, congrès, représentations et premières, auxquels participes Edward. Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Strafford ?

- mademoiselle Swan, vous avez pris la suite de Jasper, il y a plusieurs semaines.

- oui !

- nous constatons, comme tout un chacun, que depuis qu'Edward a déclaré avoir une relation avec vous, nous rencontrons une baisse de la vente de ses produits dérivés, une baisse du nombre de visite sur son site officiel et surtout une baisse des demandes de dédicaces.

- que tentez-vous de me faire comprendre, monsieur Stanford.

- heu, Strafford !

- peu importe, soyez clair !

- mademoiselle, nous voulons simplement vous mettre en . . .

- et concise, la raison. Faites court, j'ai du travail et des obligations.

- monsieur Mayfield souhaiterait rencontrer Edward . . . et vous-même. Le plus tôt possible.

- comme vous vous en douter, il a un planning des plus chargés.

- monsieur Mayfield doit se rendre dans les studios, pour rencontrer une autre personnalité.

- il n'a pas une minute à lui . . .

- demain, à midi.

Je souffle bruyamment. Ce mec me tape sur le système.

- je dois vous le dire en quelle langue ? En tchéchène ?

- mademoiselle, je ne suis que le messager !

- et moi la garante des intérêts de . . .

- vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre Bella.

- NON, VOUS, vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous ai fait parvenir l'emploi du temps de monsieur Cullen. Il est à l'heure actuelle en tournage . . .

- nous le savons.

- il est à moins d'une semaine de la fin de son engagement.

- nous . . .

- « nous, nous, nous », je vous parle des responsabilités qui sont les miennes, je vous parle de ce dont a besoin mon patron et à l'heure actuelle, c'est de finir son tournage, CAPITO.

- j'ai parfaitement compris Bella, que vous défendez les intérêts de votre client, mais il a un contrat avec nous et je ne vous demande pas la permission.

- je n'aime pas ni votre ton, ni la manière dont vous me parlez.

Léger rire.

- j'apprécie votre franchise, mais je vous avoue, que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

- tant mieux, moi non plus, alors par pur politesse, je vais raccrocher.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et mets fin à notre « merveilleuse » conversation. Je me lève de la banquette qui me sert de bureau et me rends dans la petite salle de bain. La sonnerie se fait de nouveau entendre.

- et merde.

Je prends mon portable en main et décroche.

- oui.

- Bella, ne faites pas l'enfant.

Je raccroche. Oui, je fais l'enfant. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me le dise ou me le rappelle. Troisième coup de sonnette.

- mais c'est une vrai sangsue ce mec, putain de merde.

Je reprends mon téléphone et décroche, une nouvelle fois, avec virulence.

- quoi, encore !

- mademoiselle Swan.

La voix est différente.

- oui, qui la demande.

- je suis Michaël Mayfield.

- oui, votre larbin, m'a déjà fait la commission.

- mademoiselle Swan, Bella !

- oui Michaël !

Il rit. Au moins il est un peu plus drôle que son employé.

- mademoiselle, j'ai le pouvoir de demander à Edward de se séparer de vous, si j'estime que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur.

Enfin presque drôle.

- je ne souhaite pas en venir à ses extrémités. Mais comme vous l'a dit mon assistant, je souhaite vous rencontrer, tous les deux.

- mais comme je l'ai expliqué à votre « assistant », mon employeur a été sollicité à de multiple reprise pour les jours prochains. Et je ne vous rappelle pas la mauvaise pub qu'il y a eu après la soirée au Guggenheim.

- vous en êtes l'une des principales instigatrices.

- m'accusez-vous de quelque chose, monsieur.

- loin de moi cette idée.

- monsieur, je ne sais pas qu'elles sont vos méthodes de travail ou de communication, avec l'ensemble de vos collaborateurs, mais le chantage ne marche pas avec moi !

- j'en suis certain. Mais je vous rappelle que je suis capable . . .

- que vous êtes capables de toutes les bassesses possibles.

- attention à ne pas dépasser les limites, miss Swan.

- je vous renvoie le conseil.

Un silence, de courte durée, mais un terme à notre conversation. Court le silence et c'est lui qui reprend.

- demain midi, à la cafétéria centrale. Midi, mademoiselle Swan. Je préviens Jake, sur le plateau.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. La tonalité résonne à mon oreille. Je repose mon téléphone. Je fronce les sourcils. Jasper disait vrai. Il y allait encore avoir des ennuis avec cette garce.

_**Jasper **_

Je regarde ma patronne et je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter mon choix. Bella m'avait avertie. Comme quoi, l'adage sur l'amour qui rend aveugle, c'est vrai. Celui qui dit qui dit que l'on devient bête, eh ben . . . idem.

- Jazz, mon amour.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être ch. . .

- oui Al'.

- j'ai besoin d'un petit massage.

- haute moi d'un doute, Bella te faisait des massages ?

- non, mais je ne couchais pas avec elle.

- tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

Je ris. Quelle fripouille, cette bonne femme.

- je te le répète Alice, quand je suis en mode travail, je veux que tu respectes ce que je fais, et ce que je te dis, sinon, je préfère mettre un terme à notre collaboration.

- oh, comme tu y vas.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui envoyer une réplique sanglante, sur les choix qu'on fait et mon regret de mélanger ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle, quand la sonnerie de mon portable nous coupe tous les deux dans nos élans. Alice retourne dans la salle de bain et je décroche.

- re-bonjour ma sauveuse.

- une nouvelle discussion sur la place que tu occupes auprès de ta nouvelle patronne, ou celle auprès de ta nouvelle petite amie ?

Je souffle bruyamment.

- que me vaut ton appel.

- je voulais savoir si Alice avait été conviée à un repas avec les grands pontes de l'agence.

- oui, demain midi. Elle comptait faire un détour par les studios pour vous faire une surprise.

Elle garde le silence. Je sais qu'elle est en pleine réflexion et quand elle reprend la parole, je sais qu'elle va me faire profiter de son brainstorming.

- ils viennent de me contacter.

- « ils ».

- oui, d'abord le sous-fifre.

- Hank Strafford !

- oui, mais à peine avais-je mis une fin à notre prodigieuse conversation, que j'ai été contacté par son patron.

- Michaël Mayfield !

- exactement.

- et ?

Elle souffle, je sens sa colère, jusque dans le combiné de mon téléphone.

- racontes.

- ce con veut que j'impose ce repas à Edward. Et il veut que je sois là. Il est mécontent de la pub autour de notre relation. Il estime que je fais du tort à la carrière de son poulain.

- c'est un capitaliste.

- comme beaucoup d'entre nous Jazz, on vit en Amérique.

- pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment que ta colère n'a rien à voir avec . . .

- tu as raison, j'ai le sentiment que nous allons avoir droit à la présence de notre cher Tanya, j'en suis sûre.

- j'ai appris hier, qu'elle devait effectivement participer à cette entrevue.

- pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

- c'est une réunion d'équipe.

- j'ai le sentiment que non.

- dans tous les cas, nous sommes obligés de nous y rendre.

- je sais.

- tu m'appelais simplement pour ça, où tu avais autre chose à me demander ?

- non, je te laisse tranquille.

- bon je retourne voir mon despote.

J'entends Bella rire à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer.

- je t'ai entendu Withlock, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Alice, ma chère Alice, qui écoute aux portes.

- bon je te laisse Bella, je sens que je vais devoir gérer une crise supplémentaire.

- tu penses que ça va mal se passer pour nous demain ?

- oh, non, enfin je ne le serais qu'une fois sur place.

- alors tu penses à . . . oh, Alice. Pardon, j'appréhende cette rencontre et j'en deviens . . . bon, je te laisse courage. A demain.

- merci ma grande, à demain.

Je repose le téléphone sur la table et me lève pour rejoindre ma chérie dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Enfin si, mais pas pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Alice est nue, dans son bain. Elle a une jambe négligemment posée sur le rebord, qui laisse entrevoir son intimité et . . .

- tu comptes me regarder longtemps, ou tu viens me rejoindre ?

- je . . .

- ne discute pas pour une fois, me coupe-t-elle.

- mais . . .

- gagne du temps Jazz et rejoints moi, tu sais que tu le feras, quoi que tu dises.

- gggrrrr.

Elle m'offre un sourire coquin et écarte un peu plus les jambes. Je grogne une nouvelle fois. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir accepté cet échange. Au moins, avec Edward, je pouvais avoir une chance d'avoir le dernier mot. Merde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remettons nous dans l'histoire, après la petite pause que je me suis octroyée. Une réunion doit avoir lieu avec Mayfield, et Edward ne s'en remet pas . . . Bella essaye de temporiser, etc. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

_**Edward**_

- mais je n'y crois pas.

- Edward, s'il te plait.

- non, justement, ça ne me plait pas.

Elle soupire et se colle contre la porte de la chambre.

- j'aurais dû me taire.

- bien sûr que non, enfin ! Merde Bella, quand tu dis des trucs comme ça, ça me met en rogne à un point, gggrrrr . . . Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Merde.

- calme-toi.

Je me détourne de ma manager. Bella est en _colère_. Je suis en _colère_ et on se crie dessus depuis 20 minutes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on nous impose un repas de merde, avec des gens que j'abhorre et la femme qui m'a fait le plus souffrir. La seule chose qui me console, c'est que Jasper et Alice seront présents. Savoir que je vais devoir supporter ce connard de Mayfield . . . Mais au moins une partie de l'équipe du film sera là et il ne pourra pas me faire plus de torts que ceux que j'ai déjà connus, jusque-là. Espérons.

- au moins je sais pourquoi il y a relâche sur le tournage, dis-je, plus calmement.

- eh oui, pour être sûr que tu viennes, il a dû graisser la patte à notre gentil réalisateur, me répondit Bella.

Je reprends place face à elle, m'appuyant contre le lavabo, du coin cuisine. Elle est appuyée contre la porte qui sépare l'espace salon de la chambre.

- vas te préparer, me dit-elle.

- si tu savais comme je n'en ai pas envie, bordel de merde. Ce n'est pas juste. C'est elle qui fout ma vie en l'air, elle se barre avec mon pseudo pote et à la fin c'est moi qu'on montre du doigt, comme si j'étais le vilain petit canard.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Je pensais avoir tourné la page. Puis, alors que notre relation avec Bella prenait un chemin agréable, il a fallu que cette garce me saute dessus. En public en plus. Je lève les yeux vers ma chérie et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Si elle ne m'avait pas embrassé ce soir-là, les médias et les tabloïds en auraient fait leurs choux gras. « Cullen à la dérive », « ils remettent le couvert » . . .

- ok, mais on bâcle.

- mmmh.

- autant profiter de ce jour de répit pour aller se promener ensuite.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace.

- je vais me préparer.

Je la caresse.

- tu viens avec moi, dis-je.

Elle me sourit et lève les yeux vers moi.

- on est en retard.

Elle secoue la tête.

- tu devras t'y faire, ajoute ma chérie.

Je m'écarte d'elle et m'éloigne vers le coin de la pièce, où sont stockés mes vêtements de rechange.

- j'ai l'impression d'être un ado à qui on impose ses quatre volontés, et ça me gooooonfle. Tu ne t'imagine pas.

- oh, que si mon petit CAS, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à son PC portable.

Je me redresse, alors que je mettais mon pantalon. Elle regarde l'écran, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- mon petit quoi ?

- CAS !

- ?

- Cullen Actor Star ! Enfin, tu ne sais pas que c'est le surnom que tes fans t'ont donné.

- CAS ! Tu te fous de moi.

Elle lève les yeux de l'écran et me considère.

- même pas monsieur la star.

- qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, je te jure. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend? CAS !

- tu ne réponds plus aux messages de tes fans, ce n'est pas bien Edward. Sinon tu serais qu'ils ont votés pour ce surnom.

Je passe mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête.

- mea culpa ! Mais quand même, ils auraient pu choisir . . . je n'sais pas !

- Eddie chou ?

Je lui tire la langue et continue à me vêtir.

- je ne ris pas. Il faut qu'on prévoie du temps pour leur répondre.

- oui, je sais que tu as raison, mais CAS !

- han, han, enfin moi je le prononce plutôt kass.

- eh ben, je m'attendais à un . . .

Je prends une chemise, que je passe sur mon t-shirt et me tourne vers elle, tout en ajustant ma ceinture.

- ça va comme ça, pas trop cérémonieux.

- pas le moins du monde.

- quoi ? Tu trouves que ça fait négliger.

- calmes toi, Edward. Tu es très bien.

Je sors de la chambre et m'approche d'elle. Je détaille sa tenue. Un jean, des converses et une chemise blanche, manches 3 quarts. Elle a complété sa tenue avec des bracelets en argent et des pendants d'oreilles, de la même matière. Elle me laisse la regarder. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle prend les devants.

- je suis ton employée, je ne te ferais pas honte, mais sois sûre d'une chose !

- laquelle ?

- que ça leur plaise ou non, je ne deviendrais pas une fashionista.

J'éclate de rire, et tire la main qu'elle me tend, pour l'aider à se relever.

- je ne te demande qu'une chose Bella, c'est de rester toi-même.

- tant mieux alors.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois.

- allé, ma chérie, il faut que nous fassions bonne figure.

Elle acquiesce et passe devant moi.

- en avant, mauvaise troupe.

_**Bella**_

Je ne sais pas à quel moment, j'ai perdu le fil de ce qui se passait. Pour faire court, pas dès le départ, normal.

Nous sommes arrivés à la salle de réunion, qui pour l'évènement, avait été transformée en salle de réception. Tanya et son « chéri » étaient assis dans des canapés, eux aussi, installés là, pour les circonstances. La fausse blonde ne me jeta pas même un coup d'œil. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward. Tentative numéro uno.

- Eddie chou, je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Eddie chou en question ne lui prêta aucunes attentions. John, notre hôte nous attendait, enfin je dirais avec plus de justesse, que mon chéri était grandement attendu. Bizarrement, moi, beaucoup moins. Mais avant même, la seconde contre-attaque de la peste blonde, Edward mit d'accord tout le monde.

- bonjour tout le monde, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur et avec ma chérie on a des projets pour cette après-midi, alors faisons vites.

- ok mecs, lui répond Emma et son petit groupe.

Alors que Jake, le responsable des lieux, approchait, je pouvais voir Tanya jouait les ingénues, auprès des personnes se trouvant autour de nous. Il y avait « nous », logique, bon sérieusement. La blonde et son traite de petit ami. Alice et Jazz. Jake le gouvernant et 2 personnes pour le service. Les acteurs secondaires, dont je n'avais pas retenu les noms de famille : Emma, Luis, Lucas, Emery, Hanna et Greg. Bien sûr, Hank Strafford était près de la pimbêche. Il manquait notre hôte : Mayfield.

- Bella !

Je me tourne vers Jasper. Il est seul. Je cherche Alice des yeux.

- elle est aux toilettes.

- oh ! Tu veux . . .

- rien de précis, je te sentais dans la lune et Edward parait nerveux.

- oui.

Edward est en discussion avec « Hank ».

- il est en colère de ce qu'il a appris.

- de quoi parles-tu.

- il sait ce que ce sale type m'a dit et également le petit jeu auquel ce livre son patron. Je pense qu'il doit mettre quelques points sur certains « i ».

- racontes !

- oh, les petites bassesses habituelles.

- tant que ça.

- eh ben, d'après le grand homme qui leur sert de patron, je suis un petit peu, voir beaucoup, responsable de la chute de fréquentation du site officiel de mon chéri. Responsable de la baisse de vente des produits dérivés, et je ne te parle pas de l'impact que j'ai sur son fan club.

- l'argent . . .

- oui, je sais : c'est le nerf de la guerre.

- mmmh.

Je regarde mon amour qui revient vers nous. Il fait une tête ! Je pense que l'autre idiot a dû finir de l'énerver. Quand il est à notre hauteur, il m'embrasse tendrement les cheveux.

- salut Jasper.

- Ed'.

Ils se serrent la main.

- alors, dis-je.

- il est très, mais alors très désagréable . . .

Notre conversation prend fin, avec l'entrée de notre hôte : Michaël Mayfield.

- les enfants, je suis content que vous ayez tous répondu favorablement à mon invitation.

Près de moi, les garçons se sont redressés, sérieux et attentif pour Jasper, nerveux et en colère pour Edward.

- bon, je vois que vous vous êtes tous mis à l'aise, ajoute le faux jeton.

Tanya se redresse, de la banquette sur laquelle elle s'était affalée. Je la regarde vaciller, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles. Je sens que mon amour va avoir droit à une seconde attaque.

- Michaël, susurre-t-elle.

- Tanya, je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester sobre.

- tche, tche, tche, le coupe-t-elle, en remuant son index manucuré devant sa bouche.

Mayfield secoue la tête, mais la laisse approcher de lui. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et lui parle à l'oreille. Elle pensait être discrète, mais son état avancé d'ébriété ne lui laisse pas une grande marge d'erreur :

- j'avais besoin de courage pour le voir avec sa pétasse.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Eh ben non, l'attaque était pour moi. C'est évident qu'elle parle de bibi. Edward grogne. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je m'approche d'elle, alors qu'elle se redresse. Je lui fais face.

- tu me veux quoi, me demande-t-elle de sa voix avinée.

Pourquoi parler quand on peut agir ? Je la regarde et je lève la main, dans l'intention de lui mettre une gifle. Alors que ma main et proche de sa joue, je retiens mon geste et là, je lui réponds.

- inutile de me salir les mains, vu ce que tu t'infliges toute seule.

Je me détourne d'elle, finissant mon geste en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Quand je suis dos à elle, je révèle à l'assemblée un sourire radieux . . . je n'allais pas me ridiculiser en me battant avec elle. Surtout qu'une photo de moi me crêpant le chignon avec l'ex d'Edward, risquer de lui faire du tort . . . encore.

Avant que je ne puisse profiter de ma boutade, je vois Edward avançait vivement vers moi. Je pense tout d'abord qu'il est mécontent après moi. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir ?

- Bella !

Il me tire sur le côté et je vois la blonde éméchée, passer près de moi, pour atterrir face contre terre. Elle ne bouge pas, surprise d'être au sol, ou déçu que les bras tendus par mon chéri n'aient pas été pour elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Tentative numéro deux, pour se rendre intéressante. La blonde 0, la brune 1. Je pose ma joue contre le torse de mon amour. Il me caresse les cheveux. J'entends les mots raisonner dans son torse, avant de comprendre qu'il est en train de parler à voix haute.

- il faut toujours que tu te donnes en spectacle.

15 point pour Edward. Il a été sec, mais il est en colère et le comportement de cette teigne n'arrange rien.

- c'est ta pétasse de copine mon chère Edward, lui répond-elle en s'asseyant sur son royal postérieur.

Je me détourne du torse de mon chéri. Egalité, 15 partout. Je la regarde. Elle me dévisage, mauvaise. Je pose ma main à plat sur la poitrine de mon amour.

- tu as voulu joué, tu as perdu, lui dit Edward.

30 pour Cullen. Il la regarde. Je sens sous ma peau son cœur battre plus rapidement et sa respiration s'accélérait. Il continue.

- Tu avais toute mon attention, je ne pensais pas un instant que nous serions un jour loin de l'autre . . .

40 points pour mon amour.

- Edichou, le coupe-t-elle.

- . . . je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles, je ne veux plus que tu te montres devant moi.

Elle le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Jeu, set et match. Je vois son menton trembler. Elle est assise à même le sol, incapable d'ajouter quelque chose de plus. Dignement, autant que son état lui permet, elle tente de se redresser. Son escarpin glisse sur le sol et elle dérape sur la moquette qui recouvre le sol du « réfectoire ». Un peu plus et j'aurais de la peine pour elle. Mais bon, il ne faut pas abuser non plus.

- bon les enfants il va falloir arrêter de vous donner en spectacle.

Nous tournons tous la tête vers notre hôte.

- vos histoires de « derrière », il va falloir les mettre de côté ou pour plus tard, j'ai à vous parler de choses sérieuses.

Il nous contourne et va s'assoir à table. Nous sommes tous médusés. Jasper prend la main d'Alice et se dirige vers la table. Edward m'attire vers les chaises à côté d'eux. Les uns après les autres, nous nous asseyons face à lui, le regard rivé sur lui. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, Tanya nous rejoint en dernier, accompagné de son compagnon. Je les regarde. Je me fais une réflexion simple : Je ne crois pas qu'Edward m'aurait laissé me ridiculiser de cette manière. Je n'aurais jamais passé autant de temps qu'elle, les fesses collées au sol. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment de la peine pour cette fille. Alors que ses yeux pleins de haines se posent sur moi, je reporte mon attention sur notre cher monsieur Mayfield. A cet instant, mon esprit se met en veille, je n'ai jamais aimé les mondanités.

_**Edward**_

Il parle, et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Depuis que j'ai parlé avec Tanya. Depuis que, quelques minutes plus tôt, j'ai eu l'occasion, depuis des mois de lui dire ce que je pense . . . je me sens étrangement mal et à la fois totalement serein.

- . . . donc, comme je vous le disais. La promo de Crazy Night arrive à son terme. Il nous reste encore quelques dates, mais nous voilà au bout de la route.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner et l'ensemble des convives tourne la tête vers moi. Je lève la main en signe d'excuses.

- il nous reste peu de temps, pour rattraper le déficit, que la relation de nos deux chers amis a creusé dans les bénéfices que nous escomptions.

- je ne pense pas que cela nous regarde, le-coupe Alice.

- oh mais si, mademoiselle Brandon, pensez à vos _**royalties**_. D'ailleurs, je vous félicite pour les magnifiques photos que vous avez fait diffuser, votre côte est montée de plus de 300 pour cent.

- vous savez que ce n'est pas moi, le coupe Alice.

- alors remercions la providence, ma chère, remercions la.

- pouvons-nous savoir ce que nous faisons tous là, si c'est pour un bilan trimestriel, j'aurais préféré recevoir un mémo, lui dis-je.

- Edward, Edward, Edward, toujours aussi impatient !

- abrégeons, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- n'oublie pas, jeune ami, que tu es en début de carrière. Un seul mot de ma part à mes confrères, et tu ne feras plus que des radios crochés et des spots pour de la pâtée pour chien . . .

- je vois que ça vole haut.

Bella vient d'intervenir, elle est droite sur sa chaise, à la limite de se lever. Depuis son altercation avec Tanya, elle paraissait absente. Plus maintenant.

- avez-vous oublié ce que je vous ai déjà dit, mademoiselle Swan ?

- auriez-vous le cran, de me faire des menaces devant témoins.

- Bella ! Je peux toujours vous appeler Bella ?

- je ne crois pas Michaël, que nous serons en d'assez bons termes un jour, pour que je vous permette de m'appeler de cette manière.

- alors restons en-là.

- non, monsieur. Vous m'avez mal comprise.

- ah, oui.

- je ne suis pas ici, en tant que spectatrice, mais je suis là pour défendre les intérêts de mon client.

- nous ne sommes pas au tribunal, ma chère.

- c'est pourtant l'impression que vous donnez.

Il rit et la regarde. Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il pose sur ma femme. Il est de ces hommes à qui rien ne résiste. La résistance que lui oppose ma chérie, lui donne envie de bien plus que d'une simple conversation. Jazz près de moi sait que je suis au bord de l'implosion.

- Michaël, Alice a un rendez-vous . . .

Il regarde sa montre.

- Alice a un rendez-vous dans moins de deux heures, à l'autre bout de la ville.

- bien, heureusement que monsieur Withlock a toujours les bons mots pour nous ramener dans le droit chemin.

Mayfield se racle la gorge et reprend.

- je vous ai tous venir pour vous informer que l'équipe doit assister à une émission sur Channel 5.

- vous parlez de l'émission de Jerry, lui demande Tanya

- oui, le Jerry Show.

- c'est une blague, demande Alice.

- non, mademoiselle Brandon.

- vous vous moquez de nous, cet abruti n'a pas arrêté de dénigrer les moindres faits et gestes d'Alice depuis la parution de ces fameuses photos.

- Jazz, souffle Alice pour le calmer, mais rien y fait.

- et le harcèlement qu'Edward a vécu, après que ce connard ait révélé son numéro de mobile à l'antenne.

- c'était une blague, commente notre hôte.

- cela n'avait rien de drôle, dis-je froidement.

Un long silence empli la pièce. Nous nous regardons, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Nous savons que jusqu'à la fin de la promo, il nous est impossible de refuser le moindre « spectacle ».

- et qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

Alice a posé la question, sans réelle conviction. Michaël la regarde, le sourire aux lèvres.

- mais ma chère Alice, ce que j'attends de vous, c'est que vous respectiez votre contrat.

Il détourne les yeux de ma collègue et amie et nous regarde tous, tours à tours. Le dernier dont il croise le regard, c'est moi, forcément.

- quand à toi, il faut que tu te remettes dans ton personnage.

- ce qui veut dire.

J'ai parlé, comme un homme qui sait qu'il va être condamné. La mâchoire serrait.

- ce que je veux dire, mon petit Edward, c'est que vous allez jouer aux amoureux transi.

- « vous » ?

- oui, toi et Tanya.

- hors de questions.

- tu n'as pas le choix.

- au contraire.

- NON CULLEN, TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX.

Je me lève d'un bond, prêt à en découdre. Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, mais je me calme, enfin j'essaie. Bella pose sa main sur mon bras. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde les autres autours de la table et je m'attends presque à entendre : « c'était une blague Eddie ». Mais ce que j'entends me choc, au point que je retombe sur mon siège, Béa, pas vraiment, consterné, serait plus juste.

- monsieur Mayfield, Michaël si vous le permettez.

- oui Isabella.

- mon client tiendra ses engagements.

- j'en suis conscient.

Je serre les poings de rages, devant sa suffisance. Bella sourit, et continue.

- si je vous rappelle les termes de son contrat. Il doit assister à toutes les promos, ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent.

- c'est vrai, lui concède l'autre connard.

- il est inscrit, et vous permettez que je vous montre . . .

Elle se baisse vers son sac et en sort . . . une copie de mon contrat. Je la regarde, surpris. Elle est incroyable cette nénette, ma nénette.

- voyez-vous Michaël, j'aime être prévoyante. Donc je peux lire que monsieur Cullen, Edward en l'occurrence, doit assister à tous les galas et promos. Il y est aussi inscrit le nombre. Soit 22. Si je ne m'abuse, il lui reste trois dates à assurer.

- ou voulez-vous en venir mademoiselle Swan.

- Isabella, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Isabella. J'en viens au fait. Edward ici présent assurera une magnifique prestation, en reprenant le rôle d'Arthur et il attend donc que mademoiselle Denali reprenne son rôle d'Anna.

- tu ne vas pas m'apprendre mon métier, petite garce.

- Tanya !

J'ai grondé. Bella se tourne vers elle.

- mademoiselle Denali, si vous m'insultez une nouvelle fois, je porte plainte. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes entourés de témoins potentiels.

- vas te faire foutre connasse.

- Jasper, as-tu le téléphone de maitre Jenkins.

- Oui Bella.

- peux-tu le contacter s'il te plait.

- de suite Bella.

- merci.

Jasper se lève. Mais Mayfield réagit vite.

- c'est bon Whitlock, asseyez-vous. Bella finissait vôtre plaidoirie.

- monsieur, si Edward est tenu de respecter ses engagements, je vous rappelle qu'il en va de même pour l'ensemble de l'équipe et jusqu'à présent, Tanya n'a fait que salir l'image de mon client. Donc une nouvelle fois je reprends les termes du contrat. Il assurera les 22 dates, mais en cas de dégradations de son image, de ses biens ou de sa personne, toutes obligations seront nulles et non avenues.

- il aurait été préférable Isabella, que nous ayons un entretien.

- c'est ce que nous avons, ici même, me semble-t-il.

- vous savez très bien . . .

- Edward n'a rien à cacher. Il lui reste à l'heure actuelle 3 dates, pas une de plus et si je comprends bien, la prochaine se déroulera dans l'une des émissions les plus suivies, donc, la côte de votre poulain remontera.

- alors vous attendez quoi, tous les deux.

- simplement que les règles soient respectées, pour tous, et par tous.

Ils se regardent, en chien de faïence, elle ne baissera pas les yeux et il ne détournera pas le regard. Je le sais. Alors je coupe court, à toute cette parodie de réunion.

- Michaël, vu que nous avons pu mettre à plat quelques points qui nous gênaient, je pense que vous pouvez continuer votre laïus.

Et voilà, comment cette ennuyeuse réunion se termina, sur les différents points de notre prochaine sortie commune, etc, etc . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_**Edward **_

Nous voilà tous dans la plus épaisse des mouises. Le « Jerry Show ».

Tu parles d'un engagement logique et propre à notre sécurité. J'entends par sécurité, le fait que cette émission, risquer de faire chuter notre côte au près du public, et pour moi, je me sentais si bas sur l'échelle médiatique, que je ne voyais pas le mal que ça pourrait me faire, en plus, ou pire. Après tout, si Mayfield ne nous l'imposait pas, je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne serait là. Un vrai suicide médiatique.

Comme nous nous y attendions, Jerry nous reçut avant l'émission. Il salua l'ensemble de l'équipe, fit des compliments à Alice et me rappela comme il est important de prendre avec humour les propos qu'il avançait dans ses « représentations ».

« - c'est pour satisfaire aux attentes du public, vous comprenez, mon cher Edward. »

Il nous assura du respect des règles, voulant dire par là, qu'il avait bien lu les différentes demandes de chacun, de ne pas amener la conversation sur tel ou tel sujet. Mais, comme vous vous en douter, rien ne fut respecter et nous passâmes le pire des moments.

Nous étions assis, sur une banquette démesurément grande. J'étais à droite, contre l'accoudoir, Alice près de moi, puis les membres de notre équipe, Hanna, Greg, Emma et enfin, Tanya et son jules.

- Alice, nous avons eu la chance de vous voir dans le plus simple appareil, aurons-nous une chance supplémentaire, de vous revoir dans cette tenue.

- non Jerry, répondit la demoiselle.

Il avait lancé les hostilités et une nouvelle fois, Al' en faisait les frais. Au début, je la voyais partir en pleure, mais avec le temps et après bien des caresses de Jasper, elle avait fini par comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, seul ses proches comptaient et maintenant, c'était sa ligne de conduite.

- quel dommage. Mais au moins, vous savez dans quel secteur du septième art vous pourrez vous tourner si vous ne trouvez pas de nouveau contrat.

- ah oui, demanda Alice, et dans quel secteur ?

A cet instant, nous le regardions tous, médusés. Ce connard comptait nous en faire baver. Et son premier choix ne lui laisserait pas la possibilité de la descendre. Je pressais ma main dans le dos de mon amie. Ce con allait être surpris, mais je ne me leurrais pas, je savais que tous, nous y passerions.

- où voulez-vous en venir, mon cher Jerry, pensez-vous que mon jeu soit si mauvais que je devrais penser à me recycler dans un domaine propre aux femmes de mon genre ?

- comme vous y allez Alice !

Elle lui souriait, attendant qu'il lâche des propos compromettants.

- Et pourquoi pas d'intégrer des productions dans lesquelles les textes se réduisent à des cris gutturaux ?

- aurais-je touché un point difficile Alice, vous m'en voyez bien triste.

- c'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression que votre soyez triste des propos outrageux que vous déversez sur vos « invités ».

- il faut bien que tous vos fans soient informés de . . .

- ne me parlez pas de mais Fans.

Elle se tourne vers le public.

- Y-a-t-il avec nous, ce soir, des membres de mon Fan club.

Le public se redresse en l'applaudissant à tout rompre, elle est ovationnée. Elle se lève, s'avance vers eux. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle est acclamée. Elle les salut et continue.

- je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous, avez appréciés ces photos, mais dites-moi, quand vous allez sur mon blog, ou ma page Facebook, vous ne préférez pas savoir où je serais, qu'elles sont les nouveautés dans ma vie, ma carrière, voir mes amours ?

Un OUI général, fait échos à ses paroles. Elle les remercie et retourne à sa place. Pendant quelques minutes, la foule frappe dans ses mains, en rythme, puis lentement le calme revient et Al' en profite pour reprendre la parole.

- vous devez avoir une vie qui ne vous satisfait pas, Jerry.

- elle est pourtant parfaite !

- que vous dites, ajouta Alice.

Il regarda à cet instant mon amie, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

- mais oui, mon cher Jerry. Quand je vois à quel type de spectacle, vous êtes obligé de vous donner pour avoir un peu d'audience, je ne comprends pas l'utilité que vous faites de votre diplôme de journaliste et je ne vous parle pas de votre licence de littérature anglaise.

Il rit.

- vous vous êtes renseigné, à ce que je vois.

- je ne fais que prendre exemple sur vous. Et pour votre information, je vais fait toujours mes devoirs quand je dois passer un oral !

Sans suit, des phrases inutiles, des mots creux et des paroles limités, de la part du cloporte qui nous reçoit. Une page de pub arrive et nous permet de souffler. Mais le programme reprend, et mon tour arrive. Youpi, joie intense.

- Edward, comment allez-vous.

- bien et vous ?

- ma foi, après avoir eu l'occasion de parler avec Alice, je dirais . . . bien.

Il me sourit, je lui réponds de manière tendu. Avant même qu'il ne me parle, je sais que ça va être ma fête.

- je suis content de voir que vous êtes à nouveau en bon terme avec mademoiselle Denali.

Et voilà, il fallait que je m'en doute, ce mec n'a aucune subtilité, je ne sais vraiment pas comment on peut créditer son émission, c'est aberrant.

- il faut savoir être professionnel, dis-je.

- c'est sûre, mais quand même, vous aviez l'air heureux, puis il y a eu cette fâcheuse histoire, avec Éléazar . . .

- le passé, ajoutai-je, faignant un je m'enfoutisme que j'étais loin de ressentir, reste le passé et aujourd'hui je suis heureux.

- oui, c'est vrai que nous avons eu l'occasion de vous voir aux bras d'une nouvelle conquête.

Je souris à nouveau, m'attendant au coup de poignard.

- Bella, c'est ça, ajoute-t-il.

- si vous le dites.

- je ne sais pas, si je me trompe, dites me le !

- que voulez-vous savoir _Jerry_ ?

Je perds patience et je ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- oh, rien de grave, mais j'ai eu comme information que vous avez renoué avec Tanya.

- à titre professionnel, comme je vous le disais.

- donc vous avez renoué, c'est bien.

- nous n'avons et cela restera le cas, simplement des échanges professionnels.

Il se tourne vers la dite Tanya, qui lui souriait, heureuse d'être le centre d'attention, même détourné.

- Tanya, ou en est votre relation avec Edward.

- heu, eh ben, Jerry, je pense que je peux reconnaitre que nous ne sommes plus aussi proches, mais je ne baisse pas les bras.

- ah oui.

- oui, je sais que j'ai fait les mauvais choix mais voilà, il faut avancer dans la vie.

- je vois que vous êtes motivée par de grandes ambitions.

Elle se tourne vers moi et je n'ai qu'une envie, me lever et partir. Mais quand je repense à Alice qui a su résister à ce que ce con lui lançait, je me dis que je peux faire l'effort de tenir plus longtemps. Mon amie a l'air de comprendre mon trouble et me sert la main. Je lui souris. Notre échange ne passe malheureusement pas inaperçu.

- comme c'est touchant de voir la complicité qui lie votre groupe, déclare Jerry.

Personne ne lui répond. Nous ne sommes pas les invités de marques qu'il aurait souhaités. L'audimat ne montera pas en pointe ce soir.

- bien, parlons un peu de la promotion de votre film.

- j'ai cru que cela n'arriverait jamais ! lâche-Hanna.

- je suis d'accord avec toi, complète Greg. Et dire que nous pensions être dans une émission de choix.

- je regrette d'avoir lancé mon lecteur de DVD, un disque de foutu ! plaisante-Emma.

- je vous avais prévenu, les sermonne-Alice.

Ils éclatent tous de rire, suivi par le reste de notre groupe. Le public, silencieux depuis le début de notre calvaire, nous suit dans notre « délire ».

- je vois que tout le monde à l'air de passer un bon moment, nous coupe un Jerry mal à l'aise.

- oui, dis-je, c'est la première fois depuis que j'ai passé les portes des studios, que j'ai le sourire et pas un masque lui ressemblant.

- oh . . .

- et oui, mon cher Jerry, nous sommes venus pour Crazy Night. Parler de nos personnages, de l'impact qu'ils ont eu dans nos vies, de la manière dont le public a reçu ce long métrage.

- b . . .

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je me lève, lui prenant le micro qui est près de lui. Je tape sur l'appareil, pour voir s'il fonctionne et me tourne face au public.

- 1, 2, vous m'entendez ?

Le public répond en cœur.

- OUIIIIIIII !

- bien ! Vu que Jerry a décidé de ne pas faire son travail, je vous propose de lever la main si vous avez des questions à nous poser.

Des dizaines de mains se lèvent, mais des cris se font entendre.

- oh, oh, oh, on se calme et on fait ça gentiment. Vous en rouge, dis-je en montrant une femme de la main.

Elle me regarde, se montre du bout des doigts et se lève d'un bond, en hurlant . . .

- Ouiiiiii !

- comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Maryline.

- bien Maryline, que voulez-vous savoir et à qui souhaitez-vous parler.

- à-vous ? A Alice aussi ?

- posez votre question, nous vous écoutons, dis-je, en retournant m'assoir à ma place et en ignorant totalement Jerry qui sort du plateau.

- voilà, euh, Alice . . .

- oui, réponds la personne concernée.

- je sais que vous devez en avoir marre que l'on vous parle de ces fameuses photos.

- un peu, je l'avoue.

- alors pourquoi les avoir faites ?

- au départ, dis-Alice, je ne souhaitais pas les faires. Mais la personne qui les a prise, que je croyais être un ami, a réussi à me convaincre.

- oui, mais pourquoi les faires paraitre ?

- Maryline ? Avez-vous déjà été amoureuse ?

- euh, oui !

- alors vous comprendrez, je pense, que parfois on puisse se laisser abusé.

Un silence fait place à sa déclaration. Alice n'a jamais pu se défendre, lors de la parution de ses photos et aujourd'hui est l'occasion de remettre les compteurs à zéro.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu la parution de ses images qui étaient à la base, faites pour le cadre personnel, intime. Puis, j'ai été contacté par ce sympathique monsieur, me demandant un dédommagement pour ne pas faire paraitre les dites photos. Suis-je vraiment la méchante dans l'histoire.

- je ne l'ai jamais pensé Alice.

- bien, dis-je pour mettre un terme à leur échange. Avez- une question pour un autre membre de notre troupe.

- non, merci.

Maryline se rassoit, sans même m'avoir posé de questions. Je ne m'en formalise pas. Je regarde une jeune femme au premier rang et lui fis signe de parler.

- bonjour, je m'appelle Jill, j'ai 20 ans et je viens du Massachusetts.

- bienvenue parmi nous, dit l'ensemble de notre groupe, suscitant des rires de notre auditoire.

- je voulais savoir s'il y aurait une suite à Crazy Night ?

- nous ne le savons pas encore ! Vous avez apprécié ?

- j'ai vraiment adoré le film, et puis le personnage d'Arthur est flippant au départ, mais à la fin, alors qu'il sert contre lui Anna, on comprend que sa folie cachait un vrai mal être, mais aussi un manque de confiance en soi, un manque d'amour aussi.

- oui, sans doute, dis-je.

- cette violence cache au départ, les raisons de son total manque de pitié ou de tout autre sentiment de compassion. Il n'a jamais reçu de tendresse. Jamais reçu de gestes d'amour.

- je crois que tu as une vrai Fan, la coupe- Alice en me poussant de la main.

La jeune femme nous regarde. Elle a les joues rouges et le souffle court.

- continuez, ne l'écoutez pas.

Elle me sourit et reprend.

- J'ai adoré votre interprétation, de la violence à la folie passionnelle, les cheveux longs au départ et la tête complètement rasée à la fin, j'ai eu l'impression, en vous voyant évoluer à chaque instant des 112 minutes du film, que vous vous ouvriez à un nouveau monde, que de l'enfer vous marchiez vers le paradis, mais à la fin, alors que John . . .

Elle montre Eléazar du doigt.

- alors que John vous apporte une preuve de la trahison d'Anna, un mensonge si bien ficelé, on vous voit redescendre vers le bas. Vous avez été magnifique ! Vraiment !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suit ses propos et je me lève, pour les remercier d'une révérence.

- merci, dis-je. Je vois que j'ai enfin à faire à quelqu'un qui a vu le film, mille mercis Gill.

- c'est moi qui vous remercie.

- bon, à qui le tour.

Un homme sur la droite attire mon attention. Je regarde Alice et le reste de notre groupe, évitant je l'avoue de regarder trop loin, pour ne pas que l'autre détraquée me parle, etc. Alice me prend le micro.

- le monsieur en jaune. Bonjour, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Steve.

- bonjour, lui dit mon amie et une partie de mes compagnons.

- je voulais savoir comment se sent Tanya.

- bien, dit-celle-ci.

- bien, répète-t-il. Bien, c'est tout ce que vous voyez à me répondre, vous êtes pathétique !

- s'il vous plait de le croire, ajoute-t-elle froidement.

- vous êtes une salope, une arriviste.

Je me lève, reprenant le micro des mains de mon amie et m'approche du bord de la scène.

- Steve, quelle que soit l'opinion que vous avez de ma collègue, je vous demanderais de garder votre calme et de ne pas lui manquer de respect.

- Mec, comment tu peux prendre sa défense, t'es le premier à avoir souffert de son égocentrisme.

- c'est vrai, je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à mes souffrances mais nous sommes là pour le film ! D'accord.

- t'es un gars bien, ok, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais sérieux, moi, à ta place, je lui aurais collé une baffe et j'aurais cassé la gueule à l'autre connard.

Il montre Eléazar du doigt.

- s'il vous plait ? Steve.

- ok, c'est toi qui vois.

Mon nouveau meilleur ami se rassoit à sa place et tant mieux. Je regarde le prompteur, et je peux y lire que l'émission arrive à son terme.

- bon messieurs dames, Jerry est toujours absent, on m'informe que le spectacle arrive à sa fin, je propose qu'une autre personne nous face part de ses questions, mais je vous demanderais de ne pas parler d'autre chose que du film, merci.

Un nouveau silence, puis une petite fille lève la main.

- oui !

- je m'appelle Sarah et j'ai douze ans.

- bonjour Sarah !

Elle rosit et baisse les yeux. Elle les relève rapidement.

- je voudrais savoir si tu as une chérie.

J'éclate de rire.

- oui, mais comme je le disais, je ne répondrais pas à d'autres questions de ce genre, une autre personne ?

Un jeune garçon lève la main. Je lui fais signe.

- je m'appelle Tom, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour devenir comme vous ?

Je le regarde, je suis surpris.

- comme moi, ou comme nous tous, tu peux me préciser ta question.

- je voudrais être acteur, comment pensez-vous que je puisse le devenir à mon tour ?

Je me tourne vers mes compagnons. Eléazar se lève à son tour. Je me rembrunis, mécontent de le voir intervenir. Je lui tends le micro et retourne à ma place ?

- à mon avis, Tom, je te conseillerais de t'inscrire dans le club de théâtre de ton école.

- oui, mais j'ai peur qu'on se moque de moi.

- alors tourne toi en dérision et fais rire ton public.

- mais . . .

Eléazar descend les marches qui mènent aux gradins.

- tu sais, la première fois que j'ai joué, c'était dans une pièce de théâtre de mon école. J'avais le rôle d'un arbre, je peux t'assurer, que mon texte était court.

Le jeune garçon l'écoute avec attention.

- je devais imiter la brise légère du printemps . . . dans les branches de . . . enfin dans mes branches et je t'avoue que je n'étais pas motivé.

- et vous avez fait quoi ?

- je me suis promis que la prochaine fois, j'aurais le meilleur rôle.

- et vous l'avez eu.

Eléazar éclate de rire.

- loin de là, j'ai eu un plus grand rôle, mais pas celui que je voulais.

- et alors ?

Eléazar lui caresse la tête.

- j'ai persévéré.

- oui mais vous n'êtes pas le rôle principal, lui dit l'enfant.

- c'est vrai, mais quand tu as vu le film, est-ce que tu as aimé ma façon de jouer, as-tu cru en mon personnage.

- oh oui, un vrai méchant.

- alors tu vois, je ne demande pas plus. Si tu as aimé c'est le principal.

Il lui passe une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

- garde confiance et joue toujours avec ton cœur.

Eléazar se détourne de l'enfant et remonte sur la scène. Il s'approche de moi et me tend le micro. Je le regarde, le lui prends et souhaite une bonne soirée au spectateur. Nous sortons de scène. Les uns, après les autres, sous la clameur du public. Jerry n'est pas revenu. Nous retrouvons nos loges. Bella est là, assise devant la télé qui lui retransmettait le direct.

- tu as été merveilleux, mon ange.

- merci.

Nous nous embrassons. Puis notre groupe se retrouve, marchant vers la sortie. Nous avons peu parlé du film, mais nous avons pu mettre à plat les problèmes d'Alice, expliqués ce qu'il en est de moi et de . . . enfin. J'ai pu me rendre compte que malgré tout, Eléazar est un mec bien, il nous l'a à tous démontré.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**Edward **_

Voilà une chose étrange.

- Edward !

- oui, monsieur Stevens.

Le directeur de la chaine sur laquelle se joue le « Jerry Show », est au téléphone avec moi.

- Edward, je ne vais pas vous mentir, votre intervention lors de l'émission n'a pas été vue d'un très bon œil, et la désertion de Jerry, le fait qu'il est abandonné le plateau, n'était pas correcte.

- disons, qu'il a été poussé à bout ! Dis-je, conscient de minimiser au maximum la situation.

- ce n'est pas ce qui m'a poussé à vous appeler monsieur Cullen.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'attends à tout. Il attend peut-être que je fasse des excuses à sa star favorite.

- alors vous m'avez contacté pour quoi ?

- nous aimerions vous convier, vous et l'ensemble de votre équipe à accepter nos excuses, pour le comportement de Jerry.

Pour une surprise, CA, c'est une surprise.

- c'est un peu tard et maintenant, je trouve que c'est inutile.

- pas moi, il est important de respecter ses engagements. C'est pour ça que je vous propose d'assister à une soirée de l'un de nos sponsors, la soirée se déroule au Club 21, qui vient d'ouvrir près du Guggenheim.

- je vois de quel endroit vous parlez, mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'équipe soit intéressée.

- je me doutais de la réponse que vous alliez me donner, c'est pour cela que je me suis permis de contacter chacun d'entre eux.

Que vouliez-vous que je réplique à ça. Je lui réponds favorablement, mais à contre cœur. Quand je raccroche enfin, je n'y crois pas. Le producteur du Jerry Show veut me voir. Je viens de reposer mon mobile, après une conversation endiablée, _surtout à l'autre bout de la ligne_. J'ai eu la stupéfaction de l'entendre, à l'autre bout de la ligne, pour me parler de mon intervention de l'autre soir. Je cherche mon amour, pour lui raconter notre entretien téléphonique.

- Bella !

Elle ne me répond pas.

- tu ne vas pas me croire, dis-je, excité par la nouvelle que je dois lui annoncer.

Elle est dans la douche. Elle ne m'entend pas.

- chérie ! Dis-je en poussant la porte de la salle de bain.

- mmmh.

- tu ne vas pas me croire, mais Stevens m'a demandé de le rejoindre lors d'une soirée « boulot », enfin, une soirée organisée par un de ses sponsors, avec toute l'équipe du film.

- Stevens ?

Elle entrouvre la porte de la cabine de douche et me regarde.

- mais si, du Jerry Show ! Dis-je surexcité.

- oh !

Le Jerry Show, c'était il y a maintenant 2 semaines. La promo continue. Je regarde sa silhouette qui se découpe sur le plexiglass de la douche. Et je dois avouer, que pendant de longues secondes, je ne sais plus ce que je voulais lui dire. Mais ma chérie me rappelle à l'ordre.

- Edward ! Tu me dis ce que tu veux, je caille avec la porte ouverte moi !

- euh.

J'ai l'image de l'un de ces personnages japonais célèbre dans les années 80/90, l'un de ces mangas, où un corbeau croisse au-dessus de ma tête, mettant un terme aux images lubriques qui envahissent mon cerveau, alors que je m'imagine la tenir dans mes bras.

- Hey, mon petit père, il va falloir te décider.

- han.

- eh bien que d'éloquence.

Elle me tire la langue et dirige la pomme de douche vers moi, m'aspergeant généreusement au passage. Elle frotte son pied contre le plexi, le remontant, assez haut, pour que je puisse entrevoir son entre jambe

- grrr.

- ben alors Cullen, on a dû mal à trouver ses mots.

J'éclate de rire, franchissant les quelques mètres qui me séparent d'elle. Je la prends contre moi, négligeant mes vêtements trempes.

- tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre Swan.

- arrêtes, j'ai peur.

Je l'embrasse avec fougue, puis, notre baiser devient plus doux. Je passe ma main sur son visage et je la regarde. Elle tient contre elle la pomme de douche. Je la lui retire des mains et la place sur son socle, coupant l'eau. Elle se colle à moi, frissonnante, mais s'écarte, au contact de mes vêtements humides.

- je t'aime Bella.

Elle me sourit, les lèvres tremblantes.

- tu ne trembles pas, sous le coup de l'émotion, de l'amour que tu ressens pour moi ?

- j'ai froid aussi, je dois te l'avouer.

Je lui embrasse le bout du nez et la prends dans mes bras. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je prends une des serviettes suspendue près de la porte et la couvre avec. Je lui embrasse le front et me dirige vers notre chambre. A peine la porte passait, je la pose au sol. Quand ses pieds rentrent en contact avec la moquette, je retire mes bras de son corps, je retire mes vêtements humides, je lui retire sa serviette . . .

Nos caresses reprennent, douces et sensuelles. Nous nous regardons, nous sommes silencieux. Entre nous, pas besoin de long discours, pas besoin d'une pluie de mots d'amour. Elle s'approche à nouveau de moi, posant l'une de ses mains sur ma joue. Alors, je la serre contre moi et la soulève. Elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ma virilité est droite, attendant simplement qu'elle s'empale dessus et elle ne me fait pas attendre. Je gémis au contact de sa chaleur, me mordant les lèvres, en sentant la pression de son vagin sur ma chair. Je serre mes bras autour d'elle, je soupire, je l'entends répondre sur le même ton, rien de mieux, le plaisir est simple, comme l'est un couple uni et heureux.

J'avance avec mon précieux fardeau dans les bras, collant son dos contre le mur le plus proche. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, tirant à pleine poignée ma chevelure, dense, mais qui est douloureusement mis à l'épreuve. Mais malgré l'inconfort, le plaisir prend le dessus. Je la bouscule, et l'accule de plusieurs coups de reins, lui tirant des cris de béatitude qui alimente mon propre bonheur. Quoi de mieux que de tels moments de béatitude, alors que l'on vient de passer plusieurs minutes, des heures, en tout cas c'est mon impressions, des heures, au téléphone, avec un emmerdeur.

- Edward ?

- mmmh ?

- tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Nous avons fini . . . par finir ce que nous avions commencés, et maintenant, nous sommes étendus au sol, l'un contre l'autre. Nous nous regardons affectueusement, nous fixant avec des yeux idiots, ceux des amoureux. Je lui passe une main dans les cheveux. Elle frissonne. Je tire le drap et la couverture qui se trouve sur le lit, et les glisse sur nos corps.

- ça va mieux ?

- mmmh, merci, alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- oui, j'étais au téléphone, tu l'as vu ?

- j'ai cru comprendre ça.

- devine qui c'était ?

- mmmh, j'ai bien envie de te dire que je n'aime pas trop les surprises. Mais je me lance, mmmh, vu ton excitation apparente, je dirais . . . ta mère !

- idiote.

- moi ! Ou ta mère !

Je l'embrasse sur le nez.

- non, pas ma mère.

- quelqu'un que je connais.

- de nom !

- tu n'm'aides pas !

- Stevens.

- qui ?

- le patron du Jerry Show.

- oh, tu as dû en prendre pour ton grade.

Je l'attire contre moi, la posant sur mon torse. Elle pose ses coudes sur mon torse, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- eh bien non. Tout le contraire.

- je n'te crois pas.

- tant pis, alors je ne te dirais pas la suite.

Elle pose ses deux mains à plat, l'une sur l'autre et y repose son menton, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

- allé Cullen, crache le morceau.

- eh bien, vu que tu viens d'être très gentille avec moi, je peux faire cet effort.

Elle me tire la langue.

- bon, nous sommes invités à assister à une soirée, toute l'équipe, au nouveau club qui s'est ouvert près du Guggenheim.

- le Club 21 !

- exactement poupée.

- j'n'aime pas les clubs.

- oui, mais il y aura tout le groupe.

- ça n'empêche, il y aura tes groupies et je vais faire tapisserie.

- mais non, il y aura Al' et Jazz.

Elle me regarde, boudeuse.

- Bella, c'est quoi, juste une soirée ?

. . .

_**Bella **_

« Mais Bella, c'est juste une soirée »

Tu parles d'une connerie. Me voilà, à devoir courir les rues, pour trouver une robe, ou en tout cas une tenue adéquate. Alice a tenu à m'accompagner et c'est juste l'horreur. Rosalie est avec nous. Je ne la connais pas. Elle est juste très amie avec Al' et elle ne parle que de son ours, ou nounours, enfin, d'Emmett.

Emmett par si, Em' par-là, etc . . .

- Bell's regarde, tu serais parfaite la dedans.

- j'n'crois pas, nooooooon.

Alice dans sa grande mansuétude, me montre une affreuse robe lamée or.

- ça ne va pas le faire, si j'arrive habillée comme une prostipute, ma caille.

- je suis d'accord, ajoute la grande blonde.

- bon les filles, je ne veux pas devenir désagréable, mais c'est la septième boutique . . .

- mais Bella, on ne peut pas mettre n'importe quoi ! Me dit le lutin.

Elles me regardent, les yeux suppliants. Comment résister à ça ?

- OK ! Mais si vous me faites essayer une robe comme celle-ci, je vous laisse ici.

- hey, mais c'est toi qui conduis.

- raison de plus Al' pour être sympa.

Elles passent près de moi, tout sourire. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi je dois m'attendre, au pire, et la boutique suivante me donne des frissons. Pas de plaisirs, vraiment pas. Nous sommes devant une boutique de lingerie.

- j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dis-je.

- allé, ne fais pas ta ronchon, me coupe Rosalie.

- j'ai tout ce qui me faut et je n'ai pas envie de . . .

- t'es vraiment qu'une teigne Bella !

- merci Al'.

- mais c'est vrai, quoi, tu me donnerais presque envie d'être grossière.

Le petit monstre brun me regarde avec colère, presque de la rage. Avant que les choses ne s'enveniment, et que Blondie ne si mette aussi, et je décide de céder, encore une fois.

- ok, ok, ok. Mais je te jure, si dans une heure je ne suis pas en route vers mon domicile, tu devras te rendre en Taxi chez toi.

- oh, Bella, merci, merci.

Elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse. Je lève un sourcil, je ne suis pas sûre que la dame et compris où je voulais en venir. Mais bon. Nous rentrons dans la boutique. Et je verrais bien . . .

Edward

Je ne sais pas où est mon amour, je sais simplement qu'elle a été pris en otage par Alice et Rosalie. Je sais également que Bella n'aime pas faire du shopping et je sais que ma collègue et amie va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- pauvre amour.

- c'est à moi que tu parles !

Jacob me regarde, l'air surpris. Il ne dit rien et du coup je me retrouve comme un con. Mais vite, je vois ses lèvres s'étiraient. Puis il éclate de rire et me donne un coup dans l'épaule.

- je déconne patron.

Je masse mon épaule. Je sais que pour lui c'était une petite ruade, mais pour moi, eh ben . . .

- hey, n'me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal !

- il ne te le dira pas Jake, mais je pense qu'à l'avenir, tu devrais t'abstenir. Sauf si tu veux que Bella te fasse ta fête.

Jasper avance vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- ok, mais je le répète, j'n'ai pas frappé fort.

- ouais, dis-je en minaudant une grimace de douleur, tu le diras à mon avocat Black.

Je vois mais deux amis se tournaient vers moi et attendre que je rigole. Alors je fais mon travail, pour les taquiner un peu.

- Jazz, appelles Jenks tout de suite.

Je me détourne d'eux et vais me voir dans la glace.

- tu vas payer cher, grand con, tu ne le savais pas, mais on ne touche pas à un Cullen, sinon . . .

Je me tourne vers lui et fais signe de me trancher la gorge avec mon pouce.

- . . . et adieu le petit loup.

Je les regarde. Ils sont surpris et encore le mot est faible.

- Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu attends.

- mais, il n'a pas . . .

- c'était pour rire Edward.

- tu en parleras à ton copain de cellule.

- mais . . .

- oh, je déconne les mecs, je suis acteur vous avez oublié.

Ils me regardent en silence. Ils n'ont pas l'air commode.

- oh, les gars !

Toujours rien. De longues minutes pendant lesquelles je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Puis enfin une réaction.

- dans ma tribu on prend les scalpes des blancs vaniteux.

- ouais et moi dans mon sud natal, on est expert en torture.

- chouette Jazz, alors on y va.

Les deux acolytes me regardent, sourires mauvais aux lèvres, faisant un pas vers moi, puis un autre. Je sens que je vais y avoir droit.

- Jazz, dis-je, d'un ton détaché. Je suis ton pote.

- . . .

- Jacob, n'oublie pas que je suis ton employeur.

Ils font un pas de plus.

- je démissionne, dit l'indien, froid comme un prédateur sur le point de fondre sur sa proie.

- les mecs, j'ai fait l'Actor Studio. Je vous ai fait mon numéro.

- tu vois Jake, il y a des mecs qui vont à l'école et d'autre qui ont un talent inné.

- tout à fait ma caille, et dire qu'il est payé des millions et nous, nous resterons dans l'ombre.

- la vie est mal faite Jake, la vie est mal faite.

- ouais Jazz, c'n'est pas juste.

Les deux faux culs passent près de moi et pendant que l'un ouvre mon frigo et en sort des bières, l'autre vient s'installer sur l'une des chaises hautes.

- bon maintenant qu'on a tous fait nos apprenti comédien, tu sais où sont les filles, me demande Jasper.

- elles font les boutiques, lui dis-je en prenant la bière que me tend mon garde du corps.

- quoi ! Bella fait les boutiques. Je ne pensais pas entendre ça un jour.

Je regarde Jake, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sais de quoi il parle. Je me souviens du temps où Bella travaillait pour Alice et l'horreur qu'elle avait de devoir faire les boutiques, sur ordre de sa patronne.

- oui, c'est une fille surprenante.

- c'est peu de le dire, ajoute le jeune indien.

Je regarde l'horloge, au-dessus du frigo.

- elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait avoir le temps de mettre au point un dossier avant de partir pour la soirée.

- oui, mais je connais Al', elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut et . . .

Du bruit dans l'entrée, met un terme à notre discussion.

« - tu me fais chier, tu entends. »

- tiens, je crois que Bell's est en colère, chuchote Jake à côté de moi.

« - mais tu seras superbe ma chérie. »

- je crois savoir qui a réussi à l'énerver, ajoute Jazz, sur le même ton.

« - bon les filles, c'n'est pas tout mais je vais être à la bourre, moi. »

- tiens Rosalie a du sentir la tension entre ses deux compagnes et a préféré rester, ajoutai-je, presque malgré moi et sur le même niveau.

Nous sommes interrompus, par trois magnifiques femmes. Rosalie dans un fourreau blanc, pailleté or. Alice dans une robe cocktail rouge passion et ma Bella, dans une superbe robe empire bleu nuit. Jasper applaudit leurs entrées, Jake siffle méchamment dans mon oreille. « Je pense in petto à prendre rendez-vous, avec mon médecin traitant »

- tu es superbe mon amour, dis-je à mon aimée, la prenant dans mes bras.

- tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Et oui, je suis prêt pour la soirée, smoking et tout le tralala.

- pour toi mon amour.

Elle m'embrasse. Je vois Alice et Jasper se faire des mamours. Jacob regarde Rosalie qui, elle l'ignore totalement.

- et blondie, tu n'me fais pas un bisou ?

- va chier.

- je vais prendre ça pour un non, mais je ne baisse pas les bras.

Il s'approche de nous et embrasse sa meilleure amie sur la joue.

- tu es belle Swan, ça change du garçon manqué que je connaissais.

- je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, lui dit-elle.

Il éclate de rire et l'embrasse sur le front et me serre la main.

- je vais chercher la voiture patron, je reviens dans moins de trente minutes.

- fais attention sur la route Jake, le coupe Bella, il y a beaucoup de circulation.

- pas de problème Swan et puis j'aurais Leah avec moi.

- ah oui, dis-je goguenard.

- hey ouais, il n'y a pas que toi qui emballe de la belle brune, patron.

Sur ce, il sort et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- ça vous gêne si on reste avec vous, demande Alice.

- non, lui dis-je.

- si, beaucoup, me coupe Bella.

- s'il te plait ma copine, je te promets de ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis, steuplait ?

Elles se regardent un long moment. Puis ma chérie capitule.

- si tu dis un mot, je te fous dehors, manu militari.

- ouaip, j'ai tout compris, mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas de quoi manger j'ai la dalle.

Je lui montre la cuisine. Alice ouvre le frigo, sans autre cérémonie.

- bon, moi je vous retrouve là-bas, Emmett doit m'attendre.

Elle nous embrasse et sort.

- tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi, lui demande Bella.

- non, je vais le faire en bas.

- tu veux ma voiture ?

- non ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille.

Jasper s'approche de la porte et de Rosalie.

- allé, pour rassurer tout ce petit monde je t'accompagne et comme ça je serais sûr que tu as ton taxi.

Elle le remercie et ils sortent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_**Bella **_

Je hais les soirées de ce genre. Edward est près de moi, Alice et Jasper sont à notre droite, le reste du groupe est à notre gauche. Je ne parlerais pas de notre diner. Affreux. Oui affreusement long et pompeux.

Stevens nous avait tous, gracieusement invité, mais il avait simplement omis de nous avertir de la présence de pontes indésirables et encombrants : les Volturi.

Il y a plusieurs semaines que cette société de production Italienne, récemment implantée aux Etats Unis, m'appelle. Oh, pas moi, mais l'agent du grand, du « Bellissimo Eduardo Cullen », à quelque chose près. Aro Volturi a la fâcheuse habitude de parler de manière ampoulé. C'est un européen après tout . . .

Nous sommes au Club 21, il est presque minuit. Aro et ses frères veulent un rendez-vous pour parler d'une possibilité d'entente, sur un contrat potentiel . . . et patati et patata.

Je ne supporte plus d'adresser la parole à cet énergumène. J'ai rien dit à Ed', au départ. Je n'allais pas lui dire que trois Italiens complètement illuminés, voulaient le voir dans leur prochaine production, qui après avoir lu le scripte pourrait s'appeler « entre boules » ou encore « comment se faire mettre, en X leçon ».

Je ne sais pas si dans leur pays, c'est un tremplin, que de faire un film de cul, mais chez nous, ça n'ouvre pas toujours de portes, sauf si la fille à une forte poitrine, qu'elle est blonde . . . et justement devinez qui a été proposé comme partenaire pour mon cher Edward, dans ce que je lui ai présenté comme un film « d'hauteur » et non pas « d'auteur ».

Tanya, bien sûr.

Je ne sais pas s'ils ont un formidable sens de l'humour ou si le cinéma hollywoodien doit s'inquiéter de leur venue. A croire que le calvaire de mon compagnon leur a inspiré la plus horrible des productions, mais pas le moins du monde de la compassion.

Je ne tenais plus, à côté de ces trois larrons. J'ai lâchement abandonné mon amour, pour aller me repoudrer le nez, off course. Edward me regarde alors que je reviens lentement vers lui et me fait signe d'approcher. Il veut sans doute que j'active le pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de le rejoindre. Je n'ai, vraiment pas envie, pas du tout même. Aro Volturi est près de lui et je sais ce que cette sangsue attend de moi. Il veut que je convainque Edward de la bonne action pour lui et le monde du spectacle. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas rire, un film comme celui qu'ils lui proposent, serait une vraie cata. Une bonne idée si Edward voulait couler sa carrière et perdre toute crédibilité dans le monde du spectacle et à l'échelle mondiale.

Je m'approche d'eux, à contre cœur. Aro me regarde tout sourire. Alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, je vois l'italien mettre ses mains sur sa bouche en souriant et venir vers moi. Je jette un coup d'œil suppliant à Edward, qui, impuissant, me fait un sourire tendu.

- Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, comme vous êtes maguenifiqua.

Quand je vous dis que ce mec en fait trop.

- merci, Aro.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et en embrasse le dos.

- ma chère, je sais que je vous dérange alors que vous êtes en soirée avec vos amis . . .

Je retire mes doigts de sa prise, le plus calmement possible. Il fait un geste ample de la main, montrant le reste de notre joyeuse troupe.

- . . . mais il faut que nous nous voyons, pour le travail.

Je me dirige vers Edward, contournant l'italien. J'embrasse tendrement mon amour, m'excusant de devoir le quitter et le laisser avec Stevens.

- je t'appelle quand j'ai fini.

- appelles Jacob, il va te conduire et te ramènera.

Je lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- ok, chef.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je le laisse m'enlacer, puis je m'écarte de lui et vais dire au revoir à mes amis . . . Je contact Jake, pour qu'il vienne me prendre devant le club. Aro me sourit, il me fait froid dans le dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette entrevue, peut-être parce que mon père m'a toujours appris à ne pas remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même. Ou peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais tourné le dos à un adversaire, même si mon instinct me dit de fuir. . . Je ne pensais pas à cet instant, que je serais totalement différente, le lendemain, à mon réveil.

_**Edward, **__un peu plus tard dans la journée.___

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Bella n'est pas rentrée, Jake ne répond pas à mes appels et les Volturi sont indisponibles. Cette peste de Jane m'a clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne m'aiderait pas. Elle travaille pour Aro et elle n'a pas reçu comme information ou autre de m'aider.

- je ne suis pas Baby Sitter, mon cher Edward.

Je ne peux plus attendre, ce n'est pas possible, et même hors de question que j'attende, là, comme un con, alors qu'ils ont peut-être eu un accident. Je regarde ma boite mail, j'ai signalé leur disparition à tout le monde, mais pour contacter la police, il faut que j'attende 24h. Alice m'a aidé en appelant les hôpitaux, moi les cliniques et Jazz les morgues. On a cherché partout où il est possible de retrouver une personne disparue. Même en choisissant les pires possibilités.

A bout, et au bout de nos recherches, nous avions décidé d'attendre. Mais il est tard et dans quelques heures, il y aura une journée que mon amour a disparu.

_**Bella **_

Je me tiens au milieu du salon. Il est 2h du matin, voilà un temps incroyable que mon hôte me parle de son merveilleux projet. Un temps incroyable, celui d'une heure transformait en une éternité. Aro et l'ensemble de sa troupe est là. Ils m'ont fait une proposition « intéressante » pour Edward.

- Isabella, nous nous rendons bien compte, que les scenarii que nous vous avons fait parvenir, ne sont pas à la hauteur de vos attentes.

- c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Aro me regarde, gardant le silence.

- Isabella, je sais que nous avons eu des débuts mitigés.

- mitigés ?

- oui, mais nous ne pensions pas qu'en Amérique, les gouts cinématographiques pouvaient être aussi différents de ceux de nos concitoyens.

- la culture d'un peuple influence ses goûts.

Il se frotte le menton, dubitatif ou simplement songeur.

- avez-vous réfléchi, mademoiselle Swan ?

- oui, et je maintiens que votre production ne sera pas bénéfique à la carrière de monsieur Cullen.

- parlez-vous de votre employeur ou de votre compagnon, Bella.

- je parle de mon client.

Je le vois se lever et s'approcher du buffet qui se trouve derrière le canapé qu'il occupait. Aro prend une carafe de vin et en verse dans deux verres. Il revient vers moi, et me tend le liquide vermeil coincé dans son écrin de cristal. Je tends la main pour récupérer la boisson, consciente qu'il serait impoli de ma part de refuser d'y toucher.

- bien, vous verrait ma chère, c'est un délice.

- il est tard, et je ne pense pas qu'il serait bon que je m'enivre.

- ma chère, une gorgée, une seule ne peut troubler votre esprit.

Il me regarde avec intensité. Je sais que je vais devoir goûter ce breuvage. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres, m'attendant à un bouquet fort et sirupeux mais au contraire, le liquide coule sur ma langue et dans ma gorge avec douceur. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bu de vin, mais je suis agréablement surprise. Le liquide est doux et riche, presque sucré.

- alors, mon amie, cela est-il à votre convenance.

- mmmh.

J'avale une gorgée et je repose mon verre. Il ne porte pas son breuvage à ses lèvres et cela me fait tiquer.

- oui, très, dis-je.

- tant mieux.

Je le regarde. Je sens les effets de l'alcool sur mon corps. Je le regarde toujours, et je me rends compte que mon esprit se trouble. Je tente de me lever, mais ma main glisse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil que j'occupe et mon verre s'écrase au sol, dans un bruit de clochette.

- que m'avez-vous fait.

- mais rien mon enfant.

Un éclat dans le couloir me fait tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Je me sens vaseuse et je n'arrive pas à fixer ce qui me fait face. Des pieds qui battent dans les airs. Des cris. Une main qui se cramponne sur le chambranle en bois et un visage. Celui de mon ami. Jacob. Juste avant de perdre conscience, son corps tombe à terre.

_**Edward,**__ quelques heures plus tard_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai prévenu l'ensemble de notre équipe, pour que tous, puissent chercher de leur côté. Je ne me suis pas abaissé à appeler Tanya. Cette conne serait capable de venir me voir en pensant qu'elle a une chance.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. J'ai dû, par obligation et par devoir, contacter Charlie, le père de Bella. Il a paru surpris que je l'appelle. Peut-être parce que Bella ne lui a pas parlé de moi.

Je sais qu'elle a peur de rencontrer mes sœurs et ma mère. Je sais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas m'accompagner le mois prochain. Mais la réaction de son père m'a blessé. Je sais, ce n'est pas l'heure ni le moment, mais voilà, elle n'a rien dit de nous. A personne. A aucuns membres de sa famille ou de ses amis.

Le cadran de mon portable s'illumine. Je prends le temps de regarder le nom de mon correspondant. _Inconnu_.

- allo.

- monsieur Cullen ?

C'est une voix féminine au téléphone, une voix que je suis incapable de reconnaitre.

- oui !

- monsieur Cullen, Sandy Banks, du Mirror of the Night, je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez des photos qui ont été postées sur notre site, cette nuit.

- pardon !

- oui, monsieur Cullen, un de vos fans a posté sur notre site internet une série de photos, je dois dire un peu . . .

Elle glousse légèrement et reprend.

- des photos dirai-je, de nature compromettante pour votre compagne.

- de quoi parlez-vous ?

- je vous envois par message l'adresse de notre site et je vous laisse commenter en ligne.

- mais bordel, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- je vous laisse le découvrir.

Elle m'est un terme à notre échange et au même instant la sonnerie de réception d'un SMS se fait entendre. Je regarde le cadran et comme promis, une adresse http . . . apparait.

Je fais un copier-coller et ouvre une page web. Au début mon Smartphone rame un peu, puis je vois et ce que je vois ne me plais pas du tout . . .

_**Bella **_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Quelle chose étrange. Je sais qui je suis, ce que je suis et pourtant je découvre une dimension différente de celle que me procure mon enveloppe charnel. Je me sens légère, je flotte, comme si je ne dépendais plus de ma chair et de mes os. Je flotte légère, dans un labyrinthe de couleurs et de formes, de senteurs et de sensations, de pensées et de réflexions.

Mes yeux sont clos, pourtant j'ai l'impression de voir, de revoir, comme si j'avais, pendant toutes ses années perdu la vue et qu'aujourd'hui, je voyais pour la première fois, comme une révélation.

Un mouvement, un bruit, un contact et mon rêve se transforme en cauchemar. Je tente d'ouvrir mes paupières, mais elles sont lourdes, trop lourdes. Je sens une présence près de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. La légèreté que je ressentais quelques instants plus tôt, devient une lourdeur intolérable. Une chape de plomb recouvre d'un coup mon corps et mon esprit.

- vite, les effets de la drogue s'évanouissent.

- oui maitresse.

Je sais que l'on déplace mon corps. Je lutte, mais mon débat est intérieur, je sais que je suis incapable de bouger un doigt.

- vite, vous dis-je, vite.

Je suis projetée contre un autre corps, incapable de bouger. Je sens que mes mains sont posées sur un torse, mes jambes en travers de celles de la personne contre laquelle on m'a placé. Nus ou presque. Mes pensées, même troublées vont vers Edward

- vite, ils se réveillent.

Le corps sous le mien bouge, tressaute et me fait glisser sur le côté. Quelqu'un grogne, je sens les vibrations sous mais mains. Ma tête glisse de plusieurs centimètres et rencontre une matière douce et ferme.

- Bella.

Etrange, on aurait dit la voix de . . .

- mais dépêchez-vous bande d'incapables.

. . . bon là, c'est la voix d'une femme, mais l'autre voix. Je n'ai pas la possibilité de réfléchir plus longtemps. Mon corps est une nouvelle fois déplacer. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors que je pense y arriver, une douleur derrière le crâne me fait perdre connaissance. C'est le blackout.

_**Edward**_

Je regarde les images qui défilent sur l'écran de mon ordi et je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. J'ai laissé mon mobile pour une connexion internet plus rapide et un écran plus grand, je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'y voyais.

- Ed', je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y a une explication.

Je regarde Alice. Elle est venue dès qu'elle a entendu la nouvelle.

- écoute Ed', je suis ton ami, et je connais un peu Bella, je suis certain qu'il y a une explication.

Jasper est près de moi, une main sur mon épaule. Il regarde avec moi les images qui emplissent mon champ de vision et le sien.

- je sais Jazz, mais là, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Bella est étendu sur le corps de Jacob. Ils dorment. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Mais ce que je vois aussi c'est de la mise en scène. Je suis acteur et si je ne suis pas le meilleur je reste un pro, et ce que je vois là, c'est une fable, un conte mais pas la réalité.

La main de Jazz se serre sur mon épaule. La main de Jake caresse le corps de sa meilleure amie, non, elle recherche quelque chose . . . puis plus rien. L'écran est de nouveau sombre. Le générique de l'émission est lancé. J'éteins.

- ce n'est pas un vrai site Edward, c'est un blog, tout au plus, me dit Alice. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication.

- je sais, dis-je.

- oui, mais il n'empêche que si le site à un nombre de visites restreintes habituellement, le fait qu'ils aient signalé Bella comme la personne que l'on voit sur ces images, va faire un buzz.

Je me tourne vers Al'. Elle est assise sur le canapé, les jambes remontées contre son torse. La manière dont elle se tient me rappelle les problèmes qu'elle a rencontrés avec les photos d'elle, paru sur le net et dans la presse. Elle est en plein cauchemar.

- Al', quoi qu'il arrive, je ne ferais rien tant que Bella ne sera pas parmi nous.

- oui Ed'.

Je me lève et la rejoins. Je la serre dans mes bras. Elle se met à trembler. Peu de gens le savent, mais après la parution de ces photos, un homme est rentré dans sa loge, une caravane proche des nôtres, et a tenté de la violer.

Cette histoire ne sent pas bon et en plus elle est déjà en train de foutre la merde dans nos vies.

- Bella et Jacob, car il ne faut pas oublier que Jake lui aussi est dans cette merde.

Je regarde Jazz. Il a raison. Ça fait des années que nous travaillons ensemble et même si un passé existe entre eux, je sais que jamais il n'aurait mis en danger Bella. Je sais aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait pour me nuire. Pour nous nuire.

- Jazz, appelle Jenks, il faut nous préparer au pire.

Il hoche la tête et va dans la pièce à côté. Je pose mon menton sur le sommet du crâne de mon amie et la berce, pour qu'elle se calme. L'attente reprend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**Bella **_

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je suis assise devant une porte en chêne, au bas des escaliers, dans un quartier huppé, me semble-t-il. Je me souviens de la soirée en boite, enfin le début. Je sais qu'après le restaurant, après le repas avec les grands pontes de la chaine 6, nous sommes allés au _Club 21. _Je sais aussi que je me trouvais chez les Volturi, que Jake m'y a emmené. Mais après, c'est le trou noir. Je me frotte le crâne. Je réfléchis, je me souviens de leur proposition vaseuse, mais après, c'est le flou. Je me rappelle du verre de vin, et là, une petite lumière s'allume dans mon cerveau.

- de la drogue ? Bande de connard.

Je regarde autour de moi. Rien, enfin, quelques véhicules sont garés dans la rue, pas âmes qui vivent aux alentours. C'est déjà ça de gagner. Oui, sauf que là, je suis seule, je porte toujours ma longue robe bleu nuit, j'ai froid et je le répète je suis seule. Et ça, je ne me souviens pas comment, ni pourquoi. J'ai un trou noir. Je sais que j'ai dû partir avant la fin de la soirée, pour voir les Volturi. Jake m'a accompagné, après avoir laissé Leah à la soirée. Il m'attendait dans le couloir.

- ouais mais après ça, je suis dans le vague.

Je me souviens de notre entrée dans le club, je me souviens que nous sommes rentrés dans le carré VIP, ma première danse avec Edward, ma blague « - rassures moi, c'est ton téléphone que je sens contre mon ventre », « – non, mon amour » fut sa réponse.

Je pourrais en sourire maintenant, si je n'étais pas toute seule, au milieu de . . . je ne sais pas. La rue est vide. Les immeubles me laissent à penser que je suis dans un quartier huppé de la grande ville, je sais que je me répète, mais ce constat me rassure. Mais je ne sais pas pour autant où je me trouve et ce n'est pas en restant assise là, que j'aurais des réponses.

Je me redresse, douloureusement, j'ai l'impression qu'un semi-remorque m'est passé dessus. J'ai mal au crane, j'ai mal au cœur et il n'y a pas une seule partie de mon corps qui ne me reproche pas de m'être levé. Je regarde mes mains, mes bras et j'y vois une multitude d'hématomes.

- fichtre, de fichtre.

Oui je sais, je m'améliore, mais ayant été accusée de faire du tort à mon amour, j'ai décidé de ralentir sur les obscénités et autres grossièretés. Bon, je vais aussi arrêter de parler à un public imaginaire, ou je vais finir à l'asile.

- Bella, il va falloir te concentrer.

Oui, c'est sûr. Je fais un tour sur moi-même. Je regarde la grande porte de bois rouge qui me fait face et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Je me détourne et regarde en direction de la rue. Elle est bien éclairée, mais il n'y a personne. Je vois au sol mon sac à main, à quelques mètres de moi, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt. Je le ramasse, avançant dans la rue, vers le boulevard qui la coupe en deux. Un taxi passe à proximité. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'alpaguer. Je n'ai pas la force non plus, de courir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bu, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne, les yeux qui me brûlent et mal partout. Mais je me répète. J'essaye de rassembler mes idées, mais alors que j'arrive au bord de la route, je vois un nouveau taxi, je lève difficilement le bras. La voiture ralentie, puis s'arrête. Je grimpe à l'arrière avec difficulté.

- je vous emmène où ma petite dame, me demande le chauffeur.

Je grimace, j'ai l'impression qu'il a hurlé la question. J'ai une gueule de bois carabinée et je ne me l'explique pas, j'ai bu qu'un verre, pas de quoi me rendre malade.

- mademoiselle, ça va ?

- mmmh oui, dis-je.

Mais je n'arrive pas à en dire plus. Je sens mon corps glisser sur le côté, heureusement sur la banquette, et pas vers la porte que je n'ai pas eu la force de fermer. Je n'entends pas mon chauffeur se plaindre de la galère dans laquelle je le mets. Je ne le vois pas sortir pour faire le tour de son véhicule et fermer la portière. Je ne sens pas la voiture qui se déplace. Je ne sais pas que cet homme est en train de me sauver la vie, en m'emmenant à l'hôpital. Je ne le serais quand me réveillant.

_**Edward**_

- je m'en contre fout. Ma compagne a disparu.

- monsieur je conçois l'inquiétude qui est la vôtre mais . . .

- mais je m'en fous bordel. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Aro Volturi, et je vous le répète : ELLE N'EST PAS REVENUE DEPUIS.

- mais monsieur, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Monsieur Aro et ses frères ont quittés mademoiselle Swan après leur rendez-vous, pour se rendre dans leur résidence de . . .

- . . . je-m-en-fous. Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis, je veux savoir où est ma femme et où se trouve mon chauffeur.

Je suis dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble des Volturi. Jane, leur standardiste ou je ne sais trop ce qu'elle est pour eux, est face à moi.

- monsieur.

- merde, fermez là, je veux des réponses.

Mais le problème c'est qu'elle devait se rendre à leur domicile, à Grandstreet. Elle n'est pas revenue et cette conne ne veut pas coopérer. Elle reprend la parole avec son accent de merde, sa voix mielleuse et son attitude froide et prétentieuse.

- oui, mais . . .

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de remettre en route son disque qui sonne faux.

- dites à vos patrons que j'ai pris contact avec mon avocat et que les Volturi vont devoir être coopératifs.

Je lui tourne le dos, repartant vers la porte battante et alors que je m'apprête à sortir, je regarde au sol, dans un coin, près d'une autre porte. Il y a un pendant d'oreilles, l'un de ceux que portait Bella. J'ai au moins la preuve qu'elle est venue ici. Je me baisse et ramasse le bijou. La blonde acariâtre me regarde mais ne dit rien. Je l'ignore et je sors.

_**Bella**_

« - . . . elle est en état de choc, c'est un taxi qui l'a déposé aux urgences, plusieurs marques de coups sur l'ensemble du corps et sa tension est à 9/8, pas de marques d'agressions sexuelles ou de relations intimes.

- ok Betty, faites-lui les soins courants, mais je vous demanderais de lui faire une prise de sang, drogues en tout genre . . .

- oui docteur, drogue du violeur inclus.

- oui, et prévenez la police . . . »

Je flotte dans un monde à part. Je ne sens plus mon corps et j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas la première fois . . .

_**Edward**_

Je suis en sueur, sur les nerfs et totalement paniqué. J'ai été contacté par une infirmière de l'hôpital central. Bella a été déposée aux urgences par un taxi. J'ai contacté Charlie, appelé mes amis et je suis maintenant en état de transe, courant dans les couloirs de l'établissement de santé où ma belle a été prise en charge. J'arrive à l'accueil, une infirmière me regarde, le sourcil levé.

- bonjour, je cherche ma compagne.

- son nom s'il vous plait.

- Bella Swan.

Elle baisse les yeux vers son ordinateur et pianote sur son clavier. Elle ne dit rien, je suis à deux doigts de contourner son comptoir et prendre les choses en mains, quand elle me répond.

- je n'ai pas de personne à ce nom.

Je suis sidéré et je doute un instant, mais je suis certain de ce que l'on m'a donné comme information.

- elle est ici, c'est une employée de l'hôpital qui m'a contacté.

- je n'ai personne pourtant monsieur.

- mais je ne suis pas fou, MERDE.

- monsieur, gardez votre calme, je vous prie.

Elle n'a pas haussé la voix et si ça ne me calme pas, je me rends compte qu'elle est sûre d'elle. Je cherche en moi, je suis certain d'être au bon endroit, et je me souviens que j'ai été contacté avec le portable de Bella, et qu'en raccrochant, j'ai entendu quelqu'un l'appeler « Betty ».

- Betty !

J'ai crié, elle me regarde perplexe, alors je me répète.

- Betty, l'infirmière qui m'a contacté, elle s'appelle Betty.

- d'accord, je me renseigne, nous avons bien quelqu'un qui se nomme Betty.

- merci.

Elle prend son téléphone, et après une minute interminable, je vois une petite femme brune approcher. Elle sourit à sa collègue et celle-ci me montre de la main.

- ce monsieur dit que tu l'as appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Alors que l'une continue sa progression vers moi, l'autre se retire. Je la détaille un instant, cherchant dans son expression, un signe d'inquiétude, ou tout autre renseignement sur l'état de Bella.

- bonjour, vous cherchez quelqu'un m'a prévenue ma collègue.

- oui, bonjour, je cherche ma compagne, Bella Swan, vous m'avez appelé avec son cellulaire.

- oui, votre numéro est le dernier à avoir été composé.

- comment va-t-elle, elle a eu un accident, vous m'avez dit que c'est un taxi qui l'a déposé ici, il vous a dit à quel endroit il avait pris en charge, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Elle lève les mains, me souriant, et me coupe dans mon élan, m'étant fin à ma logorrhée.

- monsieur, elle est inconsciente, mais son pronostic vital est bon.

- je veux la voir.

- suivez-moi.

Nous partons dans les couloirs, et à chaque porte que je passe, je tourne la tête, dans l'espoir d'enfin la voir. Je sens que je suis à la limite du pétage de plomb, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir. Nous marchons, continuant à avancer encore et encore, puis enfin, une porte battante et je suis face à mon amour.

- Bella.

J'ai murmuré son nom. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle porte toujours sa robe bleu nuit, elle est pale, trop pale. Son visage est meurtri, ses bras qui sont posés le long de son corps ont une vilaine teinte violette.

- merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- c'est ce que nous tentons de découvrir.

- elle n'a pas été . . .

Je n'ose pas prononcer les mots à voix haute, de peur de leur donner vie. Je m'approche de mon amour, les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Bella ?

Je glisse mes doigts dans les siens. Et comme une ampoule qui s'illumine dans ma tête, je pense à mon ami.

- avez-vous eu une autre personne qui vous a été emmené ?

- je ne sais pas, pas en même tant que votre compagne.

Je la regarde un instant, puis je baisse le regard vers Bella. Je me rends compte que si elle, elle est dans cet état, lui peut-être dans un état bien pire. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler de colère.

- enfoirés d'italiens.

- pardon !

Je respire un grand coup et je me lance.

- mon chauffeur et ami accompagnait Bella et il n'est pas rentré lui non plus. Je crains le pire.

- je comprends.

- où puis-je passer un appel s'il vous plait ?

- dans le couloir.

J'embrasse la main de ma douce et je m'apprête à sortir.

- monsieur !

- oui ?

- en sortant à droite, deuxième couloir à gauche.

- merci.

Je sors et je fais ce que je n'ai pas fait, je pars à la recherche de Jake. Il est peut-être en danger ou pire. Je ferme les yeux et les hématomes de mon amour me reviennent à l'esprit.

- putain.

Je ne peux me retenir de sourire quand une vieille dame qui passe près de moi me regarde avec de gros yeux. Et oui, le langage châtié de Bella déteint dur moi.

Je poursuis ma route jusqu'à une cabine, j'ai un peu de monnaie sur moi, assez pour que Jazz entreprenne les recherches nécessaire pour retrouver Jacob, prévenir la troupe et contacter mon avocat.

_**Bella**_

Je ne sais pas. Voilà, c'est dit. Je ne sais pas ni où je suis, ni ce qui m'arrive et encore moins . . . ben encore moins ce qui m'attend. J'entends des voix, sans toutes fois reconnaitre qui se trouve près de moi. J'entends mais je ne comprends pas. Je sens simplement que des mains sont posées sur mes bras et maintenant des doigts sont enlacés aux miens.

- Edward.

Je sais que je n'ai pas pu prononcer son prénom mais j'ai la sensation que c'est lui qui se tient près de moi. Je suis quasi sûre que c'est sa voix que j'entends, mais loin, derrière un brouillard, loin derrière un mur qui m'empêche de le voir et de me mouvoir.

_**Edward **_

Je suis assis près d'elle, mais elle ne bouge pas. Betty vient de sortir. Les résultats sanguins sont arrivés. Le verdict est tombé : empoisonnement.

- mais comment, avec quoi ?

- Edward, nous ne savons pas. Son corps réagis à une infection causée par une exposition à une bactérie.

- je ne comprends pas.

- Elle a un taux de globules blancs élevés, nous lui avons administré un traitement pour lutter contre l'infection qu'elle combat mais nous sommes à l'heure actuelle dans l'incapacité de savoir, ni le mode d'administration, ni le nom de ce qu'on lui a fait prendre.

- comment ça ?

- Edward, nous lui avons fait un lavage d'estomac pour éviter une réaction encore plus violente, mais surtout pour analyser le contenu gastrique.

- et vous n'avez rien trouvé.

- oh mais si, nous savons ce qu'elle a mangé, nous savons qu'elle a bu du vin, mais ce que nous ne savons pas distinguer, c'est quelle drogue ou virus lui a été donné. Et comme je vous le disais nous n'avons pas découvert le mode d'administration.

- donc, malgré tous les bleus et les éraflures qu'elle a sur le corps, vous n'avez rien trouvé.

- non, Edward, pas de marque de piqûres ou de coupures, rien, le seul choix qu'il nous reste, c'est la voie orale.

- dans la nourriture ou une boisson.

- exact.

- ce ne peut pas être lors du repas, quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû avoir les mêmes symptômes qu'elle, non ?

- non, en effet.

- donc, c'est lors de son rendez-vous qu'elle a pris cette . . . ce . . . peu importe, il ne me reste plus qu'à contacter mon avocat.

- oui.

Elle me regarde avec retenu, comme si elle n'osait pas me poser une question.

- oui Betty ?

- Edward, je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire, mais le chef de service a dû contacter la police, ils ont demandé à vous voir et on dit qu'ils vous contacterez.

- merci.

- de rien.

Je la regarde partir et je me réinstalle contre la rambarde du lit.

- je te jure de savoir mon amour.

Je prends la main de ma chérie dans la mienne et je l'embrasse. Le constat est simple, quand je vois les marques sur ses bras et son visage, je pourrais rendre coup pour coup.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Je sais que je suis bien mauvaise en remerciement et, que souvent j'oublie de le faire, ou simplement je ne prends pas le temps de le faire. Mais je ne me leurre pas, quand je couche une ligne sur l'écran de mon ordi, je n'ai qu'une peur c'est de ne pas plaire au lecteur qui suit mon histoire. Alors Merci.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, fin d'année oblige, je voulais vous remercier tous. Vous remerciez pour suivre cette histoire, pour l'avoir mise dans vos favoris et de me suivre sur mes autres histoires. Bonne Année, bonne santé, beaucoup de joie, d'amour et de félicité. En clair : de l'amour, de l'argent, la santé, la réussite, de nouveaux amis, augmentation au boulot, baisse des crédits que vous avez sur le dos (si c'est le cas), beaucoup de câlins . . .**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année, un bon réveillon et vu que nous avons survécu à la fin du monde, je vous proposerais simplement, de vivre chaque jour à 100%.**_

_**Bonne lecture et heureuse nouvelle année.**_

**Chapitre 11**

_**Edward**_

Je suis dans le couloir. Les aides-soignantes font la toilette de Bella. Jazz m'a appris qu'une enquête avait été lancée à la demande du père de Bella._ Logique_.

Les Volturi ont été entendu et ils ont un alibi. Quelqu'un de leur maison a témoigné de leurs présences. Il est impossible de faire un rapprochement entre ce que mon amour a subi et ces enfoirés. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'accuser sans preuve, mais j'ai cette certitude qu'ils ne sont pas innocents.

L'appel masqué que j'ai reçu, pour le site web, ne ce n'est pas renouvelé mais j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir des journalistes à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Du coup, je sors par le sous-sol, et j'ai embauché deux gardes pour protéger Bella. Mais de trop en faire, j'attire l'attention. Casquette, blouson classique, etc. Mais rien n'y fait, je suis un homme public et le retour de baguette est terrible. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à l'équipe médicale. Seule Betty reste dans mes bonnes grâces. Elle est franche et reste près de ma compagne, à l'inverse de certaines de ces collègues qui me suivent sans même faire leur travail.

- Edward.

Je lève la tête, Charlie vient de rentrer dans la chambre de sa fille.

- ça va fiston.

- oui, elle dort.

- bien.

- ils m'ont expliqué qu'elle se réveillerait seulement quand son corps se sera immunisé contre la substance qu'on lui a administrée.

- mon garçon, je te demande si toi tu vas bien.

Je regarde le shérif, surpris.

- oui.

- tu ne dois pas te laisser aller mon gars.

- je sais.

- non Edward, je veux te dire qu'il y a des personnes qui cherchent ce qui lui est arrivé, toi tu dois être là à son réveille, et en forme.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. En tout cas, je ne lui dirais pas que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de casser la gueule à la personne qui lui a administré cette merde et qui lui a fait subir ce traitement.

- tu crois que je n'en ai pas envie moi aussi.

- . . .

- tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a percé à jours.

- tu as envie de faire la peau aux salauds qui lui ont fait ça ?

Il a tout compris, comme si, il lisait en moi. Mais je sais qu'il réagit surtout comme un homme blessé, un père.

- je suis son paternel, gamin et je peux te dire que si je le pouvais, j'aurais déjà fait le nécessaire.

Je fais le tour du lit de ma belle et je m'approche de mon beau père.

- je le sais Charlie.

Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il me regarde, et alors que je ne m'y attends pas, il me prend dans ses bras. Que dire de plus ?

_**Bella**_

Je me sens lourde, ma langue est épaisse, ma bouche pâteuse. J'essaye de bouger les doigts et j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas, même si mes yeux clos m'empêchent de vérifier l'exactitude de cette sensation. Pourtant, j'en ai la certitude, je bouge.

J'entends des voix proches de moi, de là où je me trouve et je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin percer à travers le brouillard dans lequel je suis plongée depuis plusieurs minutes, des heures peut-être. Je vois une ombre se déplaçait d'un côté à un autre, s'éloignant et se rapprochant comme si elle avait contourné un obstacle.

- fiston, il faut être courageux.

La voix de mon père.

- elle me manque.

Mon amour.

- à moi aussi.

Une nouvelle fois mon paternel.

- Charlie, Charlie, vous . . . vous avez vu, Charlie, vous avez vu . . .

Edward est proche de moi, je sens sa main sur la mienne. Il est euphorique, heureux ou simplement joyeux.

- elle a bougé, elle bouge, elle bouge Charlie.

Il heureux je le sens à sa voix. Je sens une autre main se poser sur moi.

- Bella, ma chérie, tu m'entends, c'est papa.

J'aimerai tant lui répondre.

- mon amour, je suis là, oh, mon amour, mon amour.

Edward me caresse le visage.

- je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime, ouvre les yeux mon ange.

Il embrasse la paume de ma main.

- Bella, nous sommes là.

Mon père me caresse les doigts.

- elle est encore fatiguée mon garçon, laissons-là se reposer.

Les mains me cajolent encore un instant, puis lentement, je vois les ombres s'éloigner.

_**Edward**_

Je n'en reviens pas, ma chérie vient de bouger. Après avoir tentés de la réveiller, nous avons appelé les infirmières. Maintenant, elles lui font des examens.

J'ai profité de ce moment de calme et de bonheur pour avertir nos amis. J'ai appris que Jacob n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. J'ai su également par Jasper, qu'une vidéo de Bella et Jake circulait sur les chaines du câble, Stevens nous a contacté, Mayfield aussi, il parait que Tanya a essayé de me contacter.

Les nouvelles vont vites. Jazz a repris mes affaires en charges, pour que Bella, à son retour ne se retrouve pas en surcharge de boulot. J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne risquait pas.

« - elle a pris de l'avance et a prévu tes sorties et tes obligations professionnelles sur l'année en cours en laissant des créneaux de libre si tu viens à trouver de nouveau contrat. »

Il avait l'air émerveillé, puis il m'a annoncé que des messages de sollicitudes à mon égard avaient été posés et d'autre, attaquant Bella. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me tracasser pour ça. Le plus important pour moi, maintenant que Bella a refait surface ou en était proche, c'est en premier lieu, de retrouver Jacob, coûte que coûte et en second, découvrir ce que les Volturi leur ont fait. Ils sont tous les deux, les deux seuls témoins pour les couler.

Je suis dans notre appartement. Heureusement pour nous, je n'ai pas d'engagement, enfin, hormis le dernier pour « Crazy Night », j'ai tout fait. Je devais commencer un film avec un producteur anglais, un film d'auteur, mais Jazz m'a appris que le film avait été reculé. Le producteur et les scénaristes, que Bella avait démarché, après avoir entendu parler de leur projet, ces personnes ont appris ce qui est arrivé à mon amour et ont décidé de repousser le début du tournage.

Oh, pas de 6 mois, mais de 2 semaines et je pense que Bella ira mieux à ce moment-là.

Je marche de long en large, dans l'attente d'un appel, celui de mon avocat. Jenks m'a dit qu'il avait fait des recherches, soudoyé des personnes. Des employés saisonniers du groupe Voltéra, que les Volturi dirigent. Il a découvert que lors de l'entrevue de Bella avec Aro, celui-ci avait fait monter de sa cave une bouteille de vin. Jusque-là, rien de bizarre. Ils ont des vignobles, plusieurs châteaux réputés en Italie et dans le sud-ouest de la France. Mais ce qui a éveillé les soupçons de mon défenseur, c'est, que l'une de leur employée a administré un soin particulier à ce grand millésime.

Il a été révélé dans les examens sanguins de Bella, qu'elle a consommé du vin. Un alcool à la fois doux mais qui masque facilement le goût amer d'une drogue.

J'en suis venu à me questionner sur ce qui avait été administré à Jake. Pire, ou plus.

Le téléphone se met à sonner. Le standard, à l'accueil de mon immeuble, a pour ordre de ne pas me transmettre tous les appels et de faire un tri. Pourquoi ? Parce que les premières heures de la parution de la vidéo qui met en scène mon amour et mon garde du corps, des journalistes ont appelés. Des appels en masse.

Je regarde le cadran du combiné et je prends l'appel.

- oui !

- monsieur Cullen, c'est Sarah à l'accueil, je vous préviens que votre ami, monsieur Jasper monte.

- merci Sarah, vous remplacez Heidi !

- oui monsieur, des personnes de sa famille sont arrivés d'Europe.

- oh, bien, bonne fin de journée Sarah.

- merci Monsieur, à vous aussi.

J'ouvre ma porte, dans l'attente de mon pote. Il ne tarde pas à sortir de l'ascenseur.

- hey, je vois que je suis attendu.

- salut Jazz.

Il me détaille de longues minutes. Puis il s'approche de moi, passe un bras sur mes épaules et me pousse vers l'entrée de mon appartement.

- je suis fatigué, dis-je en réponse à une question muette.

- tu devrais dormir.

- je ne peux pas, pas tant que je ne serais pas où est Jake, si il est en vie, si . . .

- Ed', Jacob a été retrouvé ce matin.

Je le regarde et j'ai la certitude que le pire est à craindre. Il est peut-être mort. Mort depuis des heures. Mort depuis le début. Je m'avance vers le canapé et m'y laisse lourdement tomber.

- il est mort !

- non.

Je relève la tête surpris.

- il est à l'hôpital Sainte-Anne, ajoute-t-il.

- mais comment, enfin, depuis quand.

Bella est hospitalisé depuis près de 72h, et . . . je regarde l'heure sur le cadran de ma chaine hifi, cela ferait presque 4 jours qu'ils sont partis au rendez-vous avec les Volturi.

- il est dans le coma.

- et ses résultats sanguins.

- même drogue, même traitement, à ceci près, que lui, il a eu droit à une injection directe dans la carotide.

- . . .

- il a été battu à mort, ou presque, s'il a survécu, c'est grâce à solide constitution.

- mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus avant ?

- il n'avait aucun papier sur lui.

- mais avec les tests ADN, il aurait dû être reconnu.

- pas de papiers, pas d'avis de recherche.

- mais si, enfin, je te l'ai demandé.

- je l'ai fait.

- alors pourquoi.

- il est méconnaissable Edward.

Je me passe une main sur le visage, fermant les yeux devant ce que je viens d'apprendre.

- il est dans quel état ?

- triste, mais d'après les médecins, son pronostic vital est bon.

- je sens qu'il y a un « mais ».

- oui.

Il me regarde. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire, rien sans doute.

- il a les jambes de briser, les deux, l'une de ses mains a été broyé et l'autre a, tous les os de . . .

- les salauds, m'écriai-je

- il ne répond pas aux tests de motricités . . .

- je veux le voir et je veux que l'on mette quelqu'un pour surveiller sa chambre et son père . . .

Je fais une pose dans ma diarrhée verbale.

- Ed', nous pouvons aller le voir, dès à présent.

Je me lève d'un bon.

- oui, il faut que je le vois de mes propres yeux, que je sache.

Il attrape sa veste qu'il avait abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je prends mes papiers, mon mobile et un blouson et je quitte mon logement. Je vais voir les dégâts que mon ami et garde du corps a subi. La police ne pourra pas mettre aux oubliettes cette histoire.

- il faut trouver qui est à l'origine de cette vidéo.

- j'ai mis des enquêteurs sur le coup Edward.

Nous sommes en bas de l'immeuble, la jeune femme de l'accueil nous salut et nous la saluons en retour. Une fois dehors, je hèle un taxi.

- j'ai aussi pris des pros du renseignement sur le net, ajoute Jasper.

Je monte dans le véhicule, suivi par mon ami.

- hôpital Sainte-Anne, dis-je au chauffeur.

- tu entends quoi par « pros ».

- des hackers.

- pas très honnêtes ! Non ?

- pas interdit non plus.

Le reste de notre voyage se passe en silence. Puis je vois le bâtiment où se trouve Jake se profilait devant nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes debout sur le trottoir, face à l'entrée. Nous entrons à l'intérieur. Jasper avance droit vers les ascenseurs. Je le suis, passif, vivant dans la crainte de ce que je vais voir. Troisième étage, les portes s'ouvrent. Jazz sort et tourne à gauche, il avance sûr de lui et fonce vers le fond du couloir. Je vois deux hommes devant une porte et je comprends qu'il avait devancé ma demande. Je sais que nous sommes devant la chambre de Jake. L'un des hommes arrête Jasper, alors qu'il tend la main vers la poignet. Mais de suite, il rétracte son geste.

- pardon monsieur Withlock, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

- pas de problèmes.

Je m'approche et Jazz après avoir frappé à la porte, rentre et me tient la porte ouverte. Je n'ai pas fait deux pas dans la pièce que j'ai un haut le cœur.

- putain de merde.

Jake est plâtré des pieds à la tête et si Jazz ne m'avait pas dit qui je regardais, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu.

- je vais leur faire la peau Jazz, je te jure de leur faire la peau.

Je m'approche de mon ami et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer.


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour votre patience et pour ne pas me poursuivre pour « mise en ligne de nouveau chapitre trop lente ». Je prends le temps, et vous l'aviez vu, pour être juste, pour l'histoire bien sûr, mais aussi pour trouver la manière d'exprimer les émotions des personnages. Pour une fois, et peut-être jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, Jacob sera narrateur, avec Bella et Edward._

_Donc, merci encore et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 12**

_**Edward**_

Je suis assis près du lit de Jacob. J'attends l'arrivée de son père et de ses sœurs. Bella est en soin, son père est près d'elle, je les ai laissé entres eux. Ceux sont des personnes pudiques.

Bella a ouvert les yeux sur notre monde, il y a 25 ans maintenant, et pourtant hier, quand elle a posé ses yeux sur moi, j'ai eu l'impression d'une renaissance. Je me suis aperçu de plusieurs changements chez elle. Ses yeux chocolats sont devenus plus profonds, presque insondable et ses cheveux plus sombres. A croire que les horreurs qu'elle a vécues, ont eu un impact sur son physique, à bien plus de niveaux que je ne pouvais le croire ou le voir.

Je me tiens pencher, au-dessus du lit de mon garde du corps. J'ai demandé, pour plus de sécurité, que Jake soit transférer dans le même hôpital que Bella. Son père avait bien entendu accepté ma demande. Jacob est arrivé hier, après avis favorable des médecins.

Pourquoi « pour plus de sécurité ». Depuis qu'ils ont disparu, j'ai eu droit aux appels anonymes en tous genres : journalistes, mauvaises langues et détraqués. Mais ce qui m'a poussé à le faire venir dans le même établissement que mon amour, c'est le rapport que m'a fait Jazz. Je lui avais demandé de faire des recherches sur les Volturi. Ce qu'il a trouvé, est proche de l'épique, une histoire de mafia, une ville souillée par leur vice et leur cruauté : Voltera. Cette ville est un lieu de perdition pour tous ceux qui ont la folie de si rendre. Meurtres, prostitution, traite des blanches, drogue, alcool de contrebande . . . etc.

Depuis peu, ils ont décidé de se mettre au 7ème art. Et leur victime numéro un, eh ben, c'est moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'un de leur chef qui a eu un coup de « cœur » pour moi, ou si, ils ont fait leur choix par pur hasard. Quand je parle de victime, je pense à choix, car les deux vraies victimes sont mes deux amis et je ne peux pas l'oublier. L'une est en vie, mais a peur du moindre bruit, ou ombre qu'elle aperçoit. Le second ne remarchera jamais.

Il est arrivé depuis moins de 24h et il a déjà son fan club. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Oui ! Il est recouvert de bandelette. Si le personnel féminin de la clinique le trouve beau comme ça, je me demande comment elles réagiront quand elles le verront torse nu. Je dis ça, je ne suis pas expert, mais vu comment les actrices, sur le plateau, le chauffe chaque fois qu'il est en t-shirt.

Revenons au plus important, que je vous raconte ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'à l'instant même, où son brancard a franchi les portes de l'hôpital, Bella a ouvert les yeux. Je me tenais près d'elle, ma main sur la sienne, endormi. Je ne sais pas si elle a bougé ou si son regard pesait sur moi. J'ai levé la tête, que j'avais posée sur le lit, et j'ai vu ses yeux. J'ai pleuré comme un enfant, soulagé de la savoir de retour près de moi. Maintenant, je me questionne sur son réveil et sur le lien qui les relie.

A croire qu'elle avait ressenti sa présence, ou simplement a-t-elle su qu'il était en sécurité. Superstitions ou croyances païennes, je sais simplement que quoi qu'il arrive, à l'un ou à l'autre, quelque chose les uni.

C'était hier soir. Depuis, amis, parents et collègues sont venus la voir. En ce moment, elle est avec Charlie et même si son père se comporte bien avec moi, j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Par lâcheté, ou simple bêtise, j'ai préféré les laisser seuls, entre eux et je suis allé rejoindre mon ami. Je suis là depuis des heures et je sens le poids de la culpabilité qui me broie les cervicales et s'appuie sur mes reins comme un étau. Je ne suis que courbature et douleurs musculaires.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un mouvement de doigts de la main droite de Jake. Je la fixe longuement, depuis presque deux heures. Et d'un seul coup, à la pensée de leur amitié, il bouge les doigts. Ils ont la même façon de me sortir de mes rêves ses deux-là.

- Jake ?

Rien, j'ai rêvé. Je pose le menton sur mes mains appuyées sur la rambarde. Et alors que je me flagelle intérieurement, il bouge.

- Jake, tu m'entends ?

Comme je pouvais m'en douter, je n'ai eu aucunes réponses. Et pourtant, l'envie d'y croire. La volonté de trouver une fin positive pour eux deux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer à lui parler.

- Jacob, mon pote, si tu savais la peur que tu nous as faite.

- . . .

- Bella va bien, enfin dans la mesure du possible.

Je me frappe la tête mentalement contre un mur. S'il est inquiet, autant que j'évite de lui dire ce genre de chose.

- elle va bien. Charlie est avec elle.

- . . .

- oh, Jake, tu vas ouvrir les yeux merde.

Je ne peux retenir ma main, que j'abats involontairement _et_ violement sur le dessus du lit. Je me sens en colère, normal me semble-t-il, mais surtout je me sens inutile. Inutile et tellement . . .

- mal.

- oui, tellement mal.

Je le regarde.

- C'est exactement ça !

Je comprends, je sursaute et je me sens euphorique. Je baisse la tête et je croise les yeux ébène de mon ami. Il vient de me répondre.

- Jacob ?

J'ai crié, et j'ai failli lui sauter dans les bras, enfin sur lui. Je le regarde, un petit Ed' saute de joie dans ma tête et j'essaye de garder mon calme.

Au travers des bandages qui encadrent son front et ses pommettes, ses yeux sont les seuls points de comparaisons ou de reconnaissances que j'ai. Jusqu'à présent pour le reconnaitre, je devais regarder fixement ses mains et me fier à la forme de son buste. Mais là, c'est bien la voix de Jacob que je viens d'entendre.

- Jake ?

- han.

- oh putain, mon pote, merde, merde.

Je me baisse et l'enlace avec précaution, mais pas assez. Il grogne.

- désolé mon gars, attends, j'appelle les infirmières.

Je m'éloigne de sa couche et j'appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Je reviens vers le lit, quand la lumière rouge d'appel se met à clignoter.

- oh, Jake, si tu savais la peur que tu nous as fait.

- Bell'

Il se met à tousser et son corps est parcouru de spasmes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il lève sa main vers sa bouche et tire sur les lunettes à oxygènes qu'il a au nez. Il grimace, ses yeux deviennent vitreux.

- non, Jake, il faut que tu les gardes.

Je lui montre son taux d'oxygènes sur la machine.

- fout.

- hein ?

- m'en . . .

Nouvelle crise de toux et les infirmières ne sont pas là.

- . . . fout.

Je maintiens ma main sur la sienne. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai simplement entendu le médecin dire que les poumons avaient été mis à rude épreuve et que son cerveau n'avait pas été bien oxygéné. Il s'énerve et répète.

- m'en fout.

- oui, mais pas moi, tu es à 90% de saturation, je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais que si, ils t'ont mis ces tuyaux c'est pour une bonne raison.

Il grogne, et si, il était valide, je crois que j'aurais pu m'en prendre une. Je ne peux me retenir de rire. Du courroux, ses yeux changent d'éclats. Je ne dirais pas de la joie, mais un amusement certain.

- merde, lâche-t-il.

- tu l'as dit mon gars.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'échanger d'autres mots, l'infirmière de garde rentre.

- oui, vous avez sonné ?

- il s'est réveillé.

Elle avance près du lit.

- bonjour monsieur Black, je suis votre infirmière.

- b'jour.

- bien monsieur Black.

- Jake.

- oui monsieur Black.

- Jaaakeee.

Elle le regarde. Ici, le règlement est strict. Elle n'a ni le droit de donner son prénom et surtout pas le droit d'appeler un patient par son nom de baptême.

- ok Jake, dit-elle timidement.

Il ne dit rien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il lui sourit. J'n'y crois pas, il l'a drague ! Ce mec est incorrigible.

- Jake, je vais vous faire des tests, pour savoir si votre état a évolué.

- ok.

- monsieur je vous demanderais de sortir. . .

- non, la-coupe-t-il.

Il a soufflé le mot, plus qu'il ne l'a prononcé. Je m'avance et pose ma main sur son épaule.

- je vais prévenir Bella, et je reviens.

- . . .

- je serais là, quand on annoncera les résultats de tes tests, je te le promets.

Je me tourne vers l'infirmière, attendant son avale ou sa réprobation. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, je ne peux me retenir de lui dire :

- si vous le permettez ?

- si monsieur Black le souhaite, je ne vois aucuns inconvénients à votre présence.

- merci. A tout à l'heure Jacob !

- mmmh.

_**Jacob**_

Comment dire ce que je ressens. J'ai le sentiment d'être passé près de la mort. Je revois encore leurs visages, je revois leurs yeux, entends leurs rires. Je revois cette salope qui me regarde. Elle, qui fait couler dans mes plaies le verre d'alcool qu'elle tient en mains. J'entends encore ses mots :

« - si je ne peux pas toucher à cette garce, lui, il n'a aucune importance. »

Des larmes de colère et de dépits me montent aux yeux. L'infirmière qui me soigne me regarde et je vois que son regard se trouble. Elle m'a changé les pansements de mon torse et est en train de retirer les bandes qui recouvrent la peau brulée de mon visage.

- je vous fais mal, Jacob.

- non.

- il ne m'en reste plus qu'une seule et après ça, je vous montrerais, enfin, si vous le souhaitez.

- non.

Ma voix est roque, pleine de chagrin. J'ai senti les trémolos qu'elle contenait. Je ferme les yeux, et comme chaque fois, je revois ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Les cigarettes sur la peau nue de mes bras, les griffures sur mon visage et les coups des gros bras.

Les coups étaient supportables, en comparaison de ce que je voyais. Ils étaient autour de mon amie, inconsciente, tellement shootée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était bousculée, jamais assez pour lui casser quelques choses, mais toujours assez pour qu'elle soit recouverte de bleus.

- monsieur Black, vous pleurez, est-ce-que je vous fais mal, il faut me le dire, c'est important.

- non . . . ça va.

Je ferme les paupières. Comment lui dire, que les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux ni les retenir, ni les contenir plus longtemps. Je ré-ouvre les yeux. L'infirmière est assise près de moi. Elle me tient la main, elle me regarde, silencieuse et souriante.

- merci.

Elle m'observe, me tend un verre d'eau, d'où sort une paille. Je lui souris et tente de lever ma tête. Elle secoue la sienne négativement et je la laisse poser la paille contre ma bouche. J'entrouvre mes lèvres. J'aspire doucement, l'eau ampli ma cavité avec bonheur et douleur. Je repousse ma paille du bout de la langue. Elle me brûle et le contact de l'eau n'a rien amélioré. Même à cet endroit, ils ont trouvé de quoi exercer leur perversité. Et je ne me souviens de rien, enfin pas pour ça.

- merci, lui dis-je.

- je dois retourner aider mes collègues. Mais je vais vous glisser la sonnette dans la main. Après votre repas je vous ferais un soin de bouche, pour améliorer la cicatrisation. D'accord !

- ok !

Elle se penche, et la positionne dans ma paluche la plus valide, la gauche.

- vous n'avez pas à faire une grosse pression, simplement à faire jouer le poids de votre main, comme la souris de votre ordinateur.

- ok.

- et vous n'hésitez pas Jacob.

Elle sort. Et me voilà replongé dans mes cauchemars. Bella qui est battu par Tanya et sa cousine Jane. Je m'entends crier. Puis je vois le poing de ce salaud d'Alec qui vient sur moi, puis la douleur ensuite et de nouveau la barre de fer du géant brun qui s'abat dans mon dos et je ne sens plus mes jambes. La souffrance est si grande qu'elle irradie dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Pendant des heures j'ai été battu, brûlé, humilié. Jamais je n'oublierais. Jamais.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_**Bella**_

Je suis dans un fauteuil roulant. Oh, je vais bien, enfin, je peux marcher et bouger. Je peux tourner la tête, je peux ouvrir la bouche, bouger les doigts et cligner des yeux. Hormis quelques bleus, coupures et bosses en tout genre, je vais bien.

- Bella.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir un sursaut. Physiquement, je vais bien mieux qu'émotionnellement. Le moindre bruit, choc ou son qui me sortent de mes pensées, me font sursauter, comme une enfant apeurée et je déteste ça. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, essayant de contenir mes larmes de colère. Edward s'approche de moi.

- mon amour.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et la fait glisser le long de mon bras, jusqu'à tenir ma main dans la sienne.

- Bella, mon amour, tu as mal.

- non Edward, non.

- tu pleures !

Je le regarde et j'éclate en sanglots, détournant mon visage de lui. Il s'agenouille près de moi et m'enlace.

- Bella !

- je . . . je déteste ça.

Un hoquet m'arrête et j'avale mes larmes.

- je hais cette situation, Edward.

- je le sais mon ange.

Je le repousse, en colère.

- non, tu ne sais pas.

- Bella.

Je me lève et reste debout un instant, le temps que mon étourdissement se calme, puis j'avance vers la fenêtre.

- le médecin t'a demandé de ne pas te fatiguer.

- Edward, je n'en peux plus.

J'ai crié, et je m'en veux, car il n'y est pour rien. Mais je suis en colère face à mon impuissance, face à mes peurs infantiles, je me sens salie, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même et je ne le tolère pas.

- je hais ce que je suis devenu, il y a une semaine, je n'aurais jamais eu peur d'une ombre dans le couloir, d'une porte qui grince quand on l'ouvre ou de . . .

Il s'approche de moi. Je sens son torse contre mon dos. La chaleur qu'il diffuse est rassurante et apaisante. Je laisse ma tête se poser contre lui.

- il faudra du temps, Bella, mais je te jure que je serais là et je ne te laisserais plus jamais, jamais.

Il me retourne contre lui et m'embrasse. Doucement, puis avec plus d'insistance. Mais je ne peux pas. Et malgré l'amour qu'il nous lie, je ne peux pas, mon esprit est bien trop occupé par des images de violences, de violences sur mon ami.

- je veux voir Jacob.

Edward se redresse.

- oui mon amour.

Il me relâche et va prendre mon carrosse.

- oui, Bella, mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles sur tes deux pieds.

- d'accord, acceptais-je de bonne grâce.

Je le laisse m'installer. Je ne pouvais souhaiter avoir meilleur soignant. Il fait pivoter mon fauteuil et avance vers la porte. Une fois qu'elle est franchie, il se met à avancer rapidement.

- ralenti, ralenti, criai-je, par jeu plus que par peur.

- je croyais que tu aimais la vitesse mon amour ?

- sur une moto oui, et quand c'est moi qui suis aux commandes.

Il ne ralentit pas pour autant et en quelques secondes, nous sommes devant l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent comme par magie, et hop, nous y pénétrons. Edward appuie sur le niveau que nous devons atteindre. Une sonnerie, les portes qui se ré-ouvrent et nous sommes dans un couloir identique à celui d'où nous venons, seuls les numéros de chambres diffèrent.

- c'est à droite, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Il pousse lentement mon fauteuil jusqu'à la porte 213, celle de mon ami.

- tu veux bien me laisser entrer seule.

- oui, mon amour.

Il se penche, m'embrasse sur le front, sur le nez, puis sur la bouche.

- merci, Edward.

Je le vois s'éloigner et je le rappelle, un peu embêtée.

- Ed' ?

- oui mon amour ?

- tu veux bien m'ouvrir la porte, je ne suis pas encore au point là-dessus !

- bien sûre, dit-il en riant.

Il m'ouvre, après avoir tapé à la porte. Il me serre l'épaule et s'éloigne à nouveau. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, s'assoir sur l'une des chaises du coin salon. Je me détourne et fais rouler mon fauteuil jusqu'au lit de Jacob. Il me regarde. Des larmes de joie et de chagrin me montent instantanément aux yeux.

- Jake.

Ma voix est dans les aigues. Je pleure ouvertement, faisant rouler mon bolide en zigzaguant maladroitement vers lui.

- je suis tellement désolée Jacob, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

- Bella.

- je suis . . . désolée, oh, Jacob, je suis tellement désolée.

Arrivé près de lui, je me lève avec précaution, la vue troublée par le torrent de larmes, qui me fait hoqueter.

- Bella !

- je suis tellement . . .

J'explose en larmes, un peu plus. Je fais des petits bruits, des couinements piteux et incontrôlable. Je m'approche et m'appuie contre son lit. Je n'ose pas le toucher. J'en ai envie, si je pouvais je le prendrais contre moi . . . mais je ne peux pas, j'ai honte d'être debout, sur mes pieds alors que lui . . .

- approche, me dit-il.

- Jake, oh, Jake je suis tellement . . .

- j'ai compris, Bella.

Il me tend la main, étendant son bras sur le drap. Je regarde ses doigts tendus vers moi. Une nouvelle crise de larmes. Mon corps est pris de soubresauts.

- approche, allé, viens là !

- oui, couinai-je.

Je lui caresse la paluche, du bout des doigts. Je m'approche, je le regarde droit dans les yeux, ce que j'évitais de faire jusque-là.

- si tu savais, si tu savais . . .

- je sais Bell's, je sais.

- et je n'arrivais pas . . .

- je sais, Bella.

- et ils te frappaient et je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

- je sais Bella.

Je me tais, quoi dire de plus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Je me sens coupable, faible, et loin d'être . . .

- arrête de te prendre la tête.

Il parle avec difficultés, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte au début, mais là.

- oh, Jake.

- oui, je sais, approche-là.

Il tire ma main vers son torse et me fait tomber sur le lit. Je m'assois correctement, et je le regarde. Ce que je vois me rend triste et même au-delà.

- allé viens t'allonger près de moi, j'ai besoin d'un câlin, me dit-il, moqueur.

Je le regarde et je souris. C'est ce qu'il faisait quand nous étions enfants. Souvent, en primaire des filles snob et . . . eh ben disons-le, connes, me martyrisaient. Le mot n'est pas trop fort. Le soir, quand je rentrais en pleurs, chez moi, Jake me prenait contre lui, pour me soulager. Il me parlait, me racontant des légendes de sa tribu. Quand le moral était au plus bas, il m'emmené à la Push. Pendant des années, il a agi comme ça, comme un grand frère.

Je le regarde un instant, j'en meure d'envie, mais j'ai peur . . .

- tu ne vas pas me faire mal Swan, ramène toi.

Je le reluque, outrée. Il éclate de rire. Je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mon envie et je me couche à côté de lui. Je sais qu'Edward nous attend, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de profiter de cet instant de complicité avec mon ami. J'ai eu peur de le perdre, et . . .

- tu es bien là.

Je lève un sourcil, à croire qu'il lit en moi.

- mmmh.

Quoi dire de plus. Il a les jambes de briser, les deux, l'une de ses mains a été broyé et l'autre a, tous les os de . . . mais surtout, il est paraplégique, incapable de bouger un orteil. Et c'est lui qui me réconforte.

_**Télévision **_

ABC News, 20h :

- dans notre journal, ce soir, nous apprenons qu'une plainte a été déposée contre une firme cinématographique Italienne, la Volturi Inc. L'auteur n'est autre qu'Edward Cullen, élu acteur le plus sexy de l'année pour la troisième fois. Ce n'est pas pour une rupture de contrat mais pour coups et blessures. Il accuse les membres, de cette société de production Européenne, d'avoir battus sa compagne et son garde du corps . . .

_**Jacob **_

- je ne me souviens pas de tout.

- ce n'est pas grave monsieur Black, l'important c'est d'être sûr de ce que vous vous souvenez.

Je regarde le policier qui me fait face. Il est debout, au bout de mon lit. J'ai eu le diagnostic final des médecins. Je suis paraplégique. J'ai 25 ans, et je ne remarcherais plus. La haine, qui me pousse à ouvrir les yeux chaque matin est si forte, que je pourrais me lever pour leur montrer qu'ils ont tout faux, qu'il se trompe. Je suis en plein déni, je le sais, mais mon père est en fauteuil, et on pourrait croire qu'une malédiction plane au-dessus de notre famille. Je reprends mon récit.

- Bella était dans le salon, avec le grand blond, Alec, puis Aro est entré et il m'a demandé de sortir, Bella a dit oui de la tête, alors j'ai obtempéré.

- et ensuite.

- à peine avais-je passé la porte qu'un gros malabar me plaquait contre un mur et me frappait à la tête. J'ai perdu connaissance instantanément.

Je le vois prendre des notes. Il écrit un instant, puis relève la tête pour que je poursuive mon récit. Je le regarde et lentement, alors que les souvenirs affleurent, je repense à cette soirée de merde et je lui raconte.

Bella au sol, les deux pétasses qui la frappent. Les mecs qui me tabassent, les rires et les cris, de plus en plus fort, ceux de Bella et les miens. C'est ce qui me trouble le plus, c'est de réentendre les cris que je poussais. Ce n'était pas un film à la con, dans lequel le héros ne bronche pas alors qu'on le torture. Non, moi je ne suis pas un héros, si j'en étais un, Bella aurait rien subi et je serais le même homme.

- pouvez-vous me les décrire ?

Le policier me sort violement de mes pensées. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Le verdict de l'équipe médical : état de choc. Cauchemars, crises d'angoisses et anxiété. Mais la colère surtout, beaucoup trop de colère.

- je peux faire mieux que ça !dis-je.

- je ne comprends pas.

- leurs noms, je peux vous donner leurs noms.

Il me regarde, silencieux. Perplexe ?

- Tanya Denali, et sa cousine Jane Volturi. Ce sont-elles qui ont agressés Bella.

- en êtes-vous sûr ?

- certain.

Il reprend des notes.

- et pour vos agresseurs ?

- je n'ai pas leur nom, mais ceux sont les gardes des Volturi.

- avez-vous des noms, ou surnom ?

Il me détaille. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai mal au crane, comme chaque fois que je repense à ça, chaque fois que je tente de me concentrer.

- je vous demande un instant, dis-je, appuyant ma tête contre l'oreiller.

Je ne tente pas de rouvrir les paupières, et je lui dis ce que je sais.

- Alec, le frère de Jane a été le premier à me frapper. Caius et Marcus, les deux autres patrons, leurs demandaient de me frapper à des endroits bien précis.

- mmmh.

- il y avait aussi un couple, Chelsea et Afton. Eux ne m'ont frappé qu'une fois.

Il continue à noter, sans me poser plus de questions, alors je continue.

- Il y avait aussi un mec brun, Corin, me semble-t-il.

- comment avez-vous réussi à vous souvenir de chacun d'eux.

- c'est mon travail.

- expliquez-vous.

Je redresse la tête et le regarde.

- Edward est un homme public, je me dois de savoir qui l'approche. Pour sa sécurité.

- bien compris, avez-vous reconnu d'autres personnes, ou entendu leurs noms.

- oui, ceux qui m'ont frappé dans le dos.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire au double sens des mots que j'emploie.

- Démétri et Félix. J'ai entendu d'autres noms, mais je n'ai aucune preuve de leurs participations.

- donnez-moi quand même leur nom, nous pourrons ainsi faire un recoupement des informations que vous nous avez donné, avec celles que nous avons déjà à notre disposition.

- Gianna, Heidi, Renata et Santiago, c'est tout.

Je suis pris d'une quinte de toux. J'ai mal aux côtes, et dans le dos, comme chaque fois que je tousse. J'attrape le verre sur la table près de mon lit et bois à la paille. Je ne ressens plus les brûlures du départ. Les entailles de ma bouche sont quasiment toutes fermées.

- bien, je vous remercie. Je vais faire valider votre déposition et je repasserais pour que vous la signer. Savez-vous quand vous pourrez sortir.

- non.

- bien, je vous tiens informer. Bon rétablissement monsieur Black.

- merci.

Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de lui poser des questions, l'enquête démarre juste. Il sort. Je lui ai donné de quoi réfléchir et une piste. Je replonge dans mes souvenirs et la colère remonte en surface. Je suis paraplégique.

- putain de merde.

Quinze jours de merde, quinze jours ici. Tests, résultats. IRM, Scanner, radio, prises de sangs . . . ma moelle est abimée. Les coups répétés sur mon dos ont eu raison de moi. J'attends les résultats de certains de ses examens. Jusqu'à présent, ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est que j'ai une compression de la moelle, au-dessus de la L2, entendez vertèbre lombaire n°2. Ce qui veut simplement dire, qu'un peu plus bas j'aurais eu des séquelles mais j'aurais pu marcher.

- Jacob.

Je lève la tête. Isabella et Edward sont à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle est sortie de l'hôpital, il y a maintenant 10 jours et tant mieux.

- on a frappé, mais tu ne répondais pas.

- oui, pardon.

- tu avais l'air, en colère, me demande mon amie.

- oui.

Je lui raconte mon entrevue avec l'agent de police, ce que m'a dit le docteur et je lui parle de ma haine des Volturi, une haine partagée. Et je revis un peu, en imaginant ce que ces connards vont vivre.

_**BBC News, 8h, le lendemain:**_

- incroyable rebondissement dans l'affaire Cullen/Volturi, l'acteur a porté plainte pour coups et blessures, mais aussi pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Jacob Black, son garde du corps et meilleur ami de sa compagne. En effet, les médecins ont établi un pronostic des plus néfastes et une paraplégie irréversible causait par une succession de coups portés sur la colonne vertébrale de la victime. Une dizaine de personnes proches des Volturi ont été mises en garde à vue et entendus sur les faits réels survenus lors de cette nuit, pendant laquelle Jacob Black et Bella Swan ont vécu l'enfer.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements.

**Chapitre 14**

_**Edward **_

Je n'y crois pas. Il est 10h15, je devais retrouver Bella le plus tôt possible, pour un brunch romantique. Mais là, je sens que ça tombe à l'eau.

Je sors de l'agence qui gère ma carrière, enfin, gère, gère ! Elle me met en contact avec des producteurs. Au début, je leur devais beaucoup, c'est ce qui me pousse à rester, et aussi Jimmy, il s'occupe de moi depuis le départ.

Je suis venu pour mettre à jour mes demandes, mes souhaits et leur donner mes coordonnées. Avec toute cette merde qui nous tombe dessus, j'ai demandé à ce que les propositions de films que je reçois, soient envoyées directement à mon appartement.

Bella a repris son poste, pour son plus grand bonheur. J'ai fait un deal avec elle. Elle reprend, mais elle reste à la maison, elle ne sort jamais seule, elle prend un nouveau numéro de portable et surtout elle rentre en contact avec personnes d'autres que son père, Jazz, Al' et Jacob. Elle m'a fait remarquer, avec justesse qu'il faudrait qu'elle prenne contact avec les producteurs et scénaristes.

« On verra », fut ma seule réponse.

Mais là, pour le coup je n'y crois pas. Je ne l'enferme pas avec joie, non ! Je préfèrerai que tout se passe de manière simple et civilisé, mais je crains pour sa vie, et même pour celle de Jack.

Je suis dans une tenue banalisée : casquette, sweat capuche et jean. Incognito ? Même pas ! Des connards de journalistes font le pied de grue devant l'agence. Des cons, car au lieu de poursuivre les méchants, ils courent après les victimes et ça, ça me met en rage.

- Edward, croyez-vous en l'innocence de votre compagne.

Connard, numéro 1.

- Edward, que pensez-vous des images qui circulent sur le net ?

Numéro 2. J'essaye de rester sourd à leurs mots.

- pensez-vous que votre compagne et votre garde du corps ont une relation depuis plusieurs semaines ?

- il parait qu'elle est enceinte, vous êtes le père ?

Je suis à deux doigts de perdre patience et mon majeur me chatouille horriblement.

- continuerez-vous à travailler avec lui ?

- les photos montrent qu'ils ont beaucoup de rendez-vous ensemble ?

Je n'en peux plus, je stoppe et me tourne vers la femme qui lance ces accusations.

- votre nom, dis-je sèchement.

- Samantha Williams.

- madame Williams, devant l'ensemble de vos confrères, je porte plainte pour diffamation, et injures, vous recevrez celle-ci à votre bureau.

Je me détourne et reprends ma marche active pour les fuir. Je sais que ma réaction est puérile et immature, mais elle recevra bien de mes nouvelles.

- monsieur Cullen, je ne fais que mon travail.

Je fais volte-face. Quelle . . . emmerdeuse, cette . . .

- remuer la merde, ce n'est pas un travail, dis-je, essayant de ne pas hurler.

J'ai les mains qui me démangent, je pourrais la gifler. Elle regorge de questions stupides et aucuns d'entre eux ne posent de questions sur Jake, sur son état de santé, rien. Ce film de merde, qui circule toujours sur le net, a fait le tour du monde. Des millions de vues, pour des images floues. Des milliers de fan outrés, et autant en colère contre ceux qui ont trafiqués l'image de Bella. Des flashs crépitent. Emmerdeurs de paparazzi. Je vois un homme avec une caméra. Je vais faire en plus, la une des infos. Je prie intérieurement pour que Bella ne regarde pas les infos.

- j'ai le devoir d'informer nos concitoyens de . . ., ajoute la pétasse qui me fait face.

Les images ont toujours plus d'impacts que les mots et notre histoire ne change rien aux habitudes de ces vautours, je le sais. Elle me regarde, elle jubile, elle me sent au bord de l'implosion et je sais qu'elle n'attend que ça : que j'explose et que je fasse un geste malencontreux. Je ne lui donnerais pas satisfaction.

- ce n'est pas de l'information, mais des ragots. Vous colportez des mensonges, jouant le jeu des agresseurs, vous avez le devoir d'être neutre. Vous êtes une honte pour votre profession. J'ai des connaissances qui sont journalistes, et je peux vous dire que vous ne leur arriver pas à la cheville.

- monsieur Cullen, comment se porte votre ami ?

Je suis interrompu, dans ma plaidoirie, par une voix de femme. La blonde se retourne, la troupe de vautours fait de même et je suis la meute. Elle est petite et brune et elle me regarde, magnéto en main. Je suis sur le cul, il faut le dire.

- pardon ?dis-je.

La question est logique, mais elle me surprend. Enfin quelqu'un de professionnel, « enfin » . . . la suite me le dira.

- oui, comment va monsieur Black ?

Je regarde la petite femme qui me scrute. Elle a l'air timide et mal à l'aise.

- qu'elle est votre nom ?, demandai-je avec une voix douce et intéressée.

- Angela Weber.

Je m'avance vers elle, main tendue. Elle me sert vivement les doigts, arborant un grand sourire.

- Angela, je vous félicite, vous venez d'obtenir la première interview de ma compagne.

Le reste des vautours la regardent, interloqués. Alors que je reprends ma route, la jeune femme me court après et me tend une carte.

- dites-moi où et quand ? Je répondrais présente.

Je lui souris, et je prends le bout de bristol entre les doigts. Je la salue une dernière fois et je pars à grands pas loin d'eux. Je hèle un taxi et me vautre dedans.

- hôpital Lincoln, s'il vous plait.

- bien patron.

Il démarre et je souffle. Je pense à Bella qui est au chaud dans notre nouveau logement. Nous avons fait l'acquisition dernièrement, d'un appartement sur la 89ème rue ouest, à l'opposer du précédent, qui était lui, à l'est, à deux pâtés de maisons du Guggenheim.

Maintenant nous somme au croisement de central parc ouest et de la 89. En terrasse. La plus belle vue qu'il existe sur Central Park et l'assurance que personne ne vienne nous chercher là. Et pour plus de sécurité, je l'ai mis au nom de jeune fille de ma mère : Masen. Personne ne le sait, au moins pour l'instant.

La route défile, je regarde silencieusement par la fenêtre. Je vais voir un ami, et non plus un employé. Il doit apprendre, aujourd'hui, s'il peut sortir. J'ai peur du pire. J'ai honte de rien pouvoir faire pour lui.

Le taxi s'arrête. Je regarde la façade de l'hôpital. Je descends. Je donne sa monnaie à mon coursier, je me retourne et je fais face. Je marche, mettant un pied devant l'autre, sans vraiment savoir ce que je dois faire, je me questionne sur ce que m'a dit Jazz, et le fait que rien de nouveau ne ressort de cette enquête, je pense à mes obligations professionnelles qui vont m'emmener loin d'ici, de New-York . . . et alors que j'avance vers la porte d'entrée, inconscient de ce qui m'entoure, je vois une furie blonde fondre sur moi.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrive, j'ai juste le temps de me plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée. Elle tourne sur elle-même et m'attrape par le col de mon blouson. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de cette folle furieuse, je vois, par-dessus son épaule, des agents de la sécurité venir vers moi, enfin, vers nous. Je replonge mon regard dans celui de la femme.

- Tanya !?

Je suis totalement perdu. Comment peut-elle être ici ? Nous sommes dans l'un des plus petits centre de soin de la ville. Comment a-t-elle pu retrouver Jacob. Mais surtout : que fait-elle ici ?

_**Bella**_

- hey, hey, hey, monsieur Cullen, vous ne répondez pas à mes appels, vous faites la tête, ou vous êtes en train de me poser un lapin.

Je laisse une seconde passée.

- j'ai la dalle mon amour et tu devais rentrer pour le déjeuner, il est 11h.

Une seconde de plus et je me mets à crier.

- j'ai faim Edward, et c'est toi qui devais nous ramener des croissants !

Je raccroche. Il est 11h, Edward n'est pas revenu. Il devait se rendre à l'agence et si, il ne sortait pas trop tard, il devait rendre visite à Jacob. Aujourd'hui, nous serons s'il sort, et où il se rendra.

Mais voilà moi, je suis prisonnière de ma cage dorée, je ne suis pas sortie. Pourquoi ? A cause des Volturi, et des menaces qui ont été postées sur le site officiel de mon chéri, mais aussi des dizaines de sites à mon nom. Pas des fans clubs, loin de là, et tout le contraire. Des sites ou les menaces et les mises en scènes sont si réalistes, que je n'en dors plus la nuit.

Je vais à la terrasse de notre « superbe » appartement. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant. Tout est fastueux. Il a voulu le meilleur et surtout la sécurité d'un immeuble protégé. Gardien à l'entrée, ascenseur à code. Impossible qu'une personne indésirable monte jusqu'à nous.

Toute cette sécurité, c'est bien beau, mais je ne sais pas s'il a conscience que nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ici. Moi, en tout cas, je me sens bien loin de Forks et de l'état de Washington, bien loin des immenses forêts, des cascades et des grandes prairies fleuries.

- moi je préfère les choses moins grandes.

Je me parle toute seule. Je vais finir à l'asile. Je peux quand même admettre que la vue que nous avons sur Central Park est juste à couper le souffle. Je regarde le réservoir Jackie Kennedy, et un peu plus haut les arbres du parc.

- je dois avouer que c'est magnifique.

Je me détourne et allume la télé. Un écran plasma immense, comme le reste. Je sais que je vais encore apprendre que je suis « une garce calculatrice », ou alors que je suis « une hypocrite qui trompe son monde », etc, etc, etc . . . je suis sortie de mes réflexions par le générique du journal :

- ABC News, je suis Pamela Croft et je vous présente les informations de 11h. Attendez une minute, on m'informe d'un flash spécial.

Je regarde l'écran, je me dis qu'ils ont enfin décidé de parler de vraies infos et pas de compléter ma collection de petits noms d'oiseaux.

- improbable retournement de situation dans l'affaire Cullen/ Volturi.

Et non, c'est manqué. Maintenant ils en font des Flashs spéciaux. Mais où va le monde. Je souffle, m'assois, et m'attends au pire. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon menton dans mes mains.

- L'une des personnes entendues à témoigner, a avoué avoir participé à l'agression qu'on subit, Isabella Marie Swan et Jacob Ephraïm Black.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Est-ce que quelqu'un a enfin découvert la vérité. La vrai, celle qui a couté, qui a détruit la vie de mon ami et m'enferme dans ma cage.

- oui, il a avoué être l'un des auteurs des coups portés à Monsieur Black et avoir était témoin des sévices qu'aurait vécu mademoiselle Swan. Je donne la parole à notre reporter sur le terrain, Hank Sullivan. Hank ? C'est à vous.

- oui Pamela, je me trouve à l'heure qu'il est, avec l'une de nos équipe, devant l'hôpital Lincoln . . .

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Personne ne sait où est Jacob. Personne ne le savait. Nous avons fait signer des contrats de confidentialité. Nous avons mis en place une sécurité adaptée et quasi indécelable. Alors comment, oui, comment ont-ils su.

Je me lève et me jette sur le téléphone. Une première sonnerie, une seconde, une troisième et puis cinq, dix, quinze. Rien. Je raccroche. Jacob ne répond pas. Il lui faut du temps, mais jamais autant. Je tombe à genoux. Il lui est arrivé malheur.

- Jacooooooob.

Je hurle et je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. Je revois les agresseurs de mon ami. Je revois cette pluie de coups. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui me broie les tripes. Je pleure, je hurle. Encore. Et encore. Et encore une fois, ils m'auront cloué à terre. Et je sens une déchirure dans ma poitrine, mon souffle est court. La peur est si forte, la douleur tout autant, et je sombre rapidement dans l'inconscience, n'entendant plus ce que les médias révèlent de notre histoire.

_**Edward **_

Je fais le tour de l'accueil, pour atteindre les ascenseurs. Je tourne sur moi-même, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, il y a de l'agitation, oui, mais pas l'agitation habituelle. Des agents de sécurité un peu partout, même les soignants ont l'air sur les nerfs.

J'appuis avec force sur les boutons. Rien. Les portes restent closent. Je retourne vers l'accueil, mais cette fois j'appelle la personne qui est au standard.

- mademoiselle excusez-moi ?

Aucunes réponses.

- s'il vous plait ?

Rien, bis.

- mademoiselle ?

J'ai levé la voix et enfin, elle me donne un peu de son attention.

- oui ?

- les ascenseurs ne . . .

- ne fonctionnent pas pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de . . .

- ne me mentez pas, mon ami est au 11ème et je veux le voir.

Elle est devenue blanche et je sens mon corps trembler.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel.

Elle tremble.

- je ne peux pas . . .

- mais merde, parler.

- je . . .

Je me penche au-dessus de son comptoir.

- JE-VEUX-SAVOIR, LA VERITE.

- il y a une bombe.

Elle a parlé si bas que je crois réellement, avoir mal entendu.

- quoi ?

- il y a une bombe, couine-t-elle, au bord de la panique.

- c'est une blague ?

- non, continue-t-elle sur le même ton.

Je recule. Une bombe, Tanya ici. C'est l'intro d'un film bas de gamme. Je me détourne et retourne aux ascenseurs. Rien.

- Jacob.

J'ai crié, et je me fous des regards qu'on me jette. Je retourne à l'entrée, Tanya n'est plus là. Les gens sont repoussés à l'extérieur et je me rends compte que ceux qui sont dans l'établissement sont ramenés vers la sortie. Je comprends que ma dernière chance de trouver mon ami, c'est de monter. Je cours vers les escaliers.

- Jacob. Putain, Jacob.

Et je m'aperçois que je cris. Je cours, palier un. Merde, de merde, palier 2. Je sens que mes muscles chauffent. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je n'ai pas couru comme ça. Palier 5. Je suis à bout de souffle, mais je continu. Je crains le pire, palier 6. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob . . . palier 9. Je suis obligé de faire une pause. Mes poumons sont en feu. Je n'arrive plus à reprendre ma respiration. Je m'appuie contre un mur et souffle. Alors que je me reproche de faire une pause, une alarme stridente se fait entendre. Merde, ça y est, ils ont . . . court Cullen, mais court. Niveau 10, et enfin 11. Je pousse la porte dans un grand fracas. Le couloir est vide.

- ça ne présage rien de bon.

Je me fais cette réflexion, comme une évidence, comme une envie de croire le contraire. J'avance rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre. Je contourne le comptoir des infirmières, au centre. Je pousse, la paroi glacée sans même frapper, et je rentre.

- Jacob !

J'ai hurlé. Il n'est pas dans son lit.

- Jake, Jake, t'es où mon pote, JACOB.

Rien. Je contourne le lit, et rien non plus.

- Jacob répond.

Un bruit dans la salle de bain me fait pivoter. La lumière est éteinte et pourtant je suis sûr de ce que j'entends. Je me dirige à pas feutrer vers les sanitaires. Je pose ma main sur la paroi en plastique et pousse. La porte s'ouvre. Un peu, et encore, et elle se plaque contre le mur. Je regarde dans la chambre il est 10h42 à l'horloge au mur. Habituellement, à cette heure-là, on l'aide pour sa toilette. On lui apprend à gérer son corps. La lumière de la salle d'eau est éteinte, je me répète, mais je sens qu'il faut que j'y retourne, vite. Je fonce vers l'entrée . . . et j'allume . . . et je le vois. Ce que l'obscurité me cachait, je ne peux pas le manquer. Je cours vers lui. Il est dans la baignoire, entièrement immergé.

- JACOB !

Je passe mes mains sous son torse, sortant sa tête de l'eau.

- JACOB, JACOB, OH NON, MON POTE.

Il est trop lourd et retombe au fond de la baignoire, se cognant la tête au passage.

- putain, non.

Il est trop lourd. Je glisse mes bras sous ses aisselles et je tire. Je sens une chaine entre mes mains, celle de la bonde et je l'arrache, la rejetant sur le sol. Je passe une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire et la place derrière son buste. Je repositionne mes bras sous ses aisselles et cette fois je me tiens les mains l'une à l'autre, pour ne pas glisser, pour ne pas le blesser en le laissant tomber une nouvelle fois.

- tiens bon, mais tiens bon.

J'arrive à le hisser hors de l'eau. Je le mets au sol, je l'étends sur le dos et je regarde s'il respire.

- non.

Je repense à mes cours de secourisme. Un, je l'allonge, deux je vérifie que ses voies respiratoires ne sont pas obstruées et je penche sa tête en arrière. Je souffle, un, deux, trois. Je commence le massage cardiaque. Je souffle, je masse, je souffle et je me rends compte que je cris. Je hurle. Je suis terrorisé. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Je vais le laisser mourir.

- à l'aide, venez ici, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Je souffle, un, deux, trois.

- à l'aide.

Je hurle pendant une éternité, je hurle et je commence à perdre espoir. Je suis au-dessus de son visage, mes lèvres rentrent en contact avec les siennes et mes larmes coulent.

- JACOB.

Je continue, le temps est court et pourtant si long quand on est impuissant face à la mort certaine d'une personne à laquelle on tient.

- JACOB.

Et d'un coup, tout s'arrête.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci. Simplement. A vous toutes et tous.

**Chapitre 15**

_**Bella**_

Je suis au sol. Je reprends lentement connaissance, vaseuse. Je ne me sens pas au « top » de ma forme, c'est le moins que je puisse dire, et pendant un court instant, je suis totalement désorientée. Puis la réalité me rattrape. La télé est toujours allumée et le flot d'informations qui s'en déverse, est une logorrhée de mauvaises nouvelles . . .

- nous sommes toujours en direct de l'hôpital Lincoln, à New-York. Il y a maintenant une demi-heure que l'alerte a été donné . . .

Je me redresse et m'assois à même le sol, face à l'écran.

- oui Pamela, il y a maintenant plus de trente minutes que l'établissement a été vidé de ses occupants. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, une alerte à la bombe a été décrétée.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends.

- une minute, je vois un des pompiers qui sort de l'hôpital.

Nous voyons un sapeur en uniforme, revenir vers le camion de son unité. La caméra tressaute en se rapprochant de l'homme. A quelques mètres de lui, des bras se tendent devant la caméra. Des officiers de police les repoussent.

- s'il vous plait, où en sont les recherches, nous voulons savoir ?

- pas de commentaires, dit l'un d'eux.

- est-ce qu'il y a des otages, des victimes, que ce passe-t-il.

- nous vous informerons quand nous aurons de plus amples informations.

Ils tentent de repousser le gêneur, mais celui-ci est coriace, c'est son métier.

- il y a des familles qui attendent de savoir ce que sont devenus leur parent.

Un homme marche rapidement vers la caméra. On le voit en arrière-plan. A son allure, on comprend qu'il est gradé et que peut-être nous allons avoir des nouvelles. Il marche droit devant lui, d'un pas décidé. Son comportement est sans appels, c'est lui le patron. Avant que le journaliste ne parle, il prend la parole.

- bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Benson, je serais le porte-parole de la ville de New- York.

- Inspecteur Benson, est-ce une attaque terroriste ?

- avant de commencer à s'alarmer sur une potentiel attaque terroristes, il faut que je vous informe que l'ensemble du personnel hospitalier a décidé, de son propre chef de rester.

- mais . . .

- s'il vous plait ! Vous devez à la population, des explications sur ce qui est en train de se dérouler.

Un regard noir vers le reporter et il reprend.

- un appel anonyme a été passé au directeur du Lincoln Mémorial, à 10h ce matin. Nous avons été contactés quelques minutes plus tard.

Un silence de plomb couvre l'assistance, et mains tremblent de plus en plus.

- la charge a été découverte dans l'un des, local de stockage, au 11ème étage.

Il laisse ses paroles faire leur effet. Une foule s'est amassée autour d'eux. Pourtant, le silence est si profond que je pourrais entendre une mouche volée. Je n'entends pas tout de suite les mots qui suivent, car je réalise que c'est l'étage de Jake.

- une de nos équipes de déminages met tout en œuvre, à l'heure où je vous parle, pour rétablir la situation.

- il y a-t-il eu des revendications, quelqu'un est-il visé en particulier ?

- je n'ai aucune information probable à vous donner, à l'instant où je vous parle.

- mais une jeune femme a été escortée au début de l'alerte.

L'inspecteur dévisage son interlocuteur. Il est surpris que les médias soient informés de ce détail et je commence à avoir peur, plus que jamais.

- comme je vous le disais il y a une minute, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de poursuivre quelqu'un, personne physique ou association pour résoudre cette affaire, nous nous efforçons avant tout, de mettre à l'abri les patients et les employés de l'hôpital.

- allez-vous évacué le quartier, pour plus de sécurité ?

- si monsieur le procureur ou monsieur le maire le décidaient, vous serez averti. Je vous remercie.

Je comprends qu'ils ont voulu faire taire mon ami, je comprends aussi, que la suivante, sur leur liste, c'est moi. Je me mets à trembler de plus belle, la panique l'emporte et la crainte, de la mort de Jake et peut-être celle d'Edward, m'anéantie.

- noooon, nooon, noooon.

Je suis aux bords du gouffre. La peur qui avait commencé à s'atténuer, est plus forte que jamais. La pression sur ma cage thoracique est énorme et je commence à sombrer dans une folie douce. Je vois les images, sur l'écran géant, je les vois mais je n'ai plus le son. L'inspecteur s'éloigne, il fait des gestes vers ses coéquipiers et son visage est grave. Moi je continue à trembler, comme une enfant qui a peur du noir, des sorcières et des bêtes de la nuit.

- ça ne finira jamais.

Je recule loin des images, loin de ce qui est une évidence. Ces gens sont des monstres. Une pieuvre a milles tentacules. Ils peuvent avoir ce qu'ils veulent, où ils veulent. Je pousse sur mes pieds, glissant sur les fesses, dans le fol espoir de m'éloigner de l'écran et naïvement, de ce que ces images représentent.

- Bella.

Je sursaute. Je mettais couper du monde extérieur et d'entendre mon prénom, je ne sais pas si je rêve, ou si je délire. Je ne réponds pas. Pas l'envie et pas le courage. Qui est derrière la porte, peut-être eux, déjà.

- Bella, ouvre, c'est moi.

Je ne comprends pas, à qui je dois ouvrir ?je ne dois pas ouvrir, Edward la dit.

- je deviens folle, je deviens folle.

- Bella, ouvre c'est Alice, je t'entends . . .

Elle garde le silence, tout comme moi.

- je suis dans le couloir. Jazz ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Alice ! Soufflai-je comme une enfant.

- Isabella, tu es là, je le sais. Ouvre cette porte !

Je regarde dans la direction demandé. Plusieurs coups sont donnés contre l'acier. Le son répété, me rappelle mon amie . . .

- Alice ! ALICE.

- oui Bella, je suis là, ouvre ma chérie.

Je me traine, plus que je ne me lève. Je ne cours pas, mais j'ai espoir que c'est elle et pas eux. Arrivé à la porte, je la déverrouille et me laisse choir sur le côté. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

- oh, Bella, ma chérie.

Je me mets à pleurer. Je suis devenue une poule mouillée, une loque et mes larmes qui coulent, je ne peux rien contrôler.

- Bella.

Elle ferme la porte, pose son sac sur le meuble de l'entrée et se penche au-dessus de moi. Elle passe ses mains sur mon front et dans mes cheveux.

- je suis venue dès que j'ai entendu les informations.

Je ne dis rien et elle continue.

- c'est celui où se trouve Jacob ?

Je fais oui de la tête.

- et Edward, il est où.

Je subis un électro-choque. Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit qu'il devait être là-bas.

- Edward ! Edward ! Je ne sais pas où est Edward. Oh, Alice, je ne sais pas où est Edward.

Je cris, je pleure, je panique.

- je vais l'appeler.

Comme il est agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenne les choses en mains.

- oui, il faut qu'on l'appelle, il devait rejoindre Jacob, il faut le prévenir.

- calme toi ma chérie. Viens on va s'assoir et je vais l'appeler, d'accord.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne peux pas me retenir de pleurer. Je pleure sur moi-même et je ne cherche pas à savoir où est mon amour. Je suis vraiment qu'une bonne à rien. Edward. Oh, mon amour, mon amour. Et mon ami. Je suis qu'une incapable, oui, incapable d'aider ceux que j'aime. Jacob ne marchera plus par ma faute et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait à Edward.

- Bella, il ne répond pas. Il devait aller où ce matin.

Je la regarde, je ne comprends pas.

- Bella, il faut que tu réagisses.

- qu . . . quoi ?

- Edward, où devait-il aller ce matin ?

- à l'agence.

- ok, reste là, ne bouge pas, je vais les appeler.

Je ne bouge pas. J'en suis incapable. Je ne me souviens pas à quel instant Alice m'a ramené devant la télé, sur le canapé. Je la regarde marcher de long en large. Elle est sérieuse, elle est soucieuse. Je le vois bien, elle fronce ses sourcils. Elle bouge les mains. Je la regarde, puis une image sur l'écran m'interpelle et je me détourne de mon amie. Le son revient, comme si mon esprit se reconnectait avec la réalité.

- . . . nous avons été informés que l'ensemble des patients et du personnel ont été évacué, en dehors du niveau où se trouve la charge explosive.

- Bella, il est parti de l'agence.

Je la regarde, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre de quoi elle me parle.

- merde Bella, il faut que tu sortes de cette . . ., je sais que c'est facile de le dire et que je n'ai pas vécue ce que tu as vécue, mais merde, elle est où ma copine avec sa grande gueule.

- je n'sais pas.

- décide-toi, Bella, je sais que tu peux y arriver.

- mais . . . je n'y arrive pas.

- oui, je sais, mais là, tu n'as pas le choix, ma grande, si tu ne fais pas l'effort de te relever seule . . .

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux tristes.

- je ne peux pas le faire pour toi Bell's.

- je sais.

Je me passe les mains sur le visage.

- mais je n'y arrive pas, je me sens vidée, incroyablement inutile et tellement . . .

Je pleure une nouvelle fois, elle reprend ses allers retours, le téléphone scotché à l'oreille. Je la regarde et quand elle raccroche, e tente de reprendre le dessus.

- tu les as eus ?

- oui, dit-elle en me souriant.

- et alors ?

- il est parti vers 10h, 10h15.

Je regarde l'heure qui apparait sur la mini-chaîne. 13h, il est 13h.

- il n'a pas répondu quand je l'ai appelé, il devait déjà être avec Jacob.

- oui, sans doute, me répond-t-elle.

- il faut aller là-bas, je ne peux pas rester là, il faut que je sache Al'.

- Bella, je ne suis pas sûre . . .

- moi, je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je vais devenir folle si je reste là.

Nous nous regardons, en silence. Elle ne dit rien et je n'ajoute rien moi non plus. Puis au bout de longues minutes, une éternité, elle reprend.

- ok, mais on y va en Taxi, hors de question que l'une de nous conduise.

- bien.

Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je prends ma veste, mon sac et je sors.

**Edward**

Je regarde ce qui se passe autour de moi et je ne comprends pas. Des hommes me poussent à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, dans laquelle mon ami est toujours inconscient. Ils tentent de le ranimer. Ils ont un défibrillateur, le modèle portable.

- reculez !

Biiiiiiiiip, la décharge, et rien. Ils reprennent le massage.

- reculez !

Biiiiiiiiip, une autre décharge, et rien, puis un bruit, léger, mais un bruit, une pulsation.

- JACOB !

Je me rue vers lui, des bras m'arrêtent.

- il est en vie ? Il est en vie ?criai-je.

- oui, monsieur, il revient de loin, mais il est en vie.

Je tente une nouvelle fois de le toucher, mais on me repousse, il est mis sur un brancard et on le sort de là. Je suis soulevé du sol et des bras se glissent de chaque côté de moi, sous mes aisselles. Je ris bêtement, soulagé de le savoir en vie.

- j'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient tué, j'ai cru qu'il était mort.

Je délire un temps, ne voyant pas les couloirs qui défilent.

- venez, on va vous faire sortir de là.

Je les laisse m'emmener. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, ni celle de réfléchir. Mes larmes se sont taries, je sens le goût salé qu'elles ont laissé dans ma bouche.

Nous redescendons, par-là où je suis arrivé. Je n'ai plus de force. Je ne parle pas, et je sens mes pieds qui trainent derrière moi.

- hey, mon gars c'n'est pas que tu sois lourd, mais il faut que tu marches un peu.

Je bats des pieds, pour retrouver un contact avec le sol. Mes deux sauveurs s'arrêtent.

- attendez, s'il vous plait.

- ok mon gars.

Je les regarde. L'un est jeune, l'autre pourrait-être mon père. Je me jette dans ses bras, comme un môme et moi la star qui est présenté comme l'homme le plus sexy de l'année, je pleure. Je pleure et je m'en fous, de tout et de tous. Mon pote est en vie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci de votre fidélité. On me demande tous les combiens je poste : au fil de mon imagination et du temps que j'ai à ma disposition, parfois plus, d'autre fois moins. Pour ce chapitre bien « plus », que « moins ».**

**Je vous remercie de votre patience et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Le dénouement ne devrait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. Mais un évènement vient troubler ce chapitre, ce qui aurait dû être . . . mais bon, rien ne sert de gâcher le suspense, rien ne sert que je vous le dise, sinon de vous enlever tout le plaisir de lire. Encore bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 16**

_**Edward **_

Je regarde autour de moi, et je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je cherche des yeux quelque chose, sans forcément savoir ce que je recherche. Mon regard se pose sur la tente qui a été montée en catastrophe, dans ce qui est le périmètre de sécurité. Une immense toile blanche au milieu du gris des immeubles et du noir de l'asphalte.

Je devine la couleur du sol, plus que je ne la vois, car la rue est noire de monde. Des journalistes ont envahi la chaussée, et des milliers de badauds sont là, à l'affut de ce qui est le nouveau rebondissement dans l'affaire « Cullen/Volturi ». J'aimerai être à des kilomètres d'ici, j'aimerai être un inconnu dans la foule, j'aimerai que rien, de cette histoire ne soit vrai. J'aimerai que Bella soit là, avec moi, dans mes bras.

_**CNN**_

- nous venons de recevoir des images, tournées ce matin, juste avant l'attentat qui a été proféré à l'hôpital Lincoln.

- oui John, Edward Cullen sortait de l'agence « Special People » qui le représente depuis 6 ans maintenant.

- exactement, un groupe de paparazzi l'ont approché alors qu'il sortait des bureaux.

- on peut voir sur la vidéo, qu'il est assez mécontent de ce qu'on lui dit.

- nous remarquerons aussi, la tentative de l'une des journalistes pour le déstabiliser.

- oui, mais le plus important John, je pense, c'est qu'il est eu le temps de rejoindre son employé, monsieur Black.

- exact, sans son intervention, le jeune homme serait mort noyé.

- l'agent de liaison de la police nous a transmis les informations suivantes : le jeune homme était dans la baignoire, inconscient. Un engin de type explosif a été retrouvé sous son lit et avait pour fonction d'exploser dès qu'un poids se serait posé dessus.

- oui, nous ne savons pas si le but final de cet acte était de mettre un terme à la vie de Black, ou de faire croire à ça, tout en tuant notre sexe symbole.

- nous ne le serons peut-être jamais John.

_**Edward**_

J'avance vers la tente, cherchant Jacob, avec l'envie de rassurer mes doutes, si je peux dire. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je m'inquiète car, même si son cœur est reparti, je ne sais pas si son état de santé est redevenu « normal ». Le public qui m'entoure, est parcouru de cris d'hystérie, et de cris de soutien. J'avance lentement, mais surement vers la bâche blanche quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne m'attendant à un fan un peu trop « tactile ». Mais je reste pantois face à celui qui me fait face.

- Papa !

Incroyable, après 6 ans de silence et sans nouvelles, mon père se tient devant moi. C'est une blague, ou alors les médias lui ont donné envie de prendre de mes nouvelles.

- bonjour fiston.

Le grand roi de la cardio, Carlisle Cullen, se tient face à moi. Je révise mon jugement. Il n'est pas là pour moi, mais pour mon ami. Ça m'étonnait aussi. Je pourrais mourir demain que je ne pense pas qu'il s'en préoccuperait. Après tout, je suis sa plus grande déception. Il attendait de moi que je reprenne le flambeau. J'ai fait des études de médecine, rentrant à 17 dans ma première année, avec tellement d'avance sur les autres, que je me sentais mal à l'aise. La foule autour de nous est hystérique, je détourne les yeux de ceux de mon paternel, mais mes pensées se tournent une nouvelle fois vers mon passé. Si mes fans savaient, qu'avant d'être acteur, avant d'être l'homme le plus sexy, j'étais un geek, à 100%. Si j'avais suivi cette voie, je serais cardiologue à mon tour.

_**Bella **_

Je cours ! La foule est massive, comme un mur devant moi, mais je cours, les repoussant de chaque côté, ignorant les reproches qui pleuvent sur moi.

Alice est sur mes talons. Elle criait mon nom, au début de notre course folle, mais maintenant, je n'entends que le bruit de ses pieds qui rentrent en contacts avec l'asphalte. Tac, tac, tac. Un bruit régulier, presque rassurant.

Nous avons pu venir ici en taxi, assez rapidement je dois l'avouer. Puis nous avons dû nous résoudre à finir le chemin à pieds. Maintenant que nous sommes près de notre but, je sens que mon cœur est à deux doigts d'exploser.

Et je le vois. Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond. Je cours vers lui, alors qu'il est à l'ombre d'une gigantesque tente improvisée. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui. Je le regarde, je sais que je pleure, mais le plus important, c'est qu'il soit là et en vie.

Alice s'arrête derrière moi.

- ah, ben merde, dit-elle.

Je la regarde, je pensais que c'était mon arrêt net, qui l'avait fait dire ça. Mais non. Elle fixe un point, au-delà d'Edward. Je m'inquiète.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je commence à stresser.

- c'est le père d'Edward.

Elle tend la main et montre du doigt un homme blond, de la même taille que mon amour.

- qui ?

- Carlisle Cullen, le dieu de la cardio.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon amie, elle regarde avec colère le paternel de mon chéri. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers mon amour. Nos regards se croisent.

Je me remets à courir, ne prêtant aucune attention à la main d'Alice, qui glisse sur mon bras, ni au policier, qui court vers moi. Je cours, je cours à perdre haleine, je cours droit sur l'obstacle qu'il représente, mais je l'évite, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais je l'évite et j'atterris dans les bras de mon amour.

- Bella !

- j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.

- mon amour.

Je le serre contre moi, puis je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse avec fougue. Des crépitements, des exclamations, je le lâche et me retourne. Le public applaudit, les journalistes nous mitraillent. Je regarde Edward, un petit sourire penaud aux lèvres.

- désolée.

Il éclate de rire, et à son tour, me lève dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Tout aurait pu être magnifique, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

- tu es pitoyable Edward.

Je retombe de mon nuage. Cet homme est glacial. Le ton qu'il emploie, les mots qu'il a choisi. C'est son fils et il n'a aucune compassions, rien, cet être est froid comme la glace.

- ta vue m'insupporte, quand je vois le gâchis que tu as fait de ta vie, je regrette le jour de ta naissance et presque celui de ta conception.

- je te remercie père de prendre des nouvelles de mon sort, mais personne n'a besoin de toi ici.

Le médecin se met à rire. Je le regarde avec colère. Il est insupportable ce mec-là.

- oh, mais si, au contraire, Edward, il y a quelqu'un « ici », qui a besoin de moi.

- ah oui.

- Oui et pas n'importe qui.

Je le regarde et je sens la curiosité se mêler à la colère que j'éprouve de le voir si antipathique.

_**BBC News**_

- improbable rebondissement, dans une affaire qui tenait en haleine toute l'Amérique. L'homme le plus sexy des Etats Unis, Edward Cullen, est sorti indemne de ce qui était un attentat à sa vie.

- oui, mon cher, comme nous l'avions appris un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, une alerte à la bombe avait été signalée à l'Hôpital Lincoln Mémorial de New-York.

- oui, Matt, il y a maintenant 5h, le directeur de l'établissement a été contacté. On lui annonçait qu'une charge explosive avait été abandonnée dans la chambre d'un patient.

- oui Ben et pas n'importe quel patient. Jacob Black était le patient qui occupait la chambre visée, car il est à l'heure où je vous parle, l'unique témoin de l'affaire en cours, entre lui et son amie, Bella Swan. - Les Volturi, qui sont les accusés, refusent tous contacts avec la presse. Nous avons, à l'heure actuelle, une seule version de cette triste affaire, même si je dois avouer Matt, que je pensais que nous avions à faire à une nouvelle histoire d'adultère. Je reconnais aujourd'hui et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mademoiselle Swan et de monsieur Blake, que les vidéos les mettant en scène ont influencés mon jugement.

_**Edward**_

Je suis dans les bras de mon amour. J'ai le menton appuyé sur sa tête. Mon père s'est éloigné de nous. Il est maintenant dans la tente. Et, il est bien là pour notre ami. Jacob est conscient, mais la tentative de noyade, à laquelle il a échappé, lui a créé de vrai problème de cœur, une merde de plus, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Je pose mes lèvres sur le front de mon amour.

- Edward, ton père, c'est un con.

- merci mon amour.

- non, mais je suis sérieuse, je sais que c'est ton père, et je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais la façon dont il te parle, c'est juste . . . pas normal.

- mmmh.

- c'est ton père merde, il devrait te soutenir.

- il a été déçu, dis-je, me sentant obliger de défendre mon paternel.

- mais tu es une star, le meilleur dans ta spécialité, des millions de fans te suivent dans ton parcours et suivent ta carrière avec intérêt, comment peut-il te parler comme ça.

- c'est Carlisle Cullen.

Je tends la main à Alice, qui vient de lâcher ça, comme une évidence. Elle me prend par la taille et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Les crépitements sont encore plus intenses.

- on se donne en spectacle les enfants, dis-je.

- oui, dit Bella.

Je glisse une main autour de leurs épaules, et je les dirige vers la tente, qui nous offrira une protection contre les vautours. Nous avançons d'un pas rapide. Devant l'entrée, un policier nous arrête.

- nous sommes des amis de l'un des patients, dis-je.

- personne ne peut rentrer, dit-il.

- monsieur, notre ami a failli mourir dans une explosion, dit Bella.

Le policier la regarde sans ciller.

- c'est mon meilleur ami, ajoute-t-elle.

Des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux. L'homme commence à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

- je ne sais pas si tout va bien pour lui, je . . .

Elle se tourne vers mon épaule et sanglote. Ma chérie aurait pu faire « l'acteur studio », mais je sais que c'est sincère. Si au début de sa prestation, elle voulait en rajouter, pour assurer notre passage, maintenant ce sont de vraies larmes qui coulent de ses joues sur ma veste.

- mademoiselle, je suis désolé, mais.

Elle se tourne vers lui, les larmes ont rougis ses jolis yeux, et elle n'a rien à lui dire de plus. Il vacille, puis doucement il lui montre la porte, un bout de bâche pendant, lui ouvrant le passage.

- allez-y, mais ne trainez pas dans les pattes, des équipes de soins.

- merci, souffle Bella.

- merci, ajoute Alice, en lui posant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Notre petite troupe avance doucement entre les lits. Ce que nous voyons est digne d'un film de guerre ou plus sobrement, d'une catastrophe climatique. Les lits sont alignés les uns près des autres, les malades sont étendus, des draps blancs immaculés les recouvrent.

Jacob est au fond, et comme je me doutais, mon père est en pleine conversation avec lui. Si, en tant que père, j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher, en tant que chirurgien, il est le meilleur.

Bella nous devance et approche du lit de notre ami. Elle a les yeux toujours aussi humides, mais je la sens plus sereine.

- Jake !

Elle pose ses mains sur le dessus du lit, ignorant mon père. Jacob la regarde avec tendresse.

- merde Jacob, si tu savais.

- je sais.

- ah, non ! La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, j'ai chialé.

Il se met à rire, et nous le suivons. Je regarde alors mon paternel et je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à du dédain, de la colère ou de l'indifférence. Mais non, c'est tout le contraire. Il regarde Bella avec beaucoup d'attention, et son expression est complètement dénuée de mépris ou autre. Il sourit et a les mains dans les poches. Jacob me ramène sur terre.

- merci Ed'.

- de rien mon gars.

Il tend la main vers moi. Je m'approche et je la lui serre.

- Ed', tu sais ce qui est drôle c'est que mon futur chirurgien à le même nom que toi.

- logique Jake, dis-je.

Trois visage se tourne vers moi, Alice car elle sait que je ne parle pas de ma famille, Bella parce qu'elle sait que c'est un . . . et Jake lui ne comprend pas ma « logique ». Je respire, et sur un ton détaché, je fais les présentations.

- Jacob, je te présente mon père.

La toile devient silencieuse. Tout autour de nous c'est « no comment », ou alors je suis en mode off. Je ne sais pas. Bella réagis la première.

- c'est le dieu de la cardio Jake, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui.

- merci mademoiselle ! Bella ?

Elle le regarde. Puis se tournant face à lui.

- oui monsieur Cullen, je suis Bella, je suis la manager de votre . . . d'Edward, et sa compagne.

Il la regarde toujours, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sais ce que ce sourire veut dire. Il lui tend la main.

- enchanté.

J'en ai froid dans le dos.

_**Carlisle**_

Voilà donc la petite garce qui a mis mes plans à mal. Elle est jolie. Même belle, je dois le reconnaitre. Ses yeux vers me transpercent sans aucune crainte et pourtant, d'après ce que Aro m'a dit, elle en a vécu des choses.

Je continue a écouté leur conversation plate et stérile, le sourire aux lèvres. Je croise le regard de mon fils et je suis satisfait de ce que j'y vois. De la crainte, de la haine, mais ce que j'aime le plus, de la peur.


End file.
